The Return of Noah
by flygongirl
Summary: I hope we'll see him again. Said Mokuba sadly. rnrnA few years have passed since the destruction of Noah's virtual world. The memory of him only lasts in one file found by someone who has the heart to give up her whole life just to bring him back. But wil
1. The Distress File

**The Return of Noah**

**Chapter One - The Distress File**

"Honey, come eat your food it's getting cold!" Yelled Ren's mom.

"What?" Ren yelled back from her room.

"Ren! Come eat your food!" Her mom yelled even louder.

"Okay! Hold, I'll be right there!" Ren yelled aloud.

Ren began to type as fast as she could on her computer so she could get her email done and sent to her friend.

"Okay, so are we going to eat?" Ren asked as she looked to her mom who was just about to sit down at the table.

"Yeah, but we have to wait for your father first." Her mom said as she sat in an empty seat at the table.

"He's probably still in his office talking to a client or something." Ren said annoyingly. "Maybe you should just take his food to him."

"Honey, now you know if it weren't for your father you wouldn't be eating. You need to be thankful." Ren's mother said as she placed a napkin on her lap. "But I'm afraid that if you father doesn't come soon I may have to take food to him."

"Allen! Allen! Come get you food!" Ren's mom yelled to her husband. Her husband quickly came out of his office from down the large hall and came into the dining room where he sat at the head of the table.

"Why didn't you tell me you had made dinner Diane?" Ren's dad asked as he piled layer after layer of the food his wife had prepared.

Ren's mom laughed a bit. "I called you three times. I finally gave up and tried calling Ren since I knew that she'd probably be stuck to her laptop again and it would be harder to get her to eat."

"We'll that's still no excuse," He said as he shoved food in his mouth. "You know I can't hear you calling me when I have my door closed or when I'm on the phone."

"Allen, don't talk with food in your mouth it's rude." Ren's mother said before she took bite of her salad.

"Oh, Ren, I think I may have a job for you this summer," Ren's dad said as he grabbed for the mashed potatoes. "You can help organize some of the information in my company, sort of like a secretary."

"Dad, I told you I don't want to run you business." Ren said before taking a sip of her root beer.

"But Ren, don't you want to own your fathers company?" Asked Ren's mom. "You'll make a lot of money, and your very smart so the jobs perfect for you."

"But I already told you, I want to become a writer, and maybe even design games and stuff." Ren said as she played with her mashed potatoes.

"But if you run my company you'll not only be able to make money to buy the games, but you'll meet people who are writers and who make games." Ren's dad said enthusiastically

"I don't know...

"Trust me, you'll like it." Ren's dad said with a smile on his face as he thought to himself "Why didn't we have a boy too."

Ren ran to her room and closed her door. She then walked to her desk and began to finish a story she was writing. She had sent the first half to her friend before dinner, but she still had a few more chapters left before the whole story was completed.

"This will be my best story yet." Ren said as she began typing. "Yep, a story about a girl who runs away from home and finds herself in a town where the only friend she has is a boy about her age. They fall in love and that's basically it. I've pretty much got it all figured out."

Ren continued typing her story and listening to her music on her computer as she thought of what her father had been bugging her about for the last month. He had always said she was to take over the company when she became older, but now that she was fifteen and almost old enough to inherit the company she was feeling a little differently towards the whole idea.

"I guess if I do take over my dad's company of science for the government I could always be a writer as a side job...but what if I never had any time to write? What if I was always busy?"

Ren saved her work in progress and got up from her seat. And then stressed from her thoughts she plopped herself on her bed.

The next day Ren made her way towards the lab where her fathers company was and was put to work right away.

Ren quickly worked hard on the computer given to her to place each file and piece of information in there proper places.

Ren, tired after three straight hours of working, headed towards the staff room and got a drink of water.

"Aw, that's refreshing." Ren said as she drank the cold water.

"You must be really thirsty." A voice said from behind her. A boy about seventeen or so walked towards the water container and grabbed a cup to put water inside.

"What makes you say that?" Ren asked as she threw her paper cup at the trash only to have it miss and hit the floor.

"Well for one thing this trash is full." The boy said smiling. He held a hand out to her. "Brian Foully. Pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

"Ren Narrow." Ren said as she shook his hand.

"Wow! You're the presidents daughter?" Brian asked amazed. "I'm so glad I finally met you. Your father says you'll be head of Narrow Tech some day."

"Um...maybe." Ren said with a fake smile. "So what do you do here?"

"I'm a scientist." Brian said as he pointed to his lab coat.

"Wow! You must be a genius!" Ren said.

"Yep, one of the best in the state." Brian said with a laugh.

"Cool!" Ren said rising from her seat. "We'll I better get back to work. Got a lot of files I have to sort through. See ya."

Ren quickly walked out of the room, not even bothering to look back and ran to her office.

Ren continued organizing files, on and off the computer and kept thinking of her conversation with Brian as she worked.

"He was really talkative, I wonder if he was flirting with me. Nah he couldn't be. Your just kidding yourself Ren he probably already has a girlfriend."

A knock at the door was heard. Ren quickly ran to see who it was. A woman in her early twenties was standing in the hallway with a few folders in a box.

"These files were just shipped in yesterday. Sorry, I guess I kind of forgot." The lady said as she set the box in a corner of the carpeted room.

"Julie!" Ren called out before the woman walked out. "The new boy, Brian, he's a scientist right?"

"Yes, that's right. And a cute one at that. What about him?" Julie asked.

"Well I was just...um. Nothing, never mind." Ren said. She couldn't ask if he was dating anyone, then Julie would know Ren liked him and then she'd say something.

"Okay. You better hurry and get those files organized. We have an hour left til closing and I want you to get as much of that done as possible. You may be the daughter of my boss, but I'm still your boss." Julie said as she smiled and walked out of the office.

Ren sighed and shrank to the ground. She crawled on her hands and knees towards the box where the files were and searched through them. Suddenly the phone began to ring and Ren quickly got up to see who was calling.

"Hello." Ren said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Ren!" Said as familiar voice on the phone.

"Katy? Is that really you?" Ren asked as she quickly sat in her seat by her computer.

"Of course. I called your house and your mom told me you were working at you dad's company. So I grabbed the nearest phonebook and called. They finally transferred my call to you and so here I am talking to you."

"That's cool!" Ren said as she sat back in her chair and grabbed a pen to draw on a piece of paper.

"So are they treating you good, or are you bored out of your mind with all those old scientists?" Katy asked.

"Nah, it's okay. Actually, believe it or not there are actually young people here." Ren said.

"Really? Tell me then are there any cute guys?" Asked Katy.

"Well, there was this one..." Ren started to say.

"Really?" Katy began to say.

"Yeah, but I think my boss likes him." Ren said as she drew a flower on her piece of paper.

"What, you're letting your boss take your man?" Katy asked with disgust.

"He's not my man." Ren began to say.

"Well I still wouldn't let her take him." Katy said in an angry tone. "How old is she like forty?"

"She's twenty-three." Ren said with a laugh.

"And how old is mister cutie? Oh, oh, and you have to tell me his hair and eye color." Katy said laughing.

"Well I think he's about seventeen, and he had green eyes with green hair." Ren said as she smiled.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding! His hair's brown." Ren said as she snickered.

"Ren, don't do that. Geez!" Katy said hysterically.

"Katy, your such a drama queen." Ren said, but suddenly paused as she saw a figure standing at the door.

"I told you to get to work Ren." Julie said as she pulled the rest of the files Ren had not gotten to out of the box. "I want you to get these files done now! And stop talking on the phone."

"Sorry Katy, I have to go." Ren said with a sigh.

"Okay, talk to you later." Katy said and Ren quickly hung up the phone.

"Now hurry with these files. I want this done." Julie said as she started to exit through the door.

"What's going on?" Asked Brian as he walked into the room.

"Nothing, were just discussing something." Julie said as she stopped. "Hey Brian, I was wondering if you might want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Tonight, uh...tonight's not really good for me." Brian said. "Besides I'm going to be working really late tonight."

"Oh I see." Julie said in a disappointed tone. "Then perhaps maybe another time." Julie walked out of the office and was quickly back to her own.

"I'm not really her type." Brian said as he grabbed a chair from a corner of the room. "Girls like her are so selfish."

"Hmm, I guess. Of course I wouldn't know, I've only been here one day." Ren said as she began to organize the file on the computer.

"I knew it! I knew the moment I saw you. You're the kind of girl who isn't quick to judge. You wait to see what people are like and then classify them. That's what I like about you Ren. Your calm and considerate." Brian said with a smile. Ren just smiled back as she continued her work. "And I know that someday you'll make a great president."

"Hmm, I hope so." Ren said in a bit of doubt.

"Oh, you know what, your father invited me to eat dinner at your house on Friday. You know tomorrow night." Brian said as he stood up.

"That's not surprising since he has all his new workers have dinner with him so he can get to know them better." Ren said with a smile as she finished organizing the last of the files. "You'll love my mom's cooking."

"Of course." Brain said as he and Ren both walked out of Ren's office and towards the exit of the building. "Hey, are you walking home?"

"Yeah, why?" Ren asked curiously.

"Do you want me to walk you to your house?" Brian asked.

"Um...sure, of course." Ren said with a smile.

They walked out of the building together and started towards Ren's home.

"So I'm assuming you don't have any brothers or sisters is that right?" Brian asked as they walked down the path to Ren's house.

"Yep, I'm an only child." Ren said with a smile.

"Same here." Brian said as they reached Ren's house. "Well I guess this is your stop."

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ren said as she stepped onto her porch.

"Yeah," Brian said as he began to walk away. "I'll see ya then!"

Ren walked into her house as Brian began walking down the path back to the lab to finish his work.

That night as Ren lay in bed awake she thought of Brian.

"I think Brian really does like me, at least I hope he does." Ren thought to herself. "Maybe I'll know by tomorrow. Of course tomorrow's going to be a busy day with the weird submarine dad's scientists found at the bottom of the ocean. He said they were going to open it tomorrow to see what's inside."

Ren turned to her side and starred out towards her window. She looked out at the stars and began to close her eyes as she began to get sleepier and sleepier.

The next morning Ren got up bright and early. After eating breakfast Ren hurried as fast as she could to her father's company just down the road and ran right inside. Upon arriving she was greeted by several scientists in the lab.

"Hi Ren." Brian called out as he ran to greet Ren.

"Hey!" Ren yelled as she ran to meet him as well.

"I thought you might not show up," Brian said as he smiled. "We've been planning how to enter the submarine since five in the morning."

"Wow, and I thought seven was early." Ren said scratching her head. "So where's the submarine?"

"Oh yeah, It was to big to fit in the lab," Brian said as he led her towards a computer. "The submarine was huge! About as big as the lab. Were not sure what exactly is in the submarine, but were hoping to access any data from any computers that may possibly be inside using these high tech computers in the lab."

"Cool, sounds like you guys pretty much got this figured out." Ren said as she turned to face the computer. "I brought my laptop just incase I needed to scan for data or something, just a precaution."

"Okay cool. None of us have laptops with us that I can remember so yours may be of some use to us." Brian said as he turned away from the large screened computer.

"That's weird, cause usually most of the scientists have there laptops with them." Ren said very puzzled.

"Uh...I guess we were all just tired from stay up so late when we were planning last night." Brian said as he sighed.

"Ren! Are you ready to see the submarine?" Ren's father walked towards them and smiled. "If you want to Brian you can ride with us in my helicopter. What do you say?"

"Um, sure! That would be great." Brian said smiling.

Ren, Brian, and Mr. Narrow all boarded the helicopter piloted by two men and soon the machine began to take off towards the location of the submarine.

"Yes, we found it yesterday." Ren's father said answering Ren's questions. "Were hoping to find out where it came from and who build it as soon as possible."

"How much longer until we get to the location?" Ren asked her father as she looked through the helicopter window.

"Actually were almost there." Her father said pointing to a far away dock. "The dock we placed the submarine is just ahead, and soon we'll be able to see what exactly is inside of it."

The helicopter landed in the sand next to the dock that led to the submarine.

"Good morning Dr. Samuel, has there been any word of being able to get into the submarine?" Asked Mr. Narrow as he stood before Dr. Samuel and the submarine.

"Not so much as one crack has been found that we can enter through," Dr. Samuel said with a sigh. "We may have to blow a hole so we can get inside."

"And what about the top entrance, you didn't have any luck with it?" Mr. Narrows asked.

"Nope," Dr. Samuel said as he pointed to the top of the submarine. "If we can't get through there, or find any other way through I have strong explosives that could bomb through just about any metal."

"I don't think that will be necessary Dr. Samuel. Brian here is a wiz when it comes to figuring out how to open things." Mr. Narrows said as he pat Brian on the back. "Isn't that right Brian?"

Brian looked at Ren and then at her dad who had just made up the fake rumor.

"Uh...yeah, I'm really smart, I should be able to figure it out in no time." Brian said nervously.

"Is that so," Dr. Samuel said as he glared. He then smiled warmly and grabbed Brian's hand to shake it. "Well alright then, Mr. Narrows you've got yourself a great scientist."

"Ren, Brian and I are going to the roof of the submarine to see if we might be able to open it. You stay here and I'll come get you if we're able to open it." Ren's dad said as he headed towards the stairs that led to the top.

"But Dad, what am I suppose to do here by myself?" Ren asked angrily. "I wanna come with you."

"I'm sorry honey, but I can't let you come up here until we've opened it." Said Ren's dad as he reached the first step of the metal stairs. "Work on your computer for a while okay!"

"But Dad!" Ren was mad that her father hadn't taken her up to the top, but angrily she did as her father said and sat quietly in the chopper as she worked on her computer.

It had only been a few minute, but Ren was beginning to wonder if her father or Brian were ever going to open the top. As Ren worked on the web, sorting out files and fixing her website, she couldn't help but feel that she belonged up there. After all she was an employee, and the presidents daughter. Suddenly Ren heard a loud sound as something began to move on the submarine. Ren turned away just as Brian and Ren's father opened the submarine. Not knowing of what had happened she simply ignored it and assumed it was just an experiment or some sort of explosion.

"What's this? Hmm...looks like I have some email." Ren said as she entered her email box on her computer. "Noah...Kai.. ba? At virtual dot com. Huh, I wonder who this is?" Ren opened the email and began to read it carefully.

Please help me! Inside of this email I have inclosed a program you must download! Please this is an urgent message, I need your assistance.

Inside was indeed a file. Ren thought for a moment, considering the file and thinking of the possibility that it could be a virus. But maybe if it were a virus she could deactivate it somehow. She had always been good at finding her way around computer problems, so perhaps she could find her way around this one.

"Alright Noah Kaiba, if you really want me to download this then here it goes." Ren waited for a while. The download kept loading and loading. But before she could see it finish it's loading process she heard her father call her name.

"Ren! Ren! Hurry, we've opened the submarine!" Ren's Dad said as he ran to the chopper.

Ren hopped out, leaving her laptop behind, and ran to meet her father.

"Cool! Can I go inside now!" Ren asked excitedly.

"Yeah, come on! Brian's waiting inside the submarine." Ren's Dad yelled from the stairs as he climbed as fast as he could. "You wouldn't believe what's inside there!"

Ren and her father finally made it in the submarine and Ren was astounded by the inside of the sub.

"Mr. Narrow! Hurry, there's something here we want you to see!" Said a tall dark haired professor as he motioned him to come with him.

Ren's father quickly followed the tall professor down the hall.

"Wow, you guys were right," Ren said pointing to the large computers in the room her and Brian were in. "There are computers on board this sub."

"Yeah, but we weren't able to access any data because the computers were broken." Brian said sighing. "I can't tell what exactly missed them up, but most of the scientists believe it to be the work of an electrical object of some sort. Hey, why don't we see what they found, okay!"

"Uh, sure. Okay, lets go." Ren said as they both headed toward the way Ren's father had gone.

When Mr. Narrows saw what was in the room he had just entered he couldn't believe his eyes. A boy about the age of eighteen was found in a large oval pod, that hooked him up to several computers that had been down for quite some time.

"Do we have any information on this boy?" Mr. Narrow's asked.

"No sir. What remains to be a mystery is how exactly he survived the explosion impact. You see we've found that this submarine was to be destroyed sometime ago, but I believe that the submarine was only partly hit." The tall professor said just as Ren and Brian entered the room.

"My theory comes from the fact that half the sub is badly damaged. And I'm betting the entrance was probably destroyed from the explosion."

"Who's that?" Ren asked and pointed to the sleeping boy in the pod.

"We don't know yet. If we can get these computers to work, then maybe we can find out who he is, and why he is here." Said the tall professor.

"I want us to build a building near here so we can do further research on this machine and this boy." Mr. Narrow said as he turned for the door. "Come on Ren, we need to get home. Brian, you will be joining us for dinner tonight, right?"

"Yes, of course." Brian said with a smile. "I'll be there six 'o clock sharp."

"Great! See ya Brian!" Ren said as her and her father headed for the stairs to get out of the sub.

"Bye!" Brian yelled in a happy voice and waved.

Ren and her father both boarded the chopper and watched as Brian hopped in another helicopter with some of the other professors. Ren suddenly remembered her email, and the download and quickly looked up at her screen on her laptop. The download had completed and she was now able to install it. Of course before doing so, she scanned for any type of viruses and seeing there were none began to install the download.

The helicopter land shortly after Ren had started her installing and Ren was forced to jump out immediately and head for home. Ren ran as fast as she could, hoping to finish the installing process, and soon reached her house and her bedroom.

She continued to install the file until it was completely installed.

"Great now whatever it is, I can use it." Ren said as she loaded the file. Suddenly a black box came on the screen and there was a sudden flash as a young boy wearing a white shirt with purple designs and green hair came on the screen.

"Hello! Is someone there! I need your help!" The boy yelled.

Ren grabbed her microphone so the boy could hear her and quickly spoke into it.

"Yes! Someone is here." Ren said aloud.

"There is? But I can't see you, who is this?" The boy asked in a confused manner.

Ren turned on her digital camera and looked directly into it from it's location on her desk she was sitting at.

"Can you see me now?" Ren asked.

"Yes, but I must ask you a favor!" The boy asked.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"You see I am not an ordinary person like you. I live in a virtual world. I need you to save my file onto you computer so I can live inside of it." The boy said.

"What! You're virtual? But how can this be? And who are you?" Ren asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"My name is Noah Kaiba, and I was placed in a pod six year ago because of an accident I had when I was twelve. I am now eighteen and the only home I've come to know is the virtual one my father designed for me. But because of a certain problem my world was destroyed, and only this small file of my mind exists." Noah said without taking a breath.

"But...If your story is true, then you were placed in a pod in the submarine my father found. You're the boy in the pod. And that would explain why I couldn't recognize you." Ren said amazed.

"If your father did find and open the machine, it's probably why you received my distress call. Because before my world was destroyed I set up a back up file to myself that could only be transferred to a computer outside the ship that was connected to the internet. You received my transfer file and downloaded it onto your hard drive. This not only restored me, but gave me a whole new life. I thank you." Noah said bowing. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Ren Narrows." Ren said with a smile.

"Thank you Ren, I am eternally in your dept." Noah said with a relieved smile.

* * *

Author- My first and very long chapter. Please Read and Review! Thanks. More to come soon.


	2. Bringing Noah Back

**Chapter Two - Bringing Noah Back**

"Well, I guess since I'll be having you on my computer, I'll need to know more about you. Like who your parents were, family, and other stuff. And then I'll tell you a bit about myself. Is it a deal?" Ren said putting her thumb up. Noah did the same and nodded his head in agreement.

"Ren!" Ren's mother called from the dining room. "Come down stairs, Brian's here!"

"Who's that?" Asked Noah from the small handheld computer Ren had put him in that was located on her belt.

"He's a guy who works at the same place I do." Ren said as she walked down the staircase to the dining room. "And I haven't forgotten my promise. I won't tell anyone about you."

"Thanks Ren." Noah said thankfully.

Ren walked into the dining room and greeted Brian. They all sat down shortly and soon were all talking and eating as if they had all known each other for years.

"So Brian, have you found out anything about the boy in the pod yet?" asked Ren. Noah listened in, amazed at the topic of their conversation.

"Not yet, but we believe that he was probably heir to someone who's company made a lot of money. That's judging by the technology of the sub and the clothes he's wearing of course" Brian said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ren!" Noah asked in a whisper. "Ask your friend if he could describe what the boy looks like."

"Huh?" Ren said confused.

"Just ask him, I need to confirm something." Noah said with persistence.

"Well okay, if that's what you want." Ren said turning back to Brian. "Hey Brian, I forgot what exactly the boy looked like. Could you describe him to me?"

"Well he had a white shirt with purple designs, and he has green hair." Brian said with a strange look. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh I was just wondering that's all." Ren said hesitantly. "Anything else you wanna add Mr. Make me look suspicious?"

"Actually there is one more thing." Noah said with a grin.

"Ren why are you talking to your pants?" Ren's mother asked with a confused look. "I'm sorry Brian she normally only talks on the phone."

"That's okay Mrs. Narrow, sometimes I talk to my computer." Brian said with a laugh.

Ren looked at them both. "I'm not talking to my pants!" Ren yelled. She quickly turned to Noah and pretended to be looking behind her as she spoke to him. "Now what is your question?"

"Ask your father if his technology can bring someone back from unconsciousness." Noah asked.

"I told you my dad's company only works for the government and sometimes with other companies. But if you really want me to ask him for you." Ren turned back from her chair. "Hey dad, do you think your company could bring someone back to consciousness?"

"Ren if you mean the boy in the pod, well yes we can, but –

"Yes!" Noah said aloud. Everyone stared at Ren.

"Ren are your pants talking?" Ren's dad asked.

"No of course not, it was just me." Ren said as she grinned. "What were you about to say?"

"But...I couldn't do it because we don't have the time and probably not even the money to do so. Besides the government might not even allow it." Ren's dad took a bite out of a roll and chewed it for a while.

"But aren't you the least bit interested in who this boy is?" Asked Ren.

"Hah! The only way I'd be interested in bringing that boy back would be for him to run my company. Hah!" Ren just stared at him blankly. "But the only way he could become next in charge is if he were related to me. And we all know that the only way he could be related to us is if he married Ren. Ah hah!"

"Hah! hah! Yeah sure." Ren said with a fake smile.

The dinner finally ended and Brian headed for the door to leave.

"Well it was nice of you to invite me to your house Mr. Narrows, I had a great time." Brian said as he walked out the door.

"Our pleasure." Mrs. Narrows said with a smile and a wave of her hand. "We hope you'll come over again."

"Will do!" Brian yelled from the porch. "See you Monday Ren!"

"Bye," Ren yelled from her house. "See ya too!"

As Brian walked out on the porch, Ren's parents headed off to the living room to watch T.V. That's when Ren discovered Brian had left his bag at her house. She quickly grabbed it and headed out the door to catch up to Brian. She ran as fast as she could and finally saw a figure she thought was probably Brian. She quickly walked up to the figure and was about to hand him the bag before she realized it wasn't him.

"What are you? Get away from me!" Yelled the figure.

"You're not Brian?" Ren asked confused.

"No! You know Brian?" The person asked, hesitant to run away.

"Yes, but how do you know him?" Ren asked, but before she could get an answer a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the bushes nearby. "Brian? Is that you."

The answer he gave her wasn't exactly what she had expected, but still just as sweet. Of course a kiss is anything but bad.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked.

"I was a..." Ren was still a little dazed by the kiss. Noah only glared at Brian and sighed.

"She was going to give you your bag dummy! You left it at her house!" Noah yelled from Ren's hand held.

"What? Who said that?" Brian asked, looking around trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Oops," Noah said as Ren gasped and then sighed as she pulled out her hand held from the belt it was strapped to.

"This is Noah," Ren said as she showed Brian the green hair boy in her PDA.

"He looks almost like the boy from the pod we found at the sub today!" Brian said shocked.

"I know, his mind was somehow put into a backup file, but he has no idea about who he is. Of course when I uncovered his file I was able to come up with his name, but all data of his memory has been lost some how." Ren said without taking in air to breath. " Now he wants us to return his mind to his body. That's why I was asking my dad all of those questions."

"And you think that our technology could save this boy and bring his body back to the way it originally was?" Brian asked questionably.

"That's what I'm hoping. Tomorrow I'm going to tell my dad about Noah and hopefully help Noah to be reunited with his body again." Ren said as she placed her PDA back on her belt.

"Well, our technology is pretty advanced," Brian said as he rubbed his chin. "But it's worth a shot to ask your father I suppose."

The very next day I set out my quest, my quest to save Noah.

"So your next in line for your fathers company?" Noah asked.

"Yep, of course I'm not really sure if I'm going to run it yet or not," Ren said as she lay back in the chair in her office. "I may just marry some business guy to take over the company for me."

"Hmm, so I take it your not into business, am I right?" Noah asked as he grinned.

"Not really, but– Hey, look at this site. It appears your father was Gozaburo, ring a bell?"

"Yeah I remember. I was trained by his teachers and it was just him, me, and my mother, but that's all I remember. For some reason I remember the virtual world, I remember it being destroyed, or at least I know it was destroyed, but I have clue of why it was destroyed."

"It's anyone's guess, mine is that there was possibly a malfunction and the system was over heated or something." Ren said as she continued looking at the site.

"No, I know it was something else," Noah said scratching his head. "But what?"

Later that day Ren made her way into her fathers office, no Noah, no Brian. She was going to be brave and do this on her own.

"Dad, I want you to bring the boy in the pod back to life." Ren said firmly.

"What? Why in the world would I do a thing like –

"I don't ask you for much Dad, so hear me out. The boy who's in that pod is alive." Ren said aloud. "His memory was placed in a computer file before his virtual world his father created crashed and was destroyed. Now he wants to return to the real world."

"So that's who you were talking to at the dinner table. And that also explains why you were asking all those questions." Ren's dad said as he got up from his seat at his desk. "Well as much as I'd like to work on an experiment as interesting as this, there still is the problem of finding a place for him to live."

"He can stay with us." Ren quickly said.

"Absolutely not." I will not adopt a child. I said I wanted only one child and that was it." Ren's dad said sternly. "The only way I would ever take him into my house is if you to were to marry."

"To marry? But daddy, why can't he...he's wants to...but please." Her father would hear any word of it. "Alright then father, if there's no other choice...then I'll promise to marry him."

"What? You can't be serious Ren. A boy you don't even know –

"I do know him." Ren said angrily as a tear fell down her eyes. "It's not fair that he has to live in a PDA when he could just as well be living in the real world like a normal human bean."

"But Ren, you don't have to marry him, why does he matter to you –

"He only wants to live like us, the way he's suppose to live. And I know him well enough to do anything to help him regain his life once again as a normal person." Ren said softly wiping away her tears. Her father gave her a hug, trying to calm her.

"I won't question your beliefs, but be warned, once the proposal is made you have to be ready to except the fact that you will be spending the rest of your life with him. But know I do trust you, and I know you'll still make me proud."

"So does this mean you'll revive him?" Ren asked hopefully.

"Yes, as long as you agree to marry him." Her father said with a sigh.

"I agree." Ren said as she hugged her dad once again.

Ren walked out of her father's office only to find Brian near the door.

"So how'd it go?" Brian asked as he smiled. In a way Ren kinda knew Brian knew something already, but told him the predicament anyways.

"What?" Brian said, as if he hadn't know all along. "Your getting married the Noah. Does..does he know this."

"Not yet, but he will agree it he want's to return to his body." Ren said with sure look on her face.

Ren quickly entered her office, Brian right behind her, and immediately picked up her PDA where Noah was kept.

"Noah, I have some sorta bad, sorta–

"Let me guess, your father said no?" Noah said annoyed as he sighed. "It figures."

"No! No! That's not it at all." Ren said aloud.

"Should I tell him or do you want to?" Brain asked with a grin.

"I will–

"Tell me what?"

"Well you see Noah, what I'm about to tell you may be hard to swallow, but it's the only way you will be reborn again." Ren said with a sigh.

"Let me guess, we have to get married right." Noah began laughing, but then suddenly turned to Ren to see her face was serious. "Were not getting married are we? Are we?"

"Yeah! You guys are gonna get married!" Brian said aloud with a grin on his face. "Ren's dad said that it was the only was you could be reborn."

"You don't have to agree to anything if you don't want to Noah," Ren said with weak smile. "You could always live on my PDA, and we could just be friends."

"No, if it's the only way. Besides, you said you wanted to marry a business man. I was trained for twelve years in the trades of the business world." Noah said with a smile. "And anyone who would be willing to marry me just to bring me back to the real world is probably the person I would be most likely to marry anyways."

"Okay then, if we both agree on the cost, I will inform my father and we will begin the rebirth of you at once." Ren said as she strapped her PDA onto her belt.

"So I guess since your getting married we can only be friends?" Brian said with a small smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm. Yes, but we can still be friends Brian."

"Yeah, good friends." Brian said as he shook Ren's hand in agreement.

"Now!" Ren said loudly "Let's tell my dad about our agreement Noah, and we'll soon be to work on the project for the return of Noah"

Later that day everything for the rebirth of Noah was set up and ready to launch as we all waited for the final word from Ren's father to have the regenerator online so that the process could begin.

"Alright everyone, we're ready to load the regenerators." Ren's dad said aloud to all the scientists. "Ren, please insert the disk having Noah's files into the disk drive please."

Ren placed the disk in side the drive and the program immediately began to work. The machines power was minimum, but grey rapidly after just a few minutes. Suddenly the pod Noah was in began to receive energy waves that were sent from the large computers through a large variety of wire that led to the back and sides of the pod.

"His memory seems to be returning to his body sir." One of the scientists said. "We should have it all downloaded in– Ahh! What just happened."

A slight glitch in the machine was causing the power to fail. At least a glitch was the only thing they could come up with as a problem.

Ren quickly ran to the back of the machine to look at the plugs to see if one had been pulled since the machine needed several plugs to operate different parts that fit with the whole machine. She one plug laying on the floor and attempted to put it in.

"Ren! What are you doing?" Her Father yelled. "Get away from there it's very dangerous!"

But Ren refused to listen as she went behind the machine to plug in the cord only to have Brian hold her back.

"You heard your father it's not safe back there." Brian said aloud.

But Ren already had a hold of the plug and was getting close to the outlet. She reached as far as she could, despite being held back my Brian, and plugged in the plug. Suddenly the machine began to work at full power and everyone began to cheer.

"What were you thinking. I told you it was dangerous back there." Brian said angrily. "Next time have a professional do it okay."

"Sorry Brian, I guess I was caught up in the moment." Ren said sighing. "But at least now we know the experiment will work."

"Yeah, I guess." Brian said weekly as he trudged over to the large computer to help the scientist with the rest of the transaction.

"Good news boss, the memory project was a complete success." Said a red headed scientist as he began checking over the data. "With your permission we will now start process two of the recovery of Noah and bring him to life using the body regenerator."

"You have my permission Blake." Said Mr. Narrows confidently. "Start up the body regenerator."

Blake turned on the body regenerator and everyone in the building watched Noah to see any signs of life.

"Come on Noah, you can do it. Please Wake Up." Ren stood only feet away from the pod, brightened by the energy coming from the regenerator.

"It's working!" Yelled a tall scientist who was in charge of health. "His heart is beating steadily. And his brain waves are functioning properly."

"Yeah, but he's not waking up." Brian said as he pointed to the pod.

"Wait look there." Yelled Ren as she raised toward the pod. Suddenly as Noah lay there still in the pod of fluids his eyes began to open revealing them to be soft and blue.

"Hurry drain the pod!" Yelled Mr. Narrows and suddenly raced towards the pod to see for himself what the Noah boy would be like.

The pod was drained all the way and a boy was finally revealed. All he could do was cough as he tried to exit the pod only to fall to the ground from the lack of feeling in his feet.

"Some on help him up! Blake get him a towel to dry off!" Mr. Narrows yelled.

"Noah, can you walk?" Ren asked with concern in her eyes as she tried to help Noah up from the ground.

"Yes, of course...I just need a moment to regain my strength." Noah said weekly. "It's just been so long since I've walked. In the real world that is. But now...now that you've help me to recover my body...thank you, thank you Ren. I couldn't be anymore grateful to anyone else."

"Oh..well your welcome Noah." Ren said as she and a few other scientist help him to walk to a near by room so that he could change from his soggy clothes he had been wearing in the pod to dry clothes they had available for the faculty.

* * *

Author- Oh my, these chapters do seem a bit long don't they. Well I'm sure they'll get smaller. I hope. Anyways. I hope you guys like this story. Please Read and review! And I have a very special treat for those of you who are loving this story, but I can't tell you guys until there is more reading and reviewing, and don't forget the critiques. Thanks!

* * *


	3. Faint Memories of the Past

**Author- **I appreciate all the reviews! And I'm sorry about not updating soon. I was on vacation, but now I'll probably update every Sunday and probably even Thursday.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Faint Memories of the Past**

Through out the following week Ren helped Noah to recover each and every part of his senses that he hadn't used for quite some time.

"This dinner is great Mrs. Narrow," said Noah as he ate the delicious meal on his plate. "No one makes turkey and mash potatoes like you do."

"Oh...Why thank you Noah." She said flattered. "Would you like some more turkey?"

"Nah, I couldn't eat another bite," Noah said as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm so full as it is."

"Then I'm guessing you won't want any dessert." She said with a grin.

Noah's eyes got huge as he sat up straight.

"Yeah. Mom made Chocolate pie." Ren said with a smile. "It's absolutely delicious."

"It is?" Noah said as his mouth began to water. "On second thought, maybe I could have just a little desert."

After dinner Ren and Noah would normally head off to their rooms to get ready for bed, but that night Noah had something on his mind.

"Huh?" Almost instantly after hearing a knock at the door Noah came into Ren's room.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked as Noah sat on Ren's bed.

"I don't know it's just...I really wanna know how my virtual world was destroyed."

"Oh...Well your guess is about as good as mine. There's no telling how exactly it was destroyed."

Ren got up from her chair by her desk and handed Noah an invitation to a competition.

"What's this?" Noah asked as he began looking over the invitation.

"Perhaps this will get your mind off the virtual world." Ren said as she pointed to the invite. "You like duel monsters?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Noah asked.

"I figured you might since most people do." Ren said with a smile. "It's probably one of the biggest games to hit the planet."

She then took out a deck and placed it in his hand.

"Is this your deck?" Noah asked as he set the invitation down and looked through the cards.

"Yep, I have a whole bunch of cards that I don't use in my deck that you could use if you want."

"Thank's Ren, you've been a big help to me." Noah said as he looked up at her. "Without you I don't know what might of happened to me."

"Hey what are friends for." Ren said with a light smile.

The only down side to this whole resurrecting thing was that Ren would have to marry Noah some day. Ren figured it was all for the best. And at least now her father would have someone to take over the company. And besides, the only guy she'd ever consider marrying besides Noah would have been Brian.

"Ren, Ren!" Yelled Noah as he tried to shake her out of her train of thought. "Are you okay?"

"Wah...Oh! Yeah, of course." Ren said as she blinked a few times before looking back at Noah. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking you what you favorite card is." Noah said as he kept thumbing through Ren's cards.

"Oh that's easy, my absolute favorite is Kiryu." Ren said as she grabbed the cards from Noah's hands. She thumbed through each one quickly and then showed him the card with the picture of a red dragon.

"That cards cool, but it's nothing compared to my favorite card." Noah said with a grin. "Shinato is a way cooler card, and it has an attack of 3200."

"Oh yeah, but you still have to use a magic card in order to summon it because it's a ritual card."

"I know that..but it's still an awesome card."

"Well if you like it so much." Ren said walking to her closet and pulling out a large box. "Then why don't you add it to you deck."

Noah opened the box and gasped in surprise.

"Cool, you have almost every card in the game." Noah said as he began looking through rows and rows of organized cards.

"Yeah, well I guess I get a little carried away when I go shopping for cards, but at least now I know there going to someone who can use em'."

That Friday was the day of the tournament, and now that Noah now had a deck the only thing they needed to do was fly a helicopter off to the location of where the tournament was being held.

"Can I look at your deck now Noah?" Ren asked anxiously.

"Hang on, let me get it out." Noah said as he reached for his deck inside his bag.

Ren had agreed not to look at Noah's cards until one hour before they'd arrive at the city where the tournament would be held.

Noah handed her the deck and Ren began looking at each card intently.

"Hmm, lets see." Ren said as she looked wide eyed at each card. "You have Card of Sanctity, that's a good one. Pot of Greed, Shinato, obviously, Dark Hole, Dark Blade, Giant Soldier of Stone -

"Give me that." Noah said as he tried grabbing the deck from Ren.

"No wait I haven't finished yet." Ren said as she dodged his attempt to get the deck.

Ren's father who was located at the far end of the helicopter eyed them both for a moment and Noah calmed down immediately.

"Okay fine." Noah said with a sigh. "But please be more quiet, don't say the names of every card."

After an hour later the chopper landed about a mile away from the tournament building and a limo was parked just outside the lot waiting for Ren and the others.

As they came near the tournament building Ren and Noah both blinked as they looked at a large white dome.

"Don't look so surprised." Ren's father said with a laugh. "After all this tournament is hosted by Kaiba Corp."

"What?" Noah said as he gasped.

"You mean Seto Kaiba? Didn't I meet him once when I was younger?" Ren asked her father.

"Yep. Him and his little brother." Her father said with a smile as the car parked. "At the time he had just began his company with the virtual reality programs and such, he was only thirteen, but he had a lot of skill."

"Yeah, I remember. His brother was really sweet, but he was...well he just wasn't as nice."

Her father began laughing as he got out of the limo.

"Oh, but I'm sure he's much nicer now Ren." Her father said as he began walking towards the dome.

"I hope your right." Ren said as her and Noah began following her father.

"Wait Ren." Noah said from behind her. "Seto Kaiba...is he in anyway related to my father?"

"What? Nah I doubt that." Ren said with a laugh. "He'd have to be a cousin or a brother of yours."

"But I don't remember any of my cousins being my age." Noah said as they got closer to the white dome. "And I don't remember having a brother."

"See..So the only logical thing is that he has the exact same last name as you." Ren said with a smile. "Of course as far as anyone knows, for now your known as Noah Narrow, at least until were you know what."

Noah blushed as he slightly smiled. "Then we'll both go by the name Kaiba."

"Yeah...Then instead of Narrow Tech the company might even change to Kaiba Tech, who really knows. But anyways, we should really hurry, my watch says 2:56 and the tournament starts at three so we'd better hurry inside."

"Right!" Noah said. And they both ran as fast as they could into the dome.

"Welcome fellow duelist to the third annual duel tournament of Battle City."

From a top balcony in the dome a tall figure stood with a duel disk around his left arm and his deck in his right hand.

"There's Kaiba," Ren told her father as her, him, and Noah stood on the bottom floor of the dome where hundreds of other duelists listen in on what the rules were.

"There's a reason why this time my tournament is inside a building." Kaiba said as everyone looked at the screen that was now projecting his face. "You will begin at the first floor. You will work your way up to getting to the second, dueling other duelist and winning key cards that act as a point system. When you've gotten five cards you will go up to the second floor. By having these five key cards you will be able to go through the doors that open to the stairway that leads to the third floor. Once again you will have to win five more cards from other duelists. Then once you've made it to the fourth and final floor you will enter the finals. These finals will pit eight people against each other and only one duelist will win and become the champion, so now that the rules have been said I will assume you all know what to do. SO LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"

As Ren began making her way up to the fourth floor so did Noah, and together they both made their way to the finals.

"Hey Seto." Mokuba said as he turned to Seto who was walking towards the finalist room. "Isn't that Ren, you know the daughter of the guy who runs Narrow Tech."

"Huh," Kaiba only glanced for a second in her direction and then turned towards Mokuba. "Heh, it's been a long time since we've seen her, I wonder if she'll make it through the finals."

"Seto Kaiba." Said a voice from behind Kaiba. "It's so good to see you."

"Mr. Narrow." Kaiba said as he shook the man's hand. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, almost five years." Kaiba said not even smiling.

"Look how much you've grown. I've heard of your great progress in the business."

"It has it's ups and downs."

"Ah ha ha, Seto, always a kidder. Oh and Mokuba, I'm sorry , how are you?"

"I'm doing good. Are you guys coming over to our house again?"

"Oh...well...actually the only reason I came here was to take Ren to the tournament."

"Yeah I saw." Kaiba said as gave a light grin. "I was surprised to see her skill has improved since the last time we dueled when we were kids."

"Yes, she is quite the duelist. She's won a few tournaments back at home and is become quite the strategist."

"Really." Kaiba grinned. "How would you feel about having dinner at my house this evening."

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose." Mr. Narrow said quickly.

"What do you mean impose, you guys should stay with us for at least the weekend." Mokuba said with a smile. "Ren was really nice to me the last time we hung out together. Please Seto can they stay, just for the weekend."

"Of course."

"Well, I don't know about me staying for the weekend, but I'm sure Ren would love to stay."

"Awesome, then we can hangout all week." Mokuba said excitedly.

After winning the first round of the finals there were only four duelist left.

"Hey Ren, do you know these guys?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, that ones Yugi Moto." Ren said pointing to a spiky haired short kid. "He's the best duelist in the world, or so I've heard."

"And what about the tall guy with the blond hair?"

"That's Joey Wheeler, he's probably the fourth of the best of duelist. Second is Seto and third is a guy name Marik Ishtar."

The duel against Ren verses Yugi began and for a while it seemed as though Ren was winning, but suddenly, just before Ren was going to play her big strategy, Yugi played a trap card and then a monster card, and then before Ren knew it the duel was over and Yugi was the victor.

Noah, however had a little more trouble in the beginning. Trying to avoid Joey's magic cards and deal with his Jinzo made it seem to Noah as though the duel couldn't be won, but suddenly Noah drew Dark Hole, destroyed Jinzo, and used one of his strategies to over power Joey and win the duel.

Now the match was Noah vs. Yugi in a battle to see who would be crowned champion.

Yugi began his move by playing Gama the Magnet warrior in def mode and a trap face down. Noah then used Pot of Greed to draw two cards and summoned Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode.

The rest of the match was played out as Yugi striking, then Noah, then Yugi, and so on.

Kaiba had been viewing the battle and knew all to well who would be the victor of the duel. But still this duelist seemed to have quite a bit of skill. At least he must have if he had stayed in the duel this long.

Noah had only 300 life points left and no monsters on the field. Things were looking bad for him. And on top of that it was Yugi's turn.

"Dark Paladin attack his life points directly!" Yugi yelled as his monster delivered the final attack.

After winning Yugi and Joey both headed to the bottom floor to claim Yugi's prize and out of curiosity of what the prize was, both Ren and Noah followed them to the bottom floor.

"That was a good game, I was honored to duel with the famous Yugi Moto." Noah said as he held out a hand to Yugi.

"As was I. I hope we can duel again sometime."

"Of course he can!" Ren said as she walked up to Yugi. "Hi, I'm Ren Narrow."

"Hey Yug, we gotta go." Joey said as he walked towards Yugi and the others. "Did you say you're Ren Narrow?"

"Yeah, and your Joey Wheeler." Ren said with a smile.

"You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of the guy who runs the technology company called Narrow Tech are you?"

"That's right the one and only."

"Whoa that's awesome, that company makes the coolest stuff for the government."

"Yeah, and who'd of thought she was such a good duelist too." Yugi said with a friendly smile.

"Oh stop it, I'm not that good. So Yugi, what prize did ya get?"

"I don't know yet, Kaiba's suppose to hand it to me. He said for the winner to wait at the bottom floor after the duel was won, but I've been here for almost five minutes and I'm getting a bit tired of waiting."

"I hope that doesn't mean you're going home without your prize." A tall figure walked into the room, revealing himself to be none other then Seto Kaiba. And just behind him, Ren's father and Mokuba.

"Alright Kaiba, where's the prize you promised Yugi?" Joey asked angrily.

"Why does it matter to you?" Kaiba said as he walked up to Yugi. "For winning my tournament, predictably once again, I am to give you this special card."

Kaiba handed Yugi a card placed face down and as Yugi turn it over he gasped at the beauty and stats of the card.

"This one of a kind card is one in one. No other has been made like it and no other will be made like it. It's stats are powerful and it has an unbeatable effect."

"But why are you giving it away?" Yugi asked as he looked at the card with a picture of a white griffin.

"I'm not giving it away, you earned it, besides it's not mine to keep." Seto said aloud. He then turned towards the door, but then suddenly looked back at Yugi. "And if I were you Yugi, I'd definitely consider adding it to my deck."

Seto then began walking slowly out the exit towards his limo, Mokuba running after him with a silver briefcase.

"Hello sweety, did you have fun at the tournament?" Ren's father asked her.

"Of course." Ren said happily. "But I think Noah had even more fun, he made it to the third round of the finals."

"Is that so. Noah you better be careful or your going to be an even better president then I am."

"Excuse me sir." Joey said as he walked towards Mr. Narrow. "Are you president of Narrow Tech?"

"Yes."

"Then it is true. Your company makes the coolest stuff!"

"Ah ha ha. That's good news to hear. I always considered my job one of the best there is."

"Oh totally! My name's Joey Wheeler and this here's my friend Yugi Moto."

"Wow, Yugi Moto. The world famous duelist. Seto says you have quite a lot of skill."

"Oh thanks, I didn't know you knew Kaiba."

"Oh yes we go back quite a few years from when he was younger. And speaking of which, Ren, Seto invited us to a dinner at his house, they'd also like you to stay for the weekend would that be alright?"

"Sure, but what about Noah?" Ren asked.

"Oh don't worry. Noah this will be a perfect time for you to learn more about my company and how it works. So you will fly back in the helicopter with me and we'll be back to pick up Ren on Monday morning."

Noah only shrugged as he looked at Ren and then her father.

"Well I have to go," Ren said to Yugi and Joey. "I hope we can duel again real soon."

"Yeah same here." Joey said as him and Yugi turned towards the door.

"Sure." Yugi said. "See ya."


	4. Dinner With Kaiba

**Author- **I got a review that mentioned the fact that no one noticed Noah. My only answer to this is that Noah's alot older looking. Also Seto doesn't really focus on Noah at this point. However, he will later. But, you'll notice that in this chapter Seto and Noah are still as rivalous as they were in Noah's Virtual world.

* * *

**Chapter Four - Dinner With Kaiba**

"Hey Seto there here!" Mokuba said as he ran towards the front door.

Seto only turned and walked slowly to make his appearance.

"Oh hi Mokuba," Ren said with a smile as she hugged him.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Ren." Mokuba said happily.

"Where's Seto," Ren's father asked just as Seto walked into the hall. "There he is!"

"Hello Mr. Narrow," Seto said with a slight smile. "Glad you and Ren could join me and Mokuba for dinner."

"Oh please Seto, refer to me as Allen." Allen said with a huge smile. "But I'll have you know we also have another guest...His name is Noah."

Noah walked into the hall and looked straight at Seto. But no reaction. Seto only turned around and told everyone to walk into the dinning room and everything would be served to this shortly.

"So Ren, I saw you got to the second round of the finals." Mokuba said as everyone dived to get hot rolls that had just been set on the table.

"Yes, I was at the second round of the finals." Ren said aloud as she grabbed a roll. "But I guess I didn't make it to the third round."

"That's no surprise." Seto said as he leaned forward. "You were facing Yugi Moto. And it's almost impossible to beat him. Believe me, In previous duels it's seemed as if I might win, but then Yugi somehow takes the match and your defeated."

"Yeah, I remember reading something on that." Ren responded. "Something about him being unbeatable or something."

"Oh he's unbeatable...it's just a matter of finding the right strategy to beat him." Seto said as he buttered his roll.

Mokuba suddenly stepped in.

"My brothers been trying to beat Yugi since as long as he's known him. But now that Yugi has the Egyptian God Cards he's invincible."

"Egyptian God Cards?" Noah said in confusion.

"Yeah, don't you know Noah?" Ren asked him. "There the three gods that were made into cards and each one has it's only special ability and there on chunk of attack points."

"Well that's one way to put it," Seto said with an amused look on his face. "Or you can look at them as the three strongest cards in the world that should only be in the deck of a true champion."

"And I imagine your one heck of a duelist by now Seto," Mr. Narrow said with a smile. "With the way you played back when you were a kid I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah Seto you must be really skilled." Said Ren as the food was brought out.

"Well if you'd like to see my skills for yourself then why don't we have a duel." Seto said as he picked up his fork.

"A duel...you mean you versus me?"

"Of course if your to scared to except my challenge I can't stop you from backing down." Seto said with a bit of arrogance.

"Hey! Of course she'll duel you." Noah said, lifting his head up from eating his steak. "Ren's not about to back away from a challenge and I'll bet she'll even beat you."

"Ha! Give me a break." Seto said as he laughed a little at the statement Noah had made. "So..what will it be Ren? Are you in or are you out?"

"A duel against you! Your on!" Ren said as she stuck her fork into her steak.

"So Seto I hear your eighteen now am I right." Ren's father asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

"You must really have the ladies going after you am I right?"

"Heh, more or less."

"Ah ha. So have you given any thought to who you might be marrying, any special someone?"

"Heh, not exactly. I'm all work and no play. And at the moment I'm not really looking to get real serious about anyone."

"Oh is that so. You know I was like that once. A big time work- a-holic I was, but then I met that special someone on accident. Turns out she was one of my secretaries. Then we fell in love got married and you know all the rest."

"Hmm, touching story." Seto said sarcastically. "But I'm not a easy to pin down, and most people know that."

"Well you may not know this but Ren is engaged to this young man over here."

"Wow, Ren your getting married?" Mokuba asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"He's going to take over my company for me because Ren doesn't want to and that way Narrow Tech will keep on going." Mr. Narrow said as he finished his meal.

Seto looked a Noah for a bit then at Ren and gave a slight grin. In his mind the only this he could think was why Ren would want to get married to someone much less a wimpy green haired guy.

"Ren once you've finished your meal we'll both head to the dueling arena to get the duel disks ready." Seto said with a grin.

"Hey Seto can we watch." Mokuba asked aloud.

"Of course, you can all watch." Seto said.

After the meal Ren, Seto and the other headed over the arena room and Ren and Seto both put on duel disks as Mokuba showed everyone else where to sit so they could watch.

"You may not know this but I've beaten top duelists from around the world." Seto said a grin. "And when this duel is done I'll be sure that I win."

"Seto I wish you would say things like that." Ren said in a sweet voice. But suddenly grinned. "You'll only embarrass yourself when you lose."

"Heh, so big words for such a small girl." Seto said grinning from ear to ear.

Ren only glared at him as she walked off to her area where she would be dueling in the large dome shaped arena.

"Are you ready to duel?" Seto yelled from across the room.

"I'm ready when you are Mr. Kaiba." Ren said sarcastically.

Seto only grinned.

"Then Duel!" He yelled. And the duel was on.

"Alright then Seto, why don't I get this duel started." Ren said with a grin. "Because as you know, it's ladies first. I play two cards face down and a monster card in face down."

"Heh, I didn't realize that you were a lady." Seto said as Ren glared at him. "Now it's my turn! I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode. And then I think I'll play this magic card. Noble of Crossout destroys your face down monster and puts it out of play. We then both shuffle our decks." Both Ren and Seto shuffled there decks and receded the duel. "I'm not done just yet so for my next move I'll play two trap cards face down and then I'll attack your life points directly. Go my Vorse Raider! Attack her now!"

"You've activated my trap card!" Ren yelled as a trap card was revealed on the field. "Sakuretsu Armor stops your attack and destroys your monster."

"Whoa did you see that move." Noah said as him and everyone else watched Seto and Ren duel from an upstairs balcony walkway. "She just used that trap card to destroy Seto's monster."

"Wow," Mokuba said in astonishment. "She's a lot better then before. But there's no way she'll beat my brother."

"Well, I'd have to admit that was a very good strategy you pulled just then." Seto said with a grin. "Now lets see what you can come up with next."

Ren drew a card and looked at her hand intently. Seto only waited quietly as Ren thought up her strategy.

"Hmm, Ren has gotten good." Seto thought to himself. "The last move she played was actually good for someone of her status, or maybe not good enough. Could it be that she actually has gotten better? Well there's only one way to find out."

"Okay here we go! I play Harpie's Brother in attack mode and then I'll play this, Giant Trunade."

Suddenly a huge tornado came blowing about the field and cards were thrown into the air.

"Harpie's Brother, now that the coast is clear attack Seto's life points directly." Ren said as her Harpie's brother, using all his strength, attacked Seto and took a chunk out of his life points.

"Yeah! Go Ren!" Noah yelled from the balcony as Seto glared at both him and Ren.

"This duel is far from over. I draw, and then I'll play my two cards face down and then play Spirit Ryu in attack mode. This monster gains 1000 attack points when I discard as dragon to the graveyard, so for this turn I'll discard my Blue-Eyes."

"What, why is Seto discarding his Blue-Eyes?" Mokuba questioned.

"Because he know he wont win." Noah said aloud.

"Huh!" said Mokuba.

"Why are you discarding your Blue-Eyes Seto?" Ren asked in surprise.

"Heh, only someone as unskilled as you wouldn't know the reason."

"What! Un skilled as- Wait a minute, you have monster reborn, your planning to summon him from your graveyard." Ren said as she gasped.

"Ha, you read my mind." Seto said as he played the magic card. "Now I will play the card to revive my Blue-Eyes and destroy your life points all in one turn."

Suddenly the Blue-Eyes arose from the ground and roared loudly.

"What do you mean in one turn, even if you have summoned Blue-Eyes you still won't take out all of my life points. Even if both your monster are stronger then my Harpie's Brother."

"What? I'm sorry I could hear your remark about that Harpie's Brother being mine." Seto said as Ren gave him a funny look. "For you see I also have another magic card. Change of Heart will allow me to take over your monster and control it for one turn. And even though one turn isn't a lot it's all I need to attack you and get rid of all your life points."

"Oh no, looks like Ren is losing." Mr. Narrow said with a sigh. "I'm just hoping she won't be to upset about it and still remember the fun she had."

"I'm just hoping she'll win." Noah said in a determined voice.

"She won't." Mokuba said. Noah and Mr. Narrow both turn to him. "Seto already has the upper hand and on top of that it's his move and his turn to attack. Once he attacks with all his monsters the game will be over."

"Alright then, Blue-Eyes, Spirit Ryu, and Harpie's brother, attack her life points and win me the duel."

All monster prepared their attacks and then aiming them straight at Ren they all attacked with each of their attacks.

"No, she lost!" Noah said with sadness.

"Yes, but at least she had fun." Ren's dad said aloud.

"Yeah, and besides that she was awesome the first few moves." Mokuba said scratching his head. "I'll have to admit she's a strong duelist, she almost measures up to my brother."

That night as Ren's father said good bye to Seto, Ren and Mokuba taking Noah with him, Noah felt a little sad to be leaving Ren behind. He wouldn't be able to see her for a while and the only thing that would be keeping his mind occupied would be the lessons Mr. Narrow would soon be giving him.

"So Ren, what do you feel like doing tomorrow?" asked Mokuba as he and Ren headed towards a large sitting room along with Seto who was far behind them.

"I don't know, what is there to do around here." Ren asked as they entered the sitting room laced with beautiful curtains on each window and bookshelves at each corner. Not to mention the softy cushy chairs and couch that set in the middle of the room atop a large detailed carpet.

"Well you could always help me with my work." Seto said as he to entered the room.

"Huh, you mean I'd actually get to help you out with your gadgets?" Ren asked with excitement. Ren may not have really liked Seto, but even if he was a jerk he still made the coolest inventions, including her favorite, his virtual games.

"Whoa Ren, I didn't know you were into technology and the gadgets my brother makes." Mokuba said with a laugh.

"Oh yes, someday I may even design my own virtual game-

"Ah ha ha ha, that's a laugh." Seto said with an amused look on his face. "I started making games when I was twelve and you're wanting to learn now."

"Could you teach me?" Ren asked nicely.

"Hmm, I'm sorry, but teaching you would be to big of a task for me and I need all that time to finish my work. I have a company to run you know."

"I can learn, even if I were to just watch you work I could learn." Ren said with determination as she spoke to Seto. He only sighed and sat down in a chair near to him.

"Tell you what, I let you watch me work, but you'll have to help me out. I'll need you to organize things for me around my office."

"But what about us doing something tomorrow?" asked Mokuba.

"Of course we'll do something tomorrow Mokuba, how about I have breakfast with you in the morning and then when I'm done with helping Seto we can go to the arcade or to the mall or where ever you want to go. Sound like a deal?" Mokuba nodded, smiling with a pleasant smile and then took Ren over to the book shelves to show her their books.

That even as it got later everyone headed off to bed, or at least Ren and Mokuba did. Of course, before Ren could go to sleep she had to check up on someone before hand.

"Hey, how's it going." Noah said from the online chatting screen. Ren looked into the web cam attached to her computer and smiled at him.

"Great, tomorrow I'm going to be helping Seto out with his work and then in the afternoon I'll be hanging out with Mokuba."

"Your helping Seto out?" Noah asked with astonishment. He shook his head and then added in. "If I were you I'd stay as far away from him as possible. I barely no him and I can already tell he doesn't like you."

Seto so happened to be passing the hall where Ren's room door was slightly cracked open and overheard what exactly they were saying.

"I know he may not like me, but just because we acted childish when we were younger doesn't mean we have to now. I may not think of Seto as being a friend, but I'll treat him like one even if he is mean."

"Hmm, well I'd better be going. It's getting late and you father wants me up by five tomorrow."

"Okay then I guess I'll see you later."

The web screen suddenly turned black and then vanish. Ren then turned off her laptop she had brought with her and stared into the black screen aimlessly. However something began to form in her vision as she looked straight in to the screen and before she knew it she realized right away who the figure was.

"Ahh, Seto you scared me!" Ren said aloud only to have Seto shush her.

"I came by to tell you that you will need to report to my office exactly at eight o' clock tomorrow morning."

"Oh...okay then." Ren said as she stood up from her chair at the table. Seto then suddenly turned for the door and began to head out. "What, you aren't going to tuck me in?"

"Heh, I'm sure you'll be fine." Seto said as he continued walking towards the door. "Oh and by the way, if I were you I'd tell that little boyfriend of yours to stop making rumors about me."

And with that Seto was out the door, leaving Ren to go to bed while still in her mind spread the thought of what Seto had said about Noah spreading rumors. Had he overheard their conversation? Was he trying to tell her that he didn't hate her? But as the time went by the only thing that went through Ren's head were dreams as she slept.


	5. To Much Work and No Play

**Author- I hope you guys like this chapter. Ren goes to work with Seto, but won't stop talking about Noah and Ren's marriage agreement. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five - To Much Work and No Play**

The morning sunlight shown through the window like gold strands and fell upon Ren's bed. Ren had been very tired from the night before and was fast asleep as she lay in the big comfy bed. Between the tournament, the dinner, dueling with Seto, and staying up late Ren was all but ready to get up.

"Hey Seto, where you think Ren is?" Mokuba asked as they both sat at the large table in the breakfast room. "I hope she didn't sleep in."

"Hmm, probably did." Seto said getting up from his seat. "I wouldn't want her to miss out on all the fun. It's best she gets up as soon as possible."

"I'll wake her up." Mokuba said as he started to get up from his chair.

"No, that's okay Mokuba. She's working for me today so it'll be my responsibility to wake her up."

"Okay then." Mokuba said meekly, and continued eating his cereal.

Seto walked up the staircase and into the hall that lead to Ren's room. It hadn't really occurred to him that having Mokuba wake up Ren might not have been a bad idea, but on the other hand she was his responsibility since she was in his house and he was temporarily her boss.

Seto walked into Ren's room and slowly crept up to her bed. How exactly would he wake her up? And why was she sleeping in anyways?

Seto looked at the sleeping Ren and stared long and hard, thinking of some way he could wake her up.

"Hmm, why would it matter any ways how I woke her up," Seto thought to himself. "It's simple. Just do it!"

Suddenly a slight yawn from Ren broke the silence as she rolled over to face him. Seto looked at her and then turned away. Then turning, seeing she was now rolled with her face to the ceiling Seto decided, at last, to wake her up.

"Ren. Ren! Wake up." Seto said in a low, but soft whisper.

Ren's eyes suddenly opened and imagine her surprise to see Seto looking down at her.

"Ahh, Seto what are you doing in here!" Ren questioned as she sat up straight in the bed. Seto shot back a little but soon straightened up as he prepared to give Ren his lecture.

"If you haven't notice it's seven twenty-five and I very sure you promise to have breakfast with Mokuba this morning, not to mention work for me at Eight. So if you're going to keep your promise I'd suggest you get up right now and show a little more responsibility."

"Of course I have responsibility." Ren said aloud.

"Good." Seto said exiting the room. "I'll expect to see you in the breakfast room in five minutes."

As soon as Ren was sure Seto had gone she closed the door of her room then quickly rushed over to get the emergency clothes she had packed just incase when she had left to go to the tournament. They'd be good for one day at least, but she'd need to by some new clothes at the store that day so she'd have some to where the rest of the weekend.

"Hey Mokuba, hi Seto." Ren said with a smile as she enter the breakfast room wearing a skirt and a blue shirt. She sat down next to Mokuba and told the maid what exactly she wanted then turned back to the Kaiba brothers. "So Mokuba, how about we head to the arcade this afternoon, then we can head to the mall for some smoothies, and of course I'll also need to pick up a few things to wear for tomorrow as well, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, of course." Mokuba said then turned to Seto. "Is that alright with you Seto."

"Of course Mokuba. Just make sure you guys aren't out to late." Seto finished his drink and then continued. "I'll call you cell phone Mokuba so you'll know when exactly to come home."

"Cool then that's settled." Ren smiled and then turned to Seto. "So where am I going to be working exactly?"

Seto got up from he chair and began walking out of the room.

"You're question will be answered if you follow me." Seto said aloud. Ren quickly got up from her seat and immediately followed Seto to his limo where they'd head off to Kaiba Corp, leaving Mokuba to stay at the Kaiba mansion and play video games until Ren came back.

Both Seto and Ren entered the limo and it immediately began moving. All was quiet for a while and even though it had only been a minute it seemed more like an hour to Ren.

A suddenly clearing of the throat broke the silence as Seto attempt to say something.

"I'm very impressed by your fathers work, his company power is exceptionably good." Seto eyed Ren with a slight grin. "It's kind of a shame though that his company will not be taken over by one of his heirs. Stop me if I'm wrong, but I'm not even sure if your boyfriend is even business material."

"Hmm, first of all he's not really my boyfriend and secondly your wrong about him. He has a good heart and I know that with my dad's training he'll be able to make the right decisions in business."

"Huh, what do you mean he's not your boyfriend?" Seto looked confused. "Your father said you were getting married, weren't you two at least boyfriend and girlfriend at one time?"

"It maybe true that we are getting married, but I'm not marrying him because-well you see-never mind it's to long a story." Ren leaned back in the seat and turned to face the window.

Seto's thoughts were only that maybe Ren had been forced to marry Noah. But Ren's father didn't seem like the type who'd force his only daughter to marry, even if she didn't want to take control of the company.

The rest of the ride was pretty much quiet and as the limo drew closer to the Kaiba Corp building Ren began to feel a happy feeling inside of her.

The limo stopped just in front of the building and a door was opened. Seto immediately walked out and Ren followed just behind.

"Stay close." Seto said as they both entered Kaiba Corp. The inside looked just like any other building she had been to of a large company. The walls white, the carpet grey. Not much to see. A receptionist at the front greeted both Seto and Ren as they passed on their way to the elevator. "We'll take this elevator up to the fifteenth floor. I have a few things you can work on, but most of it's paper work I need enveloped." Seto and Ren both walked through the elevator doors and Seto pushed the fifteenth button just as the elevator doors closed.

"So what exactly do you do in your office?" Ren asked curiously. Seto stared long and hard outside the elevator window where he could see the town of domino.

"I check up on my business, make investments and such, and other things you probably wouldn't like doing as I take it since you decided to give up your company."

"Would you stop with that already, I did what I did and I'm fine with it."

The elevator doors suddenly opened and they walked out and headed towards two sets of doors which were opened by Seto.

The office was a very clean up to date office with all the essential need for a president. A tv at the right built into the wall. A couch in the center of the room. A desk near the back center with a computer on it and a telephone. And to the end of the room a large window over looking all of domino city.

"I have a few things you can work on in this cabinet," Seto said as he pointed to a cabinet with many drawers. He looked up but only to find that Ren had been staring outside for those few minutes he was talking. Seto felt like he need to yell at her for ignoring him, but then stopped himself and walked to where Ren was staring out at the city and stood beside her.

"Do you ever just get frustrated in your work and get stressed and then look out at the city?" Ren asked as she looked up at Seto. Seto gazed into her blue eyes for a few seconds, and then turned to his desk.

"Of course not." He said menacingly. "That's one of the dumbest ideas I've ever heard of."

"Well I don't think it is. I think it would be very relaxing. Especially if I were cooped up in this office all day."

Seto sat in his chair and then turned his computer on. He had looked out that window countless times, sometimes he wasn't even looking at anything, but he did know of all things it did relieve the stress he had often.

Ren moved over to the cabinet and pulled out a box filled with letters that needed to be enveloped. She then sat on the couch and began her work folding the letters, stuffing them in the envelopes, licking the envelopes, and then stamping them.

The room was quiet for a while, then Seto got a phone call and after a brief conversation hung up.

"Your father called." Seto said breaking the silence. "He asked if it would be alright for you to stay the whole week. As long as your alright with it."

"Of course." Ren smiled then continued her work, but she couldn't just leave it at that, she had to ask why. "Did my father say why?"

Seto took a deep breath before turning his attention from his computer towards Ren and looked directly into her eyes. "He says he has a lot more then he thought that he needs to teach you boy- I mean Noah so he hoped you wouldn't staying here since Mokuba enjoyed having you here."

Ren nodded her head and then turned to work. "Thank you Seto, for you know not say that Noah was my boyfriend."

"If you don't me asking," Seto began as he kept his eyes on his computer screen. "How is it you two decided to get married?"

Ren folded a letter and set it neatly inside an envelope, licking it then sealing it with the finally addition of a stamp.

"If it's to hard a question to ask then I suppose you-

"No that's alright." Ren looked up at Seto from her sitting position on the couch. "You see Noah was well, how should I put this." Ren thought for a moment of how she'd say it. She didn't to tell Seto everything, what would he thing? "He was unconscious. Somehow through some weird file how ever he was able to talk to me on my computer and that is how I got to know him. I wanted to bring him out of his coma, but my father wouldn't allow it. He said the only was he would resurrect would be if he were to take over the company since I wouldn't, but the only way he could that would be if he married me. So I did what I could, made a promise and with that promise I gave Noah's life back to him."

"But in one way he stole yours from you." Seto said still staring at the screen. "I don't see how a guy you barely knew could mean so much to you."

"Hmm, I may not know what it's like to have a sibling like you do Seto, but Noah's a lot like having one." Ren said softly. "So I know I can trust him, I know he'll always be there for me."

"That still isn't that good of a reason."

"It may not seem like a good reason to you Seto, but wouldn't you be thankful if you were in a coma and someone did whatever they could to help you out of it, even if it meant giving up the things they loved most. Someone given that special chance of receiving life again are some of the best friends you can make."

"Hmm, now I see. You're a lot like your father." Seto smiled. "But friendship isn't the only thing in a success story. You need to have brains and skill and in doing so you'll be able to get through life a lot easier."

"Oh Seto. Despite your helpful words someday you will indeed see the error of your description of friendship." Ren finished her box of letters and set them on a near by table. But before going back to the cabinet to get more letters to seal into envelopes Ren turned to the window at the back of Seto's office. Such a big window it was. And so much activity going on outside. "Hard to believe two of the top duelists in the world live in this very same city."

Seto kept at his work never once turning around to look out the window.

"Ren, why is it you have friends?"

"Huh? What do you mean Seto?"

"I mean what are friends good for?"

"Seto there's only one thing friends are good for and that's to do stuff that you like with them. When two people like the same things they converse and then soon become friends. I'm sure if you were to look hard enough you'd find a person or more you have as a friend."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why would I need a friend, they don't things for me."

"It's like I said before. You find people who share your interests. People need people because they get lonely. And if you haven't notice many friends sometimes fall in love if they are male and female because they like each others personality and they get along well with that person."

A minute of silence spread through out the office as Seto still stared into his computer screen. Suddenly a loud beep was heard.

"Mr. Kaiba," Said a male voice. "You brother has come to see you."

"Send him up right away." Seto said pushing a button on the speaker where the voice had come from.

"Well if your time here is nearly over. It is almost twelve o' clock and my brother probably want's you guys to go to the go get some lunch. You can meet him at the door."

Ren began to head for the door and then turned around to face Seto. "Hey Seto, how would you like to come with us?"

Seto stared at her for a moment, but had no time to say anything as Mokuba opened the office door at that very moment.

"Come on Ren," Mokuba said as he smiled at Ren. "Hey Seto."

"Hey Mokuba, would it be alright if your brother came with us?" Ren asked winking to Mokuba.

"Huh, yeah sure." Mokuba walked up to Seto's desk. "Seto do you wanna come."

"Not really," Seto said getting up his chair at his desk. He then walked towards Mokuba. "I have a business to run and I'm not really up to-

"Oh come on Seto." Ren blurted out. "Don't be such a stiff. Can't you have a just a little bit of fun? You've been working since eight anyways and I'm sure you don't have that much to take care of."

"Yes, I do. You may not realize it Ren because you rejected your family business, but there's more to keeping a business then you think."

"Again with the family business thing." Ren looked up at Seto with pleading eyes. "If you have so much then why don't you have some one else do it for you. One day of fun won't kill you."

"And how do you know it won't?" Seto grinned. But Ren was more determined then, he thought, to get Seto to come with them and after a sigh she walked up to Seto and began pulling him towards the door as she held on to his arm. "What are you doing?" Seto pulled away. "Don't you know when I say no I mean no."

"But you never said no Seto." Ren said aloud. "Come on Seto, I promise will have fun. Just trust me. And afterwards we'll go get smoothies and then after that we'll go shopping and then go out to eat." Seto only looked at her, not saying a word. "Please Seto, I may never get to see you guys for a long time."

"Arg." Seto looked at Mokuba and then to Ren again. "Alright, I'll go with you, but this is the only day I'll be spending with you guys." Seto said as they left the room. "Remember that."

"Awesome," Mokuba whispered to Ren as they rode the elevator down. "I can't believe you actually got my brother to come with us, but why did you want him to come? Just curious."

The elevator door opened and they all walked out into the front where the receptionist once again said hi.

"I did it for you Mokuba." Ren said as headed towards the limo parked outside the building.

"Oh, thanks." Mokuba and Ren both hopped into the limo and it drove off to their next destination.

"Now where should we head first?" Ren asked as she looked at both Kaiba brothers. "How about you Seto, you have any suggestions?"

Seto only half laughed and receded his silence.

"I know!" Mokuba held up his hand. "The arcade. You should see the one in Domino, it's huge."

"Alright then, to the arcade." Ren pointed ahead.

* * *

Next Time: Seto is literally dragged to the arcade where Ren shows him how to have some much needed fun. It wouldn't have been so bad, if only people didn't think they were boyfriend and girlfriend.  



	6. The Meaning of Friendship

**Author- **Just a little chapter to get Kaiba into the mood. This chapter also gave a chance for Ren to put in her opinion on friendship, a topic Seto tries to stay away from.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter** **Six - The Meaning of Friendship**

"Come on Seto," Yelled Ren from a dancing arcade game. "It's a lot of fun."

"I don't think so." Seto said arrogantly. "I'm a duelist not a dancer."

"Oh really, so you think I could beat you?" Ren said aloud. "Just watch me it's more fun then you think."

Ren selected a song from the song list and then stood in the middle of the pad until the game began.

"Watch this Seto." Ren said as she began dancing to the beat of each step on the screen.

Seto watched closely as Ren placed her foot in all sorts of different spots to the beat of the song and suddenly he began to feel the beat and how it worked to aid Ren in her dancing moves.

"Ren isn't half bad at playing this game." Thought Seto as he watched Ren's feet move. And suddenly without know it he was tapping his feet to the beat.

The song ended and Ren turned around to face Seto. Several people clapped there hands as Ren bowed.

"So how about it Seto." Ren said as the people began going back to their games. "Think you can beat me on a two player more?"

"Heh, I don't think so I'm not playing on that thing." Seto said arrogantly.

"So you think I will beat you." Ren smiled and gazed at him.

"What, of course not. I have a lot more skill then you do."

"Hey Seto, guess what I won five games." Mokuba said as he ran to Seto.

"Mokuba, tell your brother he needs to do something other then stand around all day." Ren said with a grin.

"Yeah, like work." Seto grinned.

But despite his attitude Ren determined as ever began pushing him up to the dancing arcade game.

"Come on Seto." She said as she struggled to push his onto the dance game. One foot touched the game, but the other wouldn't budge. "Seto look, you even have a crowd of people." She was right. Several people were now watching and this made Seto practically leap on to the dancing game as they cheered and yelled his name.

"Alright Kaiba! Way to go Kaiba!" They cheered aloud.

"Alright fine," Seto said with a straight face. "Lets get this over with."

"I thought you'd never ask." Ren put in a coin and pushed the start button. "Okay first after choosing our mode we'll need to choose the song. Any ideas."

"Yeah, why don't you just pick a song and get dancing already."

"Sorry." Ren picked a song and stepped into the middle of the pad. Seto followed. The music suddenly began and the arrows popped onto the screen soon after. Seto had a little trouble at first, at least on what exactly he needed to do. "Move your feet to the arrows on your side. See left up, left down, left up, right down. That's it." Seto was finally getting the hang of it and followed most of every step on the screen despite the fact that it was a bit hard for him to get from one square to the next with only two feet and five places to go. "Use both your feet in all areas." Ren yelled as she hopped on both left up and left down with both feet. "Like this." She showed him a few more moves and soon he was trying them out. Lights flashed in the air and around the game as speakers boomed the sound of the music. And at the sides bunches of people cheering for both Seto and Ren.

"Yeah, way to go Seto! Nice Moves Ren!" Yelled Mokuba from the sidelines.

The dance game finally ended and everyone cheered as both Seto and Ren hopped off the game.

"You did great Seto," Ren said happily with a smile. "Even though I won anyways. And you'll have to admit, that was a bit of fun wasn't it?"

"Ah ha ha." Seto stared away for a while and then turned to face Ren. He gazed into her eyes. "To tell you the truth I'd much rather be working."

"Oh come on Seto." Ren said with a punch on Seto's shoulder. Seto looked back at Ren with a quick glare. Ren only smiled and Seto sighed as he began walking away. "Hey where you going Seto?"

"Somewhere your not." Seto said coldly.

"Aw come on Seto I thought we were friends." Ren smiled and winked.

"What? You thought we were friends?" Seto gave a small smirk. "Ha, give me a break."

Ren gave a sad look as Seto began to turn towards the direction he was going. "I still consider you as my friend." Seto stopped.

"Why does this girl insist on offering friendship?" Seto thought to himself. He looked at Ren and sighed. "She doesn't understand that friendship is pointless for me and I'll never need it."

"Didn't you want to get smoothies at the mall." Seto said aloud. "If we hurry we can still make it there with enough time to find clothes for you for this week." He looked at Ren who straightened her face. "And if you want I guess I could help you out."

Ren smiled widely and gave out a happy cry as she dragged both him and Mokuba to the limo to go straight to the mall.

"Mokuba what kinda smoothie do you want?" Asked Ren from the smoothie stand.

"I'll take strawberry, thanks." Mokuba said and then immediately found him and his group a table.

"What flavor are thinking about getting Seto?" Ren asked with a smile.

"Cherry," He said quickly.

Ren ordered the smoothies from the stand at the mall and then went to sit with Seto and Mokuba.

"Alright, we have strawberry for Mokuba," She handed him his smoothie. "Cherry for Seto," Ren said as she handed him the red smoothie cup. "And pineapple for me."

They all began drinking their own smoothies slowly, not saying a word until...BRAIN FREEZE!

"So why do you like cherry so much Seto, most people I know hate it because it's to sweet. Maybe that means your really sweet inside." Ren smiled and then began slurping away at her smoothie.

"Heh, yeah right. It's just my favorite flavor that's all." Seto grinned. "Why's your pineapple?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe cause it's so sweet, but yet a bit sour." Ren smiled and then slurped again.

"Like you." Seto said under his breath.

"Thanks for the compliment Seto."

"I meant the sour part."

"What!"

"Hey Seto, look!" Mokuba motioned to a game store that had just opened in the mall. "I heard they have all of the coolest games from all over the country."

"Wow." Ren stood up from her seat. "I have to check that out."

"If you want to get your clothes you'll have to get them now." Seto said as he stood up and walked towards a trash can to throw his cup away.

"Oh, okay then. Mokuba I wont stop you from going to the game store, but Seto, I want you to come with me like you promised." Ren said aloud.

"What!"

"Come one it'll be fun. Besides you said you'd help me out."

"Bye you guys I'll meet at the front at five." Mokuba said as he waved before going into the game store.

"Okay Mokuba." Ren yelled and both her and Seto made their way towards the many clothes stores, including Ren's favorite Goalies.

"Hello," said a black haired lady as they entered the store. "How may I help you two?"

"I'm looking for just some casual clothes to wear for the next week. I'll probably need about eight pairs of clothes so do you think you might be able to suggest a few things." Ren smiled and the black hair lady followed her to racks of casual clothes wear leaving Seto to watch.

"Oh hi there." Called out another lady from behind Seto. He turned around. "Don't be shy. Many of the boyfriends who come in here are. Just have a seat in one of these chairs over here." She said as she pointed to a spot at the middle of the store with a couch and a few armchairs.

"Oh, thank you. But that girl you think is my girlfriend is not." Seto said not even looking at the store lady as she gasped and apologized. "No, I'm just taking her to get clothes for the rest of the week."

"Oh, so is she your sister?" The lady asked curiously.

"No, one of my friends daughters."

The lady turned to walk towards the back to help out someone, but then stopped and added "You know you two would make a great couple." Seto gasped and about said something, but found the lady had disappeared.

"What was she talking about me and her a cute couple." Seto thought to himself as he leaned back in the chair. "Me and her are two totally different people." Seto looked over to where Ren was picking out a few clothes and gave a faint grin as he thought once more about what the lady had said. "Heh, couple."

Ren looked through several clothes in the rack and found many cute shirts and a few shorts and jeans to wear.

"Your boyfriends really cute." Said the black haired lady as she helped Ren with her selections. Ren just about fell over after hearing the remark.

"I'm sorry, he's not my boyfriend." Ren said with a faint smile.

"No, your joking." The lady said with a laugh. "You guys looked so cute coming in together. You should definitely consider asking him out."

"What, ask Seto out?" Ren thought to herself. She couldn't ask Seto out. Even if he was cute, she was to be married to Noah.

"There you are." Said the lady with a smile. "I'll get your um..we'll the guy you were with so he can rate you on your clothing."

"What!" Ren tried to stop the lady, but she refused.

"Just make your way to the dressing room," she said as she pushed Ren towards the dressing room in the back.

"But." To late, she was already headed towards the dressing room and the black haired lady was headed to where Seto sat.

Ren found a room and placed her clothes on the hooks on the wall.

"Sir, the girl you were with has asked me to bring you to rate her clothing so she knows if it's okay to buy."

"What, why would I want to-

"I can tell she really likes you. You should at least be a gentlemen and do this one thing for her."

Seto only stared as it registered in his mind the words the lady had just said.

"Aw man the zippers stuck." Ren said as she tried to zip up a skirt. Finally the zipper went up. "Yes. And now to see what this outfit looks like."

Ren walked out of the room she was in and went towards a set of three large mirrors. A white shirt saying the words 'COOL' on it, with red letters and a red jacket, not to mention a blue jean skirt, was an awesome combination and looked good with the already white shoes Ren was wearing. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Not half bad." Ren said to herself.

"Look's good." Said Seto as he walked up from behind her. And this time he was actually telling the truth. And seeing it in his face Ren knew so.

"Wow, a compliment from you." Ren said sarcastically.

"Heh, yeah I guess that was one." Seto sat down on a bench in the dressing room hall.

"Wait here." Ren said as she went into her dressing room. "I'll find something else to try one."

The black haired lady walked in and smiled. "See. She looks really happy. She's probably had a crush on you from what I can tell."

"What?" Seto questioned. The woman only laughed and walked out of the dressing room.

"Yeah right." Seto thought. The chances of Ren liking him were one percent, and the other ninety-nine belonged to Noah. "But what if she does like me? No, no she can't, she promised to marry Noah. So stop getting those stupid ideas in your head."

Ren opened the door and revealed shorts and a yellow t-shirt with a picture of a cat on it.

"What do you think?" Ren said as Seto looked at her from head to toe. She looked great when she had shorts on. And even better in a skirt.

"It looks good." Seto said without a smile, but a slight expression of happiness.

"Wow," thought Seto. "She really did look good in those clothes. Especially the- Wait, don't think that...just keep your mind on something else."

"Okay." Ren said coming out once again with a ruffled orange skirt and a half long sleeved shirt with a gold and orange striped design. "How does it look?"

"Hmm," Seto looked up from his thoughts and gave a half smile. "Great."

Ren began walking towards her room. "Is something wrong Seto?" Ren asked once inside her dressing room. "You look like your really deep in thought." It was true, he had been deep in thought, but he wasn't about to tell her what he was thinking about.

"Seto why I'm glad you came to help me with my clothes." Ren said with a smile as she began trying on another set of clothes. "It may not seem to you that your alright without friends, but once you have them you wonder why you didn't have them sooner."

"Really?" Seto said sarcastically. "And how exactly do you know this."

"Well it's not exactly what I know from friendship. I've always had friends. But there's always something else that most people go without that seems to pertain from friendship. And that's love."

Seto gasped. "And how would this be connected to your experiences?" Seto asked. "I thought you only were marrying Noah so he could have a life again."

"No, I don't mean Noah." Ren said with a sigh. "I've never really had a boyfriend, mostly because I was so shy, but this summer I've actually become more confident. And even though I thought I may never need love I found someone, at least for a while. We only partially knew each other and he works at my fathers company. Of course I'm sure it was just puppy love, but at the time it felt real. And when you get this feeling you sort of don't want it to go away. And at the time you wonder how exactly you went all this time without it."

"Heh, really. Well despite your story I think it's safe to say I probably wont ever feel that way." Seto grinned.

"I doubt that. Even the most toughest and meanest of people can fall in love. It just all depends on what the persons looking for. You may not see her now, but some day you'll find that special someone who's perfect for you." Ren came out of the dressing room. "Now how do you fancy this outfit." Ren wore a beautiful jeweled black blouse with dark blue jeans.

Seto sat stunned at the beautiful outfit.

"Hmm, your right, it's a little much."

"No, I was just admiring it. That's probably your best one yet."

"Thank you." Ren walked back into her dressing room and began trying on more things.

After purchasing the clothes and going to a shoe store to buy some shoes and socks Ren and Seto were both tired and ready to go. So they headed off to the front of the mall.

"You guys should have seen the cool games they had there." Mokuba said aloud as they got into the limo.

"Really? We should go there tomorrow." Ren said excitedly.

"Yeah, then I can show you all the cool games they have there." Mokuba smiled. "Did you get the things you needed Ren?"

"Yep." Ren said as she pointed to the back of the limo where the driver was stuffing three bags in. "There all in the back. And now the only thing we have to do is worry about dinner. Anyone have any ideas?" No one answered.

"If I could make a suggestion." Said the driver. "That new restaurant called Inksos is suppose to be good. There famous for their meats, especially their steaks."

"Alright then." Ren said. "Sound okay to you guys?"

"Sure." Mokuba said.

"Fine by me." Seto said calmly.

"Alright then, we'll go to Inksos." Ren said aloud and they were off.

* * *

**Next Time:** After an eventful day at the arcade and the mall Ren and the Kaiba brothers head to a new resturaunt. Ren has gotten something for Mokuba, but she's taking a long time to come back. Could she be in trouble? 


	7. Warming Up to It

**Author- **I haven't really been at my computer much this week. (Been preparing for camps, tennis tryouts, school.) Anyways, both my parents are away and so I have a bit of free time for the next three days. My Goal: To upadate and do as much as possible. I'm gonna be real busy, but this might just mean there will be new chapters each day. Maybe.

Anywho...I got a comment about the pairings in this fanfic. Is is Ren and Noah or Ren and Seto? I don't want to ruin the surprise, but I don't want you all to be dissapointed so I'll say...It's both. Confused? Don't worry, it'll all come together as the story goes further.

And remember...If you have any comments, complaints, questions, or anything at all...I wanna hear um! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Warming Up To It**

As they were driving in town, dozens of stores and buildings were being passed by, Seto began to remember when he had last seen Ren so many years ago. At the time Seto may have been the CEO of Kaiba Corp, but even he had a lot to learn about making friends.

"Hey, give it back Seto." A young Ren called out. He remembered it all clearly. She was only 13, but still one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen and the only girl he ever truly had feelings for.

"Now, now, what seems to be the problem here." Said Mr. Narrows. "Seto do you have something of my daughters?"

"Ah, yes sir." Seto said as he held out his hands to reveal a piece of candy. Ren quickly snatched it from him.

"Now I wont have any more of this...you two behave."

Mr. Narrows and his daughter had been there for only two days out of the week they would be staying at the Kaiba Mansion and already Seto and Ren were fighting.

"You could at least say sorry." Ren stood with her back faced to him.

"Err..no way, I'm not gonna say I'm sorry until you do!"

"Why do I have to say sorry!" Ren questioned.

"Say sorry because you hate me!" Seto said aloud.

"I don't hate you Seto, I just don't like you taking things from me without my permission." Ren said softly.

"You don't?"

"Of course not." Ren said sweetly. Seto only half smiled. "Do you want a piece of candy?"

Throughout that entire week even though Seto picked on Ren every now and then they slowly became friends. However, even some friendships can be cut short.

"Alright it's your move." yelled the young Seto as Ren prepared to draw a card from her deck on the table they were playing.

"Alright I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode. Your turn Seto."

"Heh, and now I summon my new Blue-eyes white dragon." Seto said as he put down a card with the picture of a blue-eyes.

"What! That can't be possible, there's no way you have a blue-eyes!" Ren said as she pointed to the card.

"Well it is!"

"No it's not..I'll bet my deck it's fake!"

"No it isn't!" Seto yelled as he held up the card. "I bought this card."

"I don't believe it."

The argument continued on and on and even though the card really was real Ren was not to be taken in by anything that Seto said, even if she did like him. The battle ended in both kids mad at each other and when Ren left she hated Seto more then ever. Of course over a time of three years people tend to forget and move on.

"Hey Seto," Ren said with a smile. "Remember when we had that duel and I thought you were tricking me with that Blue-eyes?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That was really funny you know that...I really didn't believe you even after my father had told me you were telling the truth."

"Oh yeah I remember that." Mokuba said with a laugh. "You guys got real mad at each other and hated each other for the rest of the week.

"Yeah, to bad though, we could have been friends all these years." Ren said with a happy glance to where Seto was. "And even now, I don't care if you don't consider me your friend, because I consider you my friend anyways. You too mokuba."

"Yeah, of course were friends Ren." Mokuba said with a smile. "I'll never forget when we went to the park together and you came to save me from those two guys who wanted to hurt us."

"Yeah, but you mustn't forget that I also needed saving and then guess who came to save up." Ren remembered it all clearly like it were just the other day.

"I'm warning you guys I may look weak, but I'm very strong." the young Ren put out her fists as she stood in front of a young and very scared Mokuba.

"Heh, did you hear this kid, she thinks she can take us down." Said one of the guys.

"Yeah right." Said the other as he laughed. "Looks like this may be more fun then I thought."

"What do you think your doing." Said a voice from behind the guys. There expressions seemed to tell the figure they knew nothing of him. "I see you've found my brother mokuba. I'm sure your having a lot of fun, but play time is over."

"Alright my brothers here." the young Mokuba said aloud.

"Yeah I remember that." Seto said with a grin. "I gave those guys just what they needed. A kick back into there low rank place."

"Yeah back then in that week we were always hanging out together." Ren smiled at both the Kaiba brothers and each one smiled back in their own way. May be this week would prove to have everlasting effects of friendship.

They arrived at the restaurant and found it to be very formal and elegant. Their waiter found them a table and they seated near a window as Seto wished.

"I'll take the spaghetti and a few garlic breads." Ren said as she placed her order. Then both Seto and Mokuba ordered their food and the waiter headed towards the kitchen to request the orders. Seto immediately got up and headed towards the restroom to wash his hands. That's when Mokuba began telling Ren about how his brother was.

"Sorry if Seto's been acting the way he usually does." Mokuba said from across the table where Ren sat.

"Oh that's alright Mokuba, I kinda figures he'd be that way." Ren smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but he wasn't always that way, it wasn't until we were adopted that he became like this."

"I see," Ren looked down for a moment and then looked to Mokuba. "Don't worry Mokuba, I'm sure by the end of this week I'll be able to make him smile and turn back to his old self."

"I don't know." Mokuba said with doubt. "Seto's not the easiest person to change."

Seto came out of the restroom and sat down in his chair.

"Our food still hasn't come yet so it may be a while." Ren said to Seto.

"Whatever."

"Would you two like to join in with our slow dancers tonight?" Asked a waiter with a smile.

"What I'd like is my food." Seto said with a glare. The waiter apologized and walked off.

"You don't have to be so hard on the waiters Seto." said Ren aloud.

"I don't remember asking your opinion." Seto barked. Ren only looked at him with questioning eyes. She then got up and walked towards the restroom to wash her hands.

"Seto why did you have to say that?" Asked Mokuba, his eyes looking directly into Seto's. Seto only sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Mokuba," Seto finally said. "It's just it's been a long day and...well I'm really tired."

"Hmm, I understand that, but could you be just a little nicer to Ren, she's trying really hard to be friends with you and if you'd just give her a chance I'm sure you'll warm up to it." Mokuba looked at Seto once more. "Please Seto?"

"Okay little brother, if it's that important to you I'll remember to be a little nicer." Seto gave a slight smile.

"Thanks Seto."

Ren walked out of the restroom and sat down at the table. The food had just arrived and both Kaiba brothers were waiting for her to return before they dug into their meals.

"Oh, you don't need to wait for me." Ren said sweetly as if nothing between her and Seto had ever happened. "You can eat now." Almost immediately both brothers began eating and it appeared to Ren that Seto could indeed, in his heart, be some what of a gentleman.

"So Seto how did you enjoy the dance game today?" Ren looked at him intently.

"Heh, I don't know, seemed a little boring to me." Seto said, but then remembered the promise he had made to Mokuba.

"Oh come on Seto, you have to admit it was a little fun." Ren smiled.

Seto looked up from his meal. "I guess a little fun describes it."

"Great," Ren said. "Mokuba, you should try it next time your there with me."

"I don't know, I'm not very good at dancing." Mokuba said modestly.

"Nonsense, your brother was good at it, he almost beat me and it was his first time. Who knows, maybe you'll be good at it too." Mokuba smiled at Ren's comment and Seto grinned as he continued eating his meal.

"Oh my, I forgot, I had something in the limo I got for you Mokuba." Ren said as she got up from her seat. "I'll just run out real quick to go get it for you."

"Okay," Mokuba said excitedly. "Hurry back."

Ren ran out the exit of the restaurant and outside to the parking lot where the limo was parked. She turned a corner and found it just to the right of her where several cars were lined in a row. The limo driver opened the door for her and she crawled into a seat where one of her small bags was set. She put her hand inside and felt around for what she was looking for and finally pulled out a red beaded bracelet that had a few lettered charms hanging from it. She then jumped out of the limo and thanked the limo driver before turning the corner to head towards the restaurant entrance.

Suddenly a low voice came from the darkness. "Where do you think your going?"

"I wonder what Ren got me?" Mokuba said to Seto as he finished his meal.

Seto looked outside and not hearing what Mokuba had said saw something weird going on in the parking lot.

"Mokuba, I'll be right back...I need to check on something with the limo." Seto got up from his seat and headed towards the door. "I won't be long Mokuba."

"What do you want with me?" Ren asked in a scared voice. She was being cornered by three guys and had no way to escape. "Leave me alone."

"He he. Please, like were going to listen to you." Said the tallest one.

"Now just give up all your money and we'll go easy on ya's" Said a smaller guy.

"What! No way." Ren said aloud. "Stay away from me or else!"

"Heh, or else what." Said the deep voiced man. The other two began laughing and came closer.

"Or else you'll have to deal with me." A hand grabbed the small guy and threw him to the ground. It was Seto, and Ren had never been happier to see anyone. "Now why don't you just leave this girl alone and we can all just forget about what's happened before I really get angry."

"Fat chance!" Yelled the tall guy and he began running towards Seto. "Your going down!"

Seto dodged him and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. Seto glared at the tall guy, but before he could get look up, before Ren could warn him, the deep voiced guy had gotten behind him and karate chopped him on the back, sending him to the floor.

"Seto!" yelled Ren. "Are you okay!" Seto got up weekly, but before he could give her a response the deep voiced man had grabbed Ren and was now carrying her on his shoulder as he ran away.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ren cried aloud. "Help Seto!"

Seto looked up from where he was on the ground and gasped as he saw Ren being carried off by the creepy guy. He quickly got up, despite his pain and began running towards the guy. The deep voiced man, having Ren on his shoulders was definitely no match for Seto's speed, but somehow managed to keep a safe distance away from Seto.

"Ha! You can't catch me!" Yelled the man as he continued running.

"You wanna bet." Suddenly Seto quickened his pace and jumped just in front of the thief. He punched him in the stomach and the man gave a faint groan as he fell to the ground, Ren falling as well. Ren got up quickly and got as far from the kidnapper as possible. She breathed heavily and leaned against a near by wall.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked as he looked at Ren. Ren looked up into his eyes and stared blankly. Everything seemed to her as a blur. How could any of this have happened to her?

"I think I'll be alright." She said finally catching her breath. She felt so scared, she had almost been kidnaped. And by some miracle Seto had been there to save her. "Thank you Seto."

"Hmm, Your welcome," Seto said with a faint smile. "I'm just glad your alright."

"How did you know I was being...you know."

"I saw you outside the window." Seto said in a weak voice, he was still very tired from fighting three guys and running as fast as he could. He suddenly knelt down in an injured position.

"Oh Seto, are you hurt!" Ren asked as she knelt down beside him to help him get up.

"Er, must have be from all that running. And the hit on my back." Seto rubbed his shoulder and groaned.

"Do you want me to help you? You look exhausted." Ren said with concern in her voice. Seto must have sense her concern because he told her he needed no help because it was his shoulder and not his legs that had been hurt.

"I'm okay Ren." Seto said in a soft voice. Ren didn't listen, she got up under his arm and helped him to walk the long distance.

"Seto I'm not helping you because I have to, I'm helping you because I want to." Ren said with a smile. " You're my friend and I hope you'll consider me yours as well." Seto only looked up at the sky and starred at the stars. Ren took his silence as a maybe and said nothing for the rest of the walk to the restaurant.

"Wow! You put my name on it and everything!" Mokuba said with excitement.

"Glad you like it." Ren said pleasantly. She smiled at Mokuba and then looked at Seto who had a blank look on his face. He was probably thinking of the thugs who had attacked Ren and kidnaped her. Seto had told Ren, just before entering the building, not to tell Mokuba of what had happened. Ren agreed and no more then word of the necklace was to be said to Mokuba.

* * *

**Next Time: ** Ren is more than thankful for Seto's rescue, so she decides to find a little something to give Seto as a thank you. And what's Noah been up to this whole time?  



	8. The BlueEyes Necklace

**Author- **This chapter shows how Seto is slowly progressing with his friendship, or should I say relationship, with Ren. Next chapter it gets much better!

* * *

**Chapter Eight - The Blue-Eyes Necklace**

After working in Seto's office that day, Ren decided to visit the mall to do a little shopping.

"Excuse me ma'am." Ren called out to the lady at the jewelry store. "Could I place an order for something I need made?"

"Oh, yes of course!" Said the old lady with a smile. "What is it you'd like to order, or perhaps you'd like something customized or custom made here."

"Well actually I do have an idea for a symbol I'd like you to place on this blank silver rectangle looking thing." Ren held up a piece of thin silver in the shape of a rectangle, having a hole at the top in which a silver necklace could be placed. Ren then pulled out a picture from a magazine and handed it to the old lady. "I'd like to have this inscribed into it. Also I'd like the name Seto Kaiba placed on the back of that rectangle."

"Okay, I believe I should have it done by this evening. Just come by around five or so and pick it up." The old lady said as she finished the paper she was filling out for the order.

"Thanks a lot!" Ren yelled as she walked out of the store.

Ren had only been at the mall for twenty minutes and it was already two o' clock.

"Guess I could head back to the Kaiba mansion." Ren said as she turned to exit the mall. Ren found the limo that had drove her to the mall and hopped inside. As the limo drove her to the mansion Ren visualized the bravery of Seto the night before. She was more then grateful to him for what he had done for her and hence why she bought him a customized necklace. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

The limo stopped just at the front door of the Kaiba mansion and Ren stepped out of the limo and headed towards the door. She pushed it open and walked inside to an empty looking home.

Seto wouldn't be there until six, at least that's what he promised her since he didn't want to go out to eat again. However, Mokuba was a different story.

"Mokuba! Mokuba!" Ren yelled through the long halls. "Hmm that's weird, I wonder where he could have gone? Of course this house is so big I'm surprised if he can hear me anyways."

Ren went to the room she was staying in and turned on her laptop. After it was set up she loaded her chat program and tried to call Noah to see if he could talk for a bit.

"Hey Ren!" Noah finally answered the call and his face popped up on a screen on the laptop. "It's been a while. I haven't heard from you in so long. Where have you been?"

"Noah it's only been one day." Ren laughed a little at Noah's concern. "How have you been Noah? My father taking it easy on ya with the work thing?"

"Yeah I guess. But I've had to get up at six o' clock everyday now. Your father's been teaching me a lot though. I can see how he got such a great company going for him."

"Yeah that's dad for ya. Been like that since I can remember. Everyone loves him too cause he makes the lesson fun and interesting."

"Well, I wouldn't call everything interesting. Some of the stuff is a little boring. But to be honest with you I want to do as good as I can, so I'll work as hard as possible to achieve my goal of becoming president of Narrow Tech."

"Glad to hear you don't give up. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll get better from here."

"Oh yeah. Your father said you were staying with the Kaiba brothers for the rest of the week. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I guess father needed a little more time to work with you on these lessons." Ren said with a shrug.

"I guess. That means you'll probably be back by Friday afternoon. I'll ask your father. If that's the case then I guess I'll be seeing you in three more days." Noah said with a smile.

"Yeah, three more days."

"Well I gotta go. I'm on a break and I have to be back at the office in a minute or so."

"Where are you at now?" Ren asked.

"A little coffee shop down the road from Narrow Tech. I got a little thirsty and thought I might get a little something to hold me over." Noah held up a cup of coffee.

"Alright then. I guess I'll leave you to your work. Take care Noah." Ren said as Noah waved good bye. The screen went blank. Ren leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for a few seconds as she tried to regain her focus.

"Hi Ren." Mokuba entered the room and ran to her.

"Oh hi Mokuba." Ren smiled at him warmly. "Where were you?"

"I was outside for a while."

"I see."

"Are you ready for dinner to night?" Mokuba asked. Ren had almost forgotten. The necklace!

Ren arrived at the mall in the limo she normally transported in and ran inside to the jewelry store where her order was waiting.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up the order." Ren said aloud.

"Oh yes, right here dear." Said the lady with a smile as she handed Ren a brown bag with the necklace inside. Ren pulled out the necklace and gazed at it in aw. She then paid the nice old lady and quickly got back into the limo to go back to the mansion to be there for dinner.

"Where's Seto," Mokuba asked aloud. "He should have been here about an hour ago."

"I don't know, maybe we should just eat with out him." Ren replied with a sigh.

The food had been sitting out for over forty minutes and both Ren and Mokuba we getting very hungry.

"I guess we can just dig in." Mokuba said as he picked up his fork. "Seto always told me if he wasn't at home in time for dinner to just eat without him because he'll probably be working late."

"You sure?" Ren questioned. Mokuba began eating his meal.

"Of course. Dig in Ren, it's delicious." So without further questioning Ren began eating the deliciously cooked meal and both her and mokuba finished quickly before heading off to bed. But Ren wasn't particularly ready for bed. She still had one more thing she had to take care of.

Seto's limo pulled into the drive way at the front of the Kaiba mansion. He hopped out and calmly walked through the warm, windless night to the entrance of his mansion. He opened the door and walked quietly down the dank and lonely hall that led to his home office. He'd need to place his laptop and all his work that he'd need to file in his office. He opened the door to his office and turned on the lights. After filing his work he checked his business progress on his computer and then went to put away his laptop. He felt a bit of pain as he went to lift the laptop up to a high shelf. All his work he had put in that day had worn him out quite a bit and he was ready for rest. So without any thinking at all he plopped himself on his couch and closed his eyes as he tried to rest.

Suddenly a faint noise was heard and Seto immediately woke up from his light nap. It was Ren and she had a small box carried in her hands.

"Seto, I got you something," She said softly as Seto sat up right on the couch and rubbed his eyes. "You know, for what you did for me last night."

Seto received the gift and opened the small box. Inside, in a neat set up, the necklace with a picture of his blue eyes was printed on the charm. Ren looked up at him and saw his surprised expression. But she couldn't tell if he was happy or not about the necklace.

"I guess I'll head to my room now." Ren said as she walked out of the office. She stole a quick glance at Seto to see if he was waiting to say something, but when she looked at him he could only give her the blank stare he had before. "Good Night Seto." Ren closed the door, leaving Seto all by himself. He took one last glance at the necklace and then ran his fingers along the markings of the blue-eyes picture. He picked the necklace out of the box and looked at it from top to bottom. Suddenly he saw it. His name was engraved at the back of the charm. Big words saying the name "Seto Kaiba". Seto smiled and unhooked the chain so he could try the necklace on. There it lay against his chest, just next to the duel monsters card locket he had around his neck. He looked in a mirror and smiled at the reflection before him.

The next morning Ren woke up bright and early. It was Wednesday and Seto had promised to show Ren some of the inventions he had been working on for Kaiba Corp.

"I keep all my inventions in this building," Seto said as both him and Ren went down a hallway in the building. "All you have to remember is to not touch anything unless I say you can."

"Don't worry, I'm a good listener." Ren said with a smile. But her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of something shiny. It was Seto's necklace, the one she had given him. He had actually put it on.

Seto opened a door with a card key and walked out into a large hall. Ren followed.

"Seto," Ren said from behind Seto. He stopped. "What did you think of my gift? I see your wearing it today, so does that mean you like it?"

Seto looked back at Ren for a brief moment and sigh. But instead of giving a response he only walked further down the hall to the door where he kept his inventions. He placed a card key in the card slot and sliced it through. The doors immediately opened revealing a colorful room filled not only with inventions and prototypes, but with computers and machine parts.

"Seto." Ren said faintly.

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Seto turned to face Ren and looked at the necklace he now held in his hands.

"Do you mean if I like it or not? Yes, despite it being a little out of what I'd consider to wear as jewelry, it actually has a nice picture and great work to it." Ren just stood there stunned at Seto's response. How come he had been so nice? He must have really liked the necklace. "What are you staring at? Come on, I have a lot of inventions and it'll take a while to show you how each one works."

"Thanks Seto." Ren said with a smile. "Thank you for being honest."

* * *

**Next Time: **After seeing some of Kaiba's inventions, him and Ren go back to his office. Apparently Seto has a meeting with someone who looks very familiar to Ren. Seto doesn't seem to happy about the alliance trying to be made by these people and Ren is determined to confirm if these people are who she thinks they are. 


	9. A Mechanical Heart

**  
Author: **Explination for not putting out more chapters: Um...--, I was busy. Seriously, it was my sisters birthday this week. Plus my mom came back from Texas and my dad came back from Las Vegas. Anyways, everything should be back to normal now. Phew...Don't worry, more to come! Oh, and keep those comments coming! I'm lovin' um. Makes me wanna update all the more!

**

* * *

Chapter Nine - A Mechanical Heart**

"And this is my new and improved duel disk." Seto handed Ren the silver and black duel disk. She examined it with eyes opened wide. So far every single invention Seto had show her that day had caught her eye in some way or another.

"Wow, it looks a lot smaller then the first ones."

"That's because it's more advanced." Seto took the duel disk from her and put it back in it's case.

"So where are those virtual pods Mokuba was telling me about?" Seto looked away and walked into another room. Ren followed and found herself in a room filled with six pods. "Whoa!" She ran up to one and looked inside. "How does the game work exactly?"

"It basically puts you in a virtual world where you can see, touch, hear, and smell everything in the game."

"And what is exactly the quest of this game?"

"To get through all the levels without running out of life points." Seto noticed Ren's blank stare. "It's like playing duel monsters. You use a deck and destroy several monsters in the game to get to different levels."

"Oh I see. Wow, could I play it some time?" Seto looked at her with a cold stare.

"These are very delicate prototypes, however, I do have three that are ready to be used. Maybe some time, if and when I have time I'll allow you to try out the game, just to get a second opinion."

"Okay then." Ren said slowly. "So are there any other inventions I can look at?"

"Maybe later, it's getting late and I need to head back to my office." Seto said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"But it's only it's only ten in the morning." Ren said with an annoyed voice. Seto, ignoring her reply, walked out of the virtual pod room and headed towards the exit of the building. "Hey wait Seto!"

"I don't know why you insist on helping me at my office, you'd be better off buying shoes at the mall." Seto said as he looked at Ren. Ren frowned and sighed aloud.

"You seem a little stressed lately and I thought maybe I could help you out." The elevator door opened to the fifteenth floor where Seto's office was located.

"Ha, stressed. And like you could help me," Seto walked into his office with a smug look on his face. "Just stick to the basics Ren."

"Hey Seto, just because I said I could help you doesn't mean I would anyways. It was just an offer." Ren said as he turned to face her.

"Well aren't you the helpful one." He said with a grin.

"Seto, I'm not joking around!"

"Neither am I. Look if you're here to work just do your part. I have a stack of signed notes I need sent out tomorrow. You know what to do so why don't you help me out by getting busy."

Ren walked to the table where the notes were and took them with her to the couch she normally sat in. "Seto."

"What." He said in a cold voice.

"Thank you for showing me your inventions. I know it may not have seemed like it a big deal to you, but I enjoyed it."

"Well I'm glad you like my inventions. I take great pride in each and every one of them and build them with care."

"Oh and I love them all. Such clever designs and great technology." Seto gave a faint smile from his desk where he was working at his computer. "I only hope that some day I can learn how to use technology as well as you do and design idea and stuff for games." Seto smiled at Ren and gazed at her for the longest time. Never had he known someone to be into technology as much as she was. Even if she had rejected her fathers technology company she seemed to have a certain forte for wanting to be around technology. Seto just about asked Ren why and how she had gotten into technology when a loud buzzing noise suddenly came from his speaker system.

"Roland, what is it! This had better be important!" Seto said angrily though the machine.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but you seem to have a meeting with some people in less then five minutes. They'll be waiting for you in the conference room until you are ready to show up."

"Good. Tell them to get here as fast as possible, I wont be long." Seto immediately ended the conversation and got his briefcase to head towards the door.

"Who do you have a meeting with?" Ren asked curiously. Seto opened the door and held it open before giving his response.

"Some guy want's to form an alliance with my company. I'm only going to be there to tell them it'll never happen. I won't be very long." Seto walked out and left Ren looking at the door with a confused look on her face. Who was this guy anyways? And why did he want to form an alliance with Seto?

Ren decided she wouldn't just sit ideally by and decided to spy on who exactly these guys were.

She took an elevator to the a floor where Seto held his meetings and walked out into the hallway, taking care not to be seen by anyone who may pass by. She knew that if Seto found out she was snooping he'd get so made who knew what might happen. But still, with great caution, Ren attempted to get closed to the main meeting room down the hall.

"I told you two I'm not going to form an alliance with your company and that's final!" Seto angrily punched his fist at the table as he stood up from his chair.

"Mr. Kaiba, please if you'll just reconsider —

"No Frank! I've heard your piece and as far as I'm concerned as long as I'm running this company we will never form an alliance with your company! Now get out before I call security!"

The two men got up from there seats and headed towards the door. "Very well Mr. Kaiba." Frank said just before he departed. And then under his breath added. "But you will find that soon Kaiba Corp will indeed form an alliance with my company and then it will be mine."

As they walked out Ren peered out of the plant she was hiding behind. She could see a tall, broad man with brown hair and another guy who seemed younger, but looked a lot like the older man. Ren gasped, but quiet enough as to not draw attention. It was Brian! Brian Foully! But what was him and whoever that was doing here forming an alliance with Seto? And had they succeeded in their quest?

Ren ran up to Seto's office making sure to take the emergency stairs so she'd get the his office with some time. She'd need it in order to call her father.

"Dad." Ren spoke loud and clear into the telephone in Seto's office. She knew she'd only have a little time to talk and wanted to get everything out to her dad before Seto returned. "Is Brian still working at your company?"

"Yes Ren. Why? Is something wrong?" Her father's voice showed signs of concern.

"No, I just wanted to know. Is he working there right now?" Ren asked quickly.

"No. Him and his father went on a business meeting." He father said calmly. Her heart seemed to almost stop. It was Brian. "His father owns a technology reproducing industry. His father formed an alliance with me and that's how Brian became apart of my company."

"Oh, I didn't know you knew him that well."

"Well I didn't really know him, I only knew his father. That's why I had him come over for dinner."

"Hmm, well I–

Ren's heart rate quickened as she heard foot steps just outside the door. "Dad, I'll talk to you later."

The door swung open and revealed Seto clenching his brief case firmly as he looked towards his desk where Ren stood leaning by the phone. Her heart rate quickened as he began walking towards her with a dim and cold hearted look on his face.

"What were you doing?" Seto asked as he set his brief case by his desk and looked at Ren. Her eyes showing great fear as he drew neared to her.

"I'm...sorry Seto. I ...was only...trying to call my dad." Seto gave a grin and kept his glance on the frightened girl. Ren watched as he pulled his chair out of his desk and stood near it. What was he doing?

"Take a seat." He said aloud. Ren immediately obeyed and sat. "Now, what was it you were calling your father about? I know you were snooping, my cameras caught it on tape."

"I'm sorry Seto," Ren began. Seto only turned away. He looked out the window, giving a long and heavy sigh.

"I suppose your wondering what went on in there. With so many companies wanting to form alliances with my company it's hard to know which ones are the right ones to be allies to. That's why it makes it easier for me to have as little allies as possible." Ren looked back from where she sat and saw him, looking out at the city. "Your father says there a good company to work with, but something, somehow tells me otherwise. Your father, however formed an alliance with them. I don't know if you know —

"Yeah I did. Actually, one of the guys who is apart of that company is someone I know."

"Who? Frank?"

"No, the other one. Brian." Ren turned back to the view of the desk and sat back in the chair. "He was so nice to me when I met him. I know that his fathers company can't be all that bad."

"Really. You knew him." Seto looked at Ren who was still leaning back in the chair.

"Yeah. He worked for my father as a scientist." Ren sighed as she thought of the memories of Brian.

"Ren. There is something I wasn't able to ask you before I was called out to the meeting."

"Ask me what?" Ren stiffened in her chair and was no longer relaxed.

"How is it that you got into technology, and why are you so interested in it?"

"Well it's only obvious that since my father has a technology center I'd have the interest in technology. I wanted to know everything about them. But my father almost never let me go to his work or see the new inventions his scientists had made, and that's why I never learned how to make stuff." Ren sighed and then continued. "So I began reading a lot. And that's how I got into writing. Then when I found out about duel monsters I began practicing that. I was so into the game that I thought it might be cool to come up with my own game or even just help people to make machinery for there game ideas."

"But that still doesn't make much since. Why would you not want to be a president of a technology company?"

"Because if I were to become the president I would not only be able to go to college to study technology, but I'd also cut from most of my time of being an author. Besides, the job my dad has isn't very fun at all compared to being a technologist scientist and an author. I'll just leave the company to Noah."

"Hmm." Ren could tell Seto was contemplating what she had just said. But what exactly was he thinking?

* * *

Next Time: Mokuba and Ren both go to the arcade. Unfortunately Seto doesn't come, but will be joining them for dinner at Inksos. Suddenly, everything goes wrong when Mokuba is cornered and Seto goes frantic when he can't find his little brother. Will Ren be to blame, or will she be the one to save Mokuba? And is it possible that Seto has grown so close to Ren that he truly does love her? A BIG surprise awaits you in the next chapter. I can't give it away, but it's gonna be sweet!  



	10. Seto's Soft Side

**Author: **I'm very sorry for taking so long to post this up. So many b-days this month. But what ya gonna do eh? Anywho, theres only one more chapter left after this one. I know. So soon? But not to fear. I got a little surprise for all the fans that I will announce next chapter. You'll all love it!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten - Seto's Soft Side**

"Wow Ren! You were right, that was a fun game!" Mokuba said excitedly after playing the dancing arcade game at the Domino arcade.

"Yeah, and it gets even better when you try all kinds of cool moves." Ren smiled sweetly at Mokuba. "Seto should be here in a few minutes to take up to dinner in the limo. I hope he gets here soon."

"Aw don't worry. If I know one thing about my brothers it's that he's never late to anything."

"Well then I guess since we have nothing to worry about we should play a few more games."

"Cool. I'll go get some more tokens." Mokuba hurried off to the money-for-tokens machine.

"Hmm," Thought Ren. "I wonder if Seto talked to Brian's father again today about the whole company alliance thing. Today at the office he seemed a little preoccupied, like he had something important he had to do today. Of course why wouldn't he be. Yesterday proved to be a bit hectic with him showing me the inventions and that meeting, and then the phone call. All I know is that it's good to get away from work for just one day. I don't know how Seto does it." Ren looked at where the money-for-tokens machines were, but didn't see mokuba. She checked her watch to see if maybe it was when Seto would arrive, but the watch told her not until two more minutes. Maybe Seto had come early. Ren began walking to where the machines were and looked around, but still no sign of Mokuba. Ren was now starting to get worried. She headed to the front and looked outside to see if maybe Mokuba had went out to wait for his brother, but still no trace of him. Maybe he had gone to the bathroom. She turned quickly to head for the bathrooms, but something grabbed a hold of he shoulder. Mokuba?

"Ren." The rough voice said. It wasn't Mokuba, but the voice scared he as he asked. "Where's Mokuba?"

"I...I don't know." Ren confessed. Seto gave out a gasp. "He went to go get his tokens exchanged and just disappeared."

"He's around here somewhere," Seto said as he walked further into the arcade. "We just need to look harder." Ren followed Seto as they covered every inch of the arcade.

"Where is he?" Ren said in a sad tone. Seto began to get angry as he walked off toward the back area where they had not yet looked. "Hang on Seto!"

"I know he's here." Seto thought to himself. "I know you're here little brother. I'll find you."

"Seto!" Ren said as she pointed at the far end of the arcade. It was Mokuba, but he wasn't alone.

"Come on kid I only want your tokens that's all." Said a tall red headed guy.

"No way! I bought these!" Mokuba yelled as he tried to get out of the shadow of the red headed kid.

"See Seto, he's being mugged." Ren pointed and started to run towards Mokuba. Seto grabbed her arm.

"Wait! He's my little brother. I need to take care of this." Ren nodded and Seto attempted to step in.

"Alright, you asked for it!" The red hair grabbed Mokuba by the arms and reached for the tokens in Mokuba's hand. "Give em' here ya twerp."

"That's enough!" Seto said as he punched the guy in the stomach sending him to the floor in a motionless state. "No one touches my little brother."

"Seto! Big brother, you came for me!" Mokuba was so excited to see his brother he forgot he had the tokens in his hand and dropped them to the floor as he ran to give Seto a hug.

"Mokuba, are you alright?" Seto said sweetly as he held his brother tightly.

"Yeah, thanks to you Seto." Mokuba held his brother even tighter.

"I'm glad your safe Mokuba." Ren said with relief in her voice. "I have to admit I was pretty scared. I thought you had just disappeared."

"Really, you were really worried about me."

"Yeah. How is it you ended up all the way over here though?"

"Well I saw the guy following me so I decided to go a different way so if he were to attack me you wouldn't be harmed."

"But Mokuba, wouldn't it have been easier just to come to me so I could have called for help?" Ren questioned.

"Yeah, I guess, but even if I had tried, the guy was right in the direction where you were." Mokuba said as he looked at both Seto and Ren. But something from behind them began moving, and before anyone knew what was going on the red haired guy had picked up all of the tokens and ran with them. Seto began to get up to chase after him, but stopped as he saw Ren run towards the guy.

"Don't worry Seto!" She yelled. "I'll get him!" Ren sped up and knocked the guy to the floor with a kick to the back. "Now give me those tokens." She got every single one and ran off, leaving the guy on the floor once again. "Here you are Mokuba. You can use them the next time you come to the arcade."

"Thanks Ren." Mokuba said as Ren handed him his tokens. "Maybe we can go to the arcade tomorrow."

"Well, actually I can't. You see I'm going back home tomorrow."

"You are? Oh." Mokuba sounded disappointed. "I guess I'll just go by myself next week."

"Nonsense." Seto said aloud. "I'll go with you Mokuba." Ren smiled at his response. Seto was indeed becoming nicer. Maybe he could be changed after all.

"Who knew," Ren thought to herself. "That Seto had a soft side buried under that egotistical jerk he once was."

"So do we have any plans for dinner?" Mokuba asked as they walked out to the limo.

"I was thinking we could all go back to Inksos." Seto looked at both Mokuba and Ren. Both seemed to be okay with the idea.

They all jumped into the limo and headed for Inksos. Seto and Mokuba sitting at one side of the limo where they always sat and Ren sitting to the other side where she always sat.

"Man, it's been so long," Thought Ren. "Since we had last met when were younger. Seto sure has grown a lot since then. He's taller, more reformed, smarter, more skilled, and I'd hate to admit it, but compared to Noah and even Brian, Seto is one of the handsomest guys I've ever met."

Seto must have sensed something that Ren was thinking because of her looks she was giving him without even knowing it.

"Ren, is something the matter? You look like your happy about something." Seto looked at her with slightly concerned eyes.

"Er...No of course not." Ren began to blush as she turned away from Seto. "Just thinking about something."

Seto almost laughed as he saw he blushing. But what was she blushing about? Was it him? Or was it that Noah kid?

Seto had to admit, Ren was very extraordinary and also very beautiful, no wonder Noah wanted to marry her. But maybe, secretly Ren didn't want to marry him. And if that was the case, would she still marry him? Of course she would. That was the whole reason why they were able to resurrect Noah.

Seto must have been making weird faces to because now Ren was the one with a concerned look on her face.

"Seto, are you —

"I'm fine!" He interrupted. Ren began snickering. Seto only sighed.

Ren looked out the window. Finally they had arrived at Inksos.

After ordering, as always waiters would come up to peoples tables and ask if couple would join in on the dance floor. As the last time Seto refused, but the old, male waiter just wouldn't give up.

"Oh come. There's a big celebration today. The owner's birthday is today." Said the old man with a huge smile on his face. "Come! Come and dance. Don't be shy."

Another waiter and the old man began pulling both Seto and Ren out of their seats. Finally after a bit of effort they had gotten both of them onto the dance floor.

"I don't know why that old coot insisted we come over here, but I guess we should just get it over with." Seto said with a gruff tone.

"Oh come on Seto. We're only dancing, what's the harm in it?" Ren grabbed a hold of one of Seto's hands and held it to the side of them. "It sounds like it's gonna be a slow dance, so you better stay close."

Seto flinched a little at being so close to someone, but for some reason after a few seconds he didn't mind at all. In fact he was actually enjoying it.

"Wow, you do pretty good for a slow dancer." Ren said kindly. Seto didn't say anything. He only starred transfixed in a gaze as he held Ren closer to him. Seto now had his eyes closed and was just about close enough to smell the flowery fragrance of Ren's hair. Ren wondered what exactly was happening to Seto, why he was acting this way. Had he really changed? And was possibly, something happening that she wasn't aware of? But before she could really think about these questions Ren felt his hand push her softly away from him. He looked into her eyes. They were now dancing a bit more farther apart then they had been before and Seto just starred at Ren with his now soft blue eyes and put on his focus on her.

"I remembered what you said about having friends." Seto began as they continued dancing. "I remember you telling me that everyone needs friendship, and that once you have it you wonder how you ever went without it. I now know what you mean Ren."

Ren gasped and looked straight into Seto's eyes. He really had changed.

Seto looked down for a moment. "I..I also remember...what you said about love. How when you are in love you feel a powerful and sensational feeling that you just don't want to go away and you wonder how you ever went without it."

"What are you getting at?" Ren asked with a worried face.

Seto opened his eyes and gazed in to Ren's for the longest time, slowly moving towards her and pulling her closer to him.

"What is he doing?" Ren thought to herself. Then suddenly she knew. Ren fell back out of his arms and to the floor where she landed at his feet.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked. But Ren could only look at him with a knowing of what he had almost done. He helped her to the table and they both sat down to eat their food. Ren knew what would have happened. Ren slowly ate her food as the same phrase ran in her mind. Back and fourth. "He almost kissed me."

* * *

Next Time: Seto really likes Ren, and to show his feelings gets her a necklace. Ren absolutely loves the gift, but sadly remembers her promise to Noah. She runs off in tears and Seto is left confused. Is Ren in love with Seto? How can she love him if she is to marry Noah?  



	11. The Trip Back Home

**Author: **Yes, this is the end of the first half of "The Return of Noah". No, this is not where it ends. And, until I get back from camp I won't be posting any of the other half. The other half was originally part two of the story, with a whole new set of chapters and everything, but this time I'm just gonna make it part of the original story. I received a question about what would happen to Noah since Ren now liked Seto. Well, he's not gonna die, but there is some pretty crazy stuff that goes down between Noah and Ren in the next half. I'm not giving anymore away though.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven - The Trip Back Home**

Neither me nor Seto said much as we sat at the breakfast table that Friday morning. It had been that way ever since the night before.

Seto stole a few glances at Ren, but continued to eat his meal at the same pace.

"Ren, when will your father be picking you up?" Mokuba asked finally.

Ren was more then happy to break the silence as she answered. "Probably in an hour or so. He'll probably call to tell."

"Okay." Mokuba continued eating his food and the silence continued.

After breakfast was finished Mokuba headed outside for a while, leaving Ren and Seto alone in silence. Ren only wished Seto would say something as she stood in the living room. Finally his voice broke the silence.

"Ren, I got something for you." Seto said as he walked towards her. Ren leaned back a little and looked at what Seto had in his hands. A bright red box with a white bow on top.

"What is it?" Ren asked as she took the box.

"Maybe if you open it you'll find out." Seto said with a grin.

Ren took off the lid and looked inside at the amazing gift before her. She took it out a looked at it with a sparkle in her eye. "Wow Seto, it's beautiful. How did you know my favorite card was Kiryu?" Ren gazed at the silver dragon charm and smile at Seto. "Thank you!" She said as she gave him a hug. He stiffened at first and then softened as she loosened her grip. But surprisingly she did not let go. Ren smiled as she he held her in his arms. Why did she feel this way? Was she really falling in love with Seto? Then she remembered. She couldn't like Seto, even if he did like her back. Noah was to be her husband. And if her father found out about her little infatuation with Seto who knew what would happen.

Ren suddenly burst into tears as she backed away and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Seto," She said. "I like you but...I just can't betray Noah." Ren then ran off and headed outside. Seto could only stare as he watched her slip further and further away from him.

"I won't do this...I won't do this to Noah." Ren leaned against a tree. She cleared the last of her tears and looked at the sky. A clear sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. But in her heart it felt like a hurricane, throwing random things her way as she tried frantically to survive each obstacle.

"Ren." Seto said in a rather high voice. "I'm sorry if upset you."

"It's not you Seto," Ren said with a frown. "It's just, I promised Noah. And I have to keep my promise."

Seto stood still for a while and then finally responded. "Then I guess I'll see you the next time we meet. Maybe then you'll be married to Noah." Seto said as he turned away and attempted to walk back inside.

"Wait Seto!" Ren called back. "I still consider you my friend. And as far as I'm concerned probably one of my best friends."

Seto looked back at Ren, but this time his eyes seemed colder. He sighed and then continued onward towards the Kaiba Mansion.

Ren finished packing her things into her backpack and then received a phone call from her dad, telling her he'd be there in a few minutes to pick her up.

Ren waited outside for the helicopter to land with her bags packed and Mokuba at her side.

"I thought your dad said he'd be here in a few minutes." Mokuba said aloud.

"Yeah, that's what I thought to." Ren said with a shrug.

Suddenly, just over mountains, Ren spotted something flying in the air, and she knew right away it was the helicopter.

The helicopter landed smoothly on the ground and the first person to jump out was Noah.

"Hey! Ren, how's it going!" Noah yelled through the sound of the helicopter.

"Hey Noah!" Ren ran up to him and gave him a hug. "It's been a while."

"Only a week Ren." Noah said jokingly. They both laughed. Next came out Ren's father.

"Hi Ren." He said as he hugged her.

"Hey dad." Ren said with a smile.

"Hi there Mokuba." Said Mr. Narrow with a loud voice.

"Hi Mr. Narrow."

"I'm sorry dad if Seto's not here, he stayed back at the Kaiba Mansion." Ren said to her father.

"Oh. What do you mean Ren, I see him right there behind you."

Ren turned around and to her surprise Seto was standing behind her, greeting her father.

"Seto," She said with a smile as she walked towards him. "I thought you wouldn't come. I thought you didn't care."

"I only came here to say good-bye." Seto said in his usually cold tone of voice.

Ren smiled, for she knew there was more to it.

"Well we should be going now." Ren's father said as he headed towards the helicopter. Noah followed. But Ren began walking towards both the Kaiba brothers as she said her good-byes and hugged them both.

"Seto." She said as she hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you. But I'll always remember the good times I had here forever." Seto only looked at her with a blank stare and quickly said good-bye.

Ren boarded the helicopter, but something just didn't feel right. And it had something to do with Seto. She watched as the helicopter flew further and further away from the Kaiba mansion, until was no longer able to see Seto, Mokuba or their mansion.

"Ren," Noah began as he gave her a cheerful smile. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Noah." Ren said with a smile on her face. But inside her true thoughts led to Seto. Had he really be changed? And if so, had he gone back to his regular old self? Ren only wished she knew the answers to these questions as her face began to show signs of concern.

"What's wrong?" Asked Noah.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem kind of quiet."

"I'm just tired," Noah blinked at her and then smiled.

"Hey, guess what." Ren turned all her attention to Noah. "Your father says I can run his business for a week. And then if I do good enough he may let me run it for another week."

"Wow Noah, are you serious?" Ren looked at her dad who was sitting to the other side of her. "Dad, is he serious?"

"Of course." Her father said aloud. "He earned it, for working so hard this week."

"You did it Noah," Ren smiled at Noah. "You really achieved your goal...You set it and stuck with it. I knew I could count on you to work hard."

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard after awhile I'm actually kind of used to all the work now." He said as he grinned.

"Well I just hope your lucky with this week. Have any meetings at all?" Ren asked with enthusiasm in her voice. Noah thought for a moment.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Foully from the technology reproduction industry. Him and his son have an opportunity for us so that we can form alliances with other big technology companies."

Ren let out a slight gasp, but held the rest in. She didn't want to make Noah unsure of any of the decisions he'd be making in the meeting. However, she still wasn't sure if alliances were such a good thing as what Seto had said. Was Mr. Foully trying another way to get to Seto's company?

"My only hope is that this plan will make Narrow Tech more powerful." Noah smiled with a satisfied look on his face. Ren smiled at him as well, but felt a splitting pain in her heart as she sat in the helicopter trying to gather her thoughts. Dozens of questions buzzed through her head as she tried to think of answers. Why had Seto rejected the idea of an alliance. Why had Mr. Foully tried another attempt at being able to form a plan? Why was Noah agreeing with his idea? Would Seto ever forgive her for why she couldn't love him? Laying back in the seat she looked out the window. She began to see familiar buildings as they enter her hometown. And with great reassurance Ren began to realize that eventually, all these questions that haunted her would soon be answered.

* * *

Next Time: Noah's big meeting with Mr. Foully has finally come and Noah's a bit on edge about everything. But Noah isn't the only one who has a meeting. It's now Mr. Foully's son's turn to pester Seto with his plans for an alliance. Seto refuses once again, and later falls to the ground, poisoned by some unknown sorce. Ren comes to his aid, but Seto is in no way happy to see her. One question still remains about the poisoning and Mokuba wants to know who did it.  



	12. A Successful Plan

**Author- **I'm back! Camp was...iffy. But now I'm back and ready to go. And aside from not having technology at the camp and wondering how to use the computer I think I'm doing okay. But anyways. Here's thesecond half of the story! Tell me what you guys think of it so far!

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve - A Successful Plan**

"Oh, where's my tie?" Noah ran around his room trying to find it. Ren blinked as she saw him rummage through his drawers.

"Need some help?" Ren asked as she began looking.

"Yes, but right now I really need a tie." Noah called out from his searching.

Noah had been living in the Narrow house for a month and was still not used to finding his lost things. But Ren thought nothing of it. After all, Noah had been in his own virtual world for many years and had only been in the real world for a while thanks to the sacrifice Ren made to give up her life and marry Noah so that he could become president of Narrow Tech.

"Here's one." Ren said as she held up a wrinkly old tie.

"No not that one Ren." Noah said as he quickly turned back to his searching. "Don't you know I'm going to be meeting with Mr. Foully in a few minutes, I can't just go to a meeting without a good tie, he won't take me seriously."

"What's wrong with this one?" Ren questioned. Noah looked up at her and smile as he shook his head.

"That..tie is a disgrace. It has wrinkles and it's purple." Noah complained.

"Hmm..Then what about this one?" Ren said as she held up a blue patterned tie.

"I guess that'll be okay." Noah said with a smile. He walked towards her to take the tie.

"Wait," she said as she pulled the tie to herself. "I'll iron it for you. My treat, it'll be good luck for you."

"Okay," Noah said with a grin. "But I don't see how ironing it will bring me good luck."

After having the tie ironed, Noah walked to Narrow Tech, which was just a block away, to host his meeting with Frank Foully.

"Hello Mr. Foully," Noah greeted with a smile. "Glad you could come."

"It's good to be here," Frank said as he sat down in his chair at the long table. "I have many things I need to discuss with you and we only have an hour or so to discuss them so lets get to it shall we."

Noah wondered why Brian wasn't at the meeting. Brian was Frank's son and next in line to run the company of his father. But why wasn't he there? Noah figured he may just be out on some sort of errand or doing some sort of work back at his fathers company.

Brian was indeed doing work for the company, but this work involved a meeting with Seto once again.

"Brian, I don't know why you insisted on having a meeting with me, but since it was Frank who was doing all the talking last time I'll give you one last shot." Seto leaned back in his chair as Brian spoke out his plan. "Heh, you sound just like the old man did."

"Seto Kaiba, this is an opportunity for you to expand your business to new lengths, make it more powerful then it's ever been."

"By giving half my company to your's!" Seto said aloud. "I don't think so. Just get out so I won't have to get angry. You've already upset me with your lies. I'll hear no more nonsense from you!"

"But Mr. Kaiba-

"No! Now get out!" Seto yelled as he stood from his chair almost knocking his glass of water over. Brian walked over to Seto and looked at him with a glare. He was almost close enough to punch him in the face, but yet he didn't. He loosened his grip he already had and gave a grin.

"You win this round Kaiba!" He said as he turned to the door. "But mark my words. You'll regret not taking this course of action." Seto only starred at him with an icy look in his eyes as Brian walked out of the meeting room.

Seto sat in his chair and leaned back. "What is with that guy?" He thought to himself. "Why is he so persistent in getting a hold of my company?"

Seto turned to his desk and looked down at the papers Brian had left for him of The Plan. He half laughed at the sight of them and leaned, once again, back in his chair. As he did he felt the throb of one of his necklaces hit his chest. He picked up his silver chained Blue-Eyes necklace Ren had given him when he had saved her from the three thugs in the parking lot of Inksos. The very same place where he had attempted to kiss her.

"How could I have been so stupid." Thought Seto to himself. "She promised herself to Noah."

He knew that, but why did it bother him that she had rejected him. Of course she hadn't fully rejected him. She still liked him, but would never go back on her word to Noah.

Seto sighed aloud then took a drink of his water. "I need to focus on my company and stop thinking about her." Seto said to himself. "It's time to move on and I have much more–

Suddenly a sharp pain hit Seto from within his chest. He leaned forward in his chair and groaned.

"What was that?" Seto asked himself, but before he could make a logical guess another pain came from his chest, then another from his stomach. "What's happening to me?" Seto was now on the floor trying to hold himself up as he barely stayed up in a crawling position. "I've never felt this kind of pain before...It's like my chest is going to explode and my stomachs on fire." Another pain went through his body. Seto couldn't take anymore of this. He attempted to stand up from his position, but before he could make it half way everything grew dark and Seto blacked out.

"Ren! Is that you?" Said a weak and frightened voice on the telephone.

"Yes, is this Mokuba?" Ren asked, but was interrupt by Mokuba's crying voice.

"Ren! You've gotta come quick." Mokuba cried. "It's Seto!"

After flying to Domino City, Ren made her way to the Kaiba Corp building where Mokuba had requested her presence.

"Is he alright?" Ren asked a lady at the front desk of Kaiba Corp. "Is Seto okay?"

"He's still unconscious." The lady said with a frown. "He's been like that for three hours now."

"What floor is he on?" Ren asked quickly.

"The fourth. He'll be in the third room to the right." Ren thanked her and ran to the elevator to go up four floors.

She arrived at a silent floor and looked around. Only two men sat on a bench near a room. The room Seto was probably in.

"Excuse me," Ren began in a small voice. "Is Seto in this room?"

"Yes," Said a man in a formal attire. "Mokuba's been waiting for you for sometime now. Right this way." He led Ren into a well lit room with a few flowers inside, doctors, nurses, and at the far end lay Seto on a bed.

"You came." Mokuba said as he got up from his seat next to Seto's bed. He ran to Ren with tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad you came. I don't know what's wrong with my brother."

Mokuba hugged Ren and cried as he told her of what was happening.

"Mokie it's okay." Ren said as she stoked his hair lightly. Mokuba gasped at the name. No one except Seto had ever called him Mokie before. He looked up and Ren and tried to smile. Ren smiled at him and then looked at Seto where he lay on the bed. "I think your brother will be just fine."

"How do you know?" Mokuba asked as he let go of his grasp on Ren.

"Because he's a strong person." Ren said with a smile as she walked up to his bedside. Her and Mokuba both looked upon him with hope in their eyes. "I know that whatever is making him like this he'll get over."

"I hope so." Mokuba said weakly.

Ren looked at Seto as he lay in the bed. He was indeed unconscious, but as he lay there Ren could see a bit of emotion on his face and saw the struggle he was having with battling his sickness.

"Maybe your brother has a bad sickness or something." Ren said to Mokuba. He looked down on the floor with sadness in his eyes. Ren knew she had said the wrong thing and attempted to correct it.

"Actually our tests show us that Mr. Kaiba was somehow poisoned by some unknown person." Said a tall dark haired doctor.

"What?" Ren and Mokuba both gasped.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ren asked fearfully.

"Yeah, who'd do that to my brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Were not sure yet, but I assure you this is no joke." The man finished then quietly walked back to his tests and calculations.

"Oh no." Ren said with sadness in her eyes as she looked at Seto. "I can't believe it. Who'd be so cruel as to do something as mean as this?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Mokuba said angrily as he walked out of the room.

"Wait Mokuba where are you going." Ren asked, but Mokuba didn't stop.

"How could someone have done this to my brother?" Mokuba asked himself. "What kind of sick and twisted mind would do anything as evil as poison someone. Especially my brother." Mokuba walked down the hall and entered the elevator. "Well I won't stand for it. I'm going to find out who did this to Seto and make them pay."

Ren sat at the side of Seto's bed and tried to stay awake as she looked out the window where it was now dark. She had been there for two hours and it was getting late. But Ren felt as if she needed to stay. Not only for Mokuba's sake, but for Seto's as well. Maybe she could, somehow come up with a way to get him to wake up.

Ren jerked her head up as she tried to stay awake. The time on her watch said nine, but she was still so sleepy. So instead of just sitting there doing nothing she decided she'd try talking to Seto. She'd heard before that talking to unconscious people helps them so that they were able to get out of there deep slumber.

"Seto, Seto..." A faint and distant voice called out.

"Who's there?" Seto asked as he looked around in an empty fogged room.

"Seto, do you remember me?" The voice said. It sounded familiar, but who's was it. It wasn't Mokuba's.

"I came here to see you. And I'm sorry about what happened to you." The voice said softly.

"Who are you?" Seto asked.

"Seto..?" The voice echoed.

"Who are you?" Seto asked angrily. "Tell me!" He began searching all around."

"I see you still have the necklace I gave you." The voice echoed softly.

"What? Who are you? Where are you?" Said Seto aloud.

Ren looked at Seto and gasped. He was whispering something.

"Who are you?" He said. "Where are you?"

"Seto, it's me Ren!" Ren said aloud.

"Ren!" Seto looked through the fog but was suddenly sucked into a white light.

"Gah!" Seto's eyes shot open as he began to breath heavily. He looked at his side and saw Ren sitting beside him.

"Seto, your, your awake!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. He gave out a painful groan. "Oh I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" He asked weakly. "And why am I in a bed ?"

"You don't remember?" Ren looked at him as he shook his head no. "You were poisoned and went unconscious for a few hours."

"Poisoned!" The words seemed to leak the life out of him as he lay back in his pillow. "Who would poison me?"

"I don't know. Someone's investigating it right now." Ren tried to explain, but Seto wasn't going to leave it at that. He pulled the sheets off of him and went for the door. Unfortunately he was only able to get so far before he fell to the floor. "Seto, what are you doing!" Ren ran quickly to his aid.

"Leave me alone, if there's going to be any investigating done I want to know about it." Seto said as he pushed her hand away.

"Seto your seriously hurt, don't you understand you could have been killed!"

Seto began trying to get up, but sank to the floor once again. "What do you care anyways?"

"Seto I.." She hesitated as she began helping him up. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Someone's after you and we need to find out who, but until then I suggest you get some rest until someone really does strike you and your company."

"Watch it." Seto said as he leaned against Ren. "I may be hurt, but I'm still able to take on anyone who challenges me."

"I know that Seto, but it's only for the best that you get some rest." Ren said as she helped Seto to his bed. "And if it makes you feel any better I'll watch over your company for you."

"You?"

"Yeah, and I'll have Noah help me as well." Ren said with a smile. Seto couldn't say another word as tiredness began to take over him and put him back to sleep once again. But this time Ren knew he'd wake up.

* * *

Next time: Noah seems different. He arrives at Kaiba Corp with the Foully's. Something seems strange, but Ren is to focused on Seto's poor condition to realize anything. Noah seems to be plotting a take over of the company. Is he still bent on revenge? And why? 


	13. Noah Gone Bad

** Author: **Well I haven't heard from you guys about the last chapter. I hope it was okay. Oh, and I want everyone to know I just created a neko (cat) eared hat! I'm so happy! Anyways, enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Noah Gone Bad**

Noah picked up a pair of underpants and placed them in his suitcase.

"So how'd the meeting with Mr. Foully go?" Ren's father asked as he walked in to Noah's room.

"Good." Noah said moderately without looking up from his packing.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Narrow asked.

"I'm going– Suddenly Noah's cell phone rang and Noah quickly answered it. "Yeah. Hey." Noah still used the same mellow tone. "What. I see. Really. Okay. Yeah, I was going there anyways. Never mind that, would it be alright if Mr. Foully and Brian come? Okay then. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Who was that?" Mr. Narrow asked.

"That was Ren. She needs me to go to Kaiba Corp. She says something is wrong with Seto."

"What? Ren's at Kaiba Corp! And something is wrong with Seto!"

"Yeah."

"Wait, I'm coming with you Noah."

"No, Ren says she want's you to stay here." Noah lied. "She says there a people who are sabotaging companies right now, so it's best you stay here."

"Alright then," Mr. Narrow said. "I'll let you go then. Please be careful though."

Noah walked out of the room and down the hallway. "Heh, Seto Kaiba. It's only a matter of time."

"Seto, how are you doing?" Ren asked as Seto sat up in the bed.

"I've been better," Seto said with a grin. "So how did you get here? I didn't see your father here."

"I came by myself." Seto's face showed he was confused. "When Mokuba called me I knew I had to come right away."

"And so you came without asking your father?"

"Yeah." There was silence in the room for a while and Ren began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"So," Seto interrupted the silence. "Where's Noah?"

"Noah? Oh, I called him about an hour ago." Ren said with a smile. "He should be here in a few hours."

"Really, well I don't think I'll be needing any more help then I already have. The doctor says I should be able to get out of bed now."

"Yeah, but it's always nice to get at least some rest after being poisoned of all things."

Seto gave out a faint laugh as he leaned back in the pillow. "I may sleep in for one night, but after that I'm going back to work."

"Oh Seto," Ren said as she ruffled his hair only to have him push her hand away.

"Hey, quit it! I'm serious."

"Sorry, it just sounds to much like you."

"Whatever."

"Hey, I still have the necklace you gave me." Ren smiled as she showed him the trinket he had bought her.

"Hmm, still have it do you." Seto said with relaxation in his voice as he yawned.

"You must be tired so I guess I'll leave you hear to sleep." Ren said as she got up from her seat. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Actually I'm fine," Seto said with a smile. "Although I will need you to stay here for a while, it's hard to get my assistants to bring things to me in this room."

"Why is that?" Ren asked as she sat down in the chair once again.

"I never really use this floor and so I've neglected to install a two way communicating device to other room."

Ren just stared at him blankly. "How could he have forgotten something. He's suppose to be a CEO."

Finally, after arriving at Domino city in a helicopter, Noah, along with Frank Foully, met up with Brian to head on their way to Kaiba Corp.

Upon entering the building they were shown to the room where Ren was at and immediately walked in.

"Hi Noah, hey Mr. Foully, hi Brian." Ren greeted as they walked in.

"So nice to see you Ren," Frank said with a smile. "I hope we can help in some way, that's what we came for anyways."

"Great," Ren said with a smile. "Seto's in the other room across the hall sleeping, but you guys can see him tomorrow. For now you guys can stay in any one of the vacant rooms down the halls if you wish."

"Good," Frank said with a smile as he headed out of the room. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, bye." Ren said as all three went out of Ren's room and into three others to get some sleep.

"Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh!"

"Who's there!" Seto called out through the dark moonless night as he walked through a haunted forest.

"Heh, Heh! Don't you remember me Seto!" The voice rang loudly in the air. It was getting closer to Seto.

He turned around and saw something through the fog. Who was it? He wasn't sure. Who ever it was seemed to be coming closer and closer. And now the figure suddenly looked up at Seto revealing glowing red eyes. Who was this?

Suddenly Seto opened his eyes. He was breathing fast and his heart beating even faster as he thought in his mind. "It was only a dream."

"Hello Seto." Said a formal voice in the shadows.

"What!" Seto thought. "Am I still in the dream?" But his dream suddenly turned into a reality as a figure walked through the shadows. Seto got out of his bed and tried to make out the figure as it came closer to him. "Who are you?" Seto asked firmly.

"You should know the answer to the question." Said the figure as it stopped in the shadows.

"Just tell me who you are! Show yourself!" Seto said as he tried to walk towards the figure. Something caught his foot and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"What's wrong Seto, being CEO getting you down?"

Seto tried to get up, but the figure jumped just in front of him. Suddenly through the moon light Seto could see who the figure was.

"Noah! What are you doing in here! Even if you are Ren's fiancé that still doesn't give you any excuse to being in here without my permission first."

"Seto! You don't even know who I really am do you."

"So, who cares."

"Oh I think you need to care. Tell me Seto, do you recognize anything about me?" Seto looked into Noah's eyes as Noah laughed evilly.

"Wait a second. Noah! Your..."

"Yes Seto, it's me. And after all these years I've come back for revenge." Noah said with an evil grin.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?"

"For taking my company Seto." Noah said as he knelt down to where Seto still was almost completely on the floor. "I'm going to take it back and turn it into what I think it should be."

"You can't!"

"Oh yes I can Seto, you see I have control over the company now! Because why you were sleeping I bought out more then sixty percent of the company."

"What?"

"Sad isn't it Seto. Oh and as for any other details...even if you do find a way to get back your company I still have two other things working in my favor."

"What do you mean?"

"Your brother for instance."

"What!"

"Oh yes, I have guards around his door right now and don't think that's the worst of my plan because it gets better."

"What do you mean the worst?"

"You remember that poisoning you got, well, even though I wasn't the one who so cleverly put it in you drinking glass, I still control what will happen to you now that there is a virus bug in your body."

"Alright Noah, that's enough." Seto said as he got to his feet. "Stop this charade!"

"I don't think your in any position to take me on at the moment Seto. Because if you do I will have no choice, but to activate the virus bug in you body. And once activated you'll soon know what it feels like once again to live in an unconscious state. So I'd suggest you leave Kaiba Corp now! Or better yet why don't I have someone show you the way out."

Suddenly two tall buff men grabbed a hold of each of Seto's arms and began to pull him to where they could throw him outside. Seto felt the concrete hit his face as he was tossed on the parking lot.

"Oh and Seto, I hope you stay close cause I'll be needing you. You see I have much more pain and suffering in store for you then just what's happened tonight. You may think losing your company and your brother was bad, but wait til you see what I have in store for you."

The doors closed and Seto was left out of his company a broken man. He felt the pain on his face as he rubbed the injuries he had gotten from being tossed flat on his face. However, the only true pain he could feel, felt worse then anything he had ever felt before. How would he regain his company? No! He would regain his company. He'd find a way to stop Noah and his selfish plan of revenge.

* * *

Next Time: Noah begins to act really strange towards Ren. So Ren takes off in search of Seto, to bad Noah knows shes leaving. Will Seto and Ren be able to out run Noah's goons? And will Mokuba ever be rescued from the clutches of Noah?  



	14. Isn’t that Seto Kaiba?

**Author: **From what I've heard, apparently the stories getting more interesting. And I'm glad to hear it! I'll try to keep on updating these as fast as I can. Glad you guys are likin' the chapters. Keep up the reviews!**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Isn't that Seto Kaiba?**

"Hey, Seto's gone!" Cried Ren as she ran out of the room Seto was previously staying in. She ran down the hall until she turned a corner and ran into...

"Noah! Noah, I have bad news! Seto's gone! I can't find him anywhere and —

Suddenly Noah, unlike anything she had ever seen him do, grabbed her and held her close. Ren hesitated but then Noah began to speak.

"Ren, why is it always about Seto? Forget him and let's just live a happy life together."

"What? What's wrong with you Noah? Are you feeling alright?" Ren said as she looked at him. She could sense something in his eyes, a secret perhaps, but she was absolutely sure of what it was. "Noah? Do you know where Seto is?"

"Who? I don't know who your talking about." Noah said as he gave a half grin. "But if you mean the CEO of Kaiba Corp then your looking at him right now."

"Wh..What do you mean Noah?" Ren said as Noah began to laugh evilly. "What have you done to Seto?"

"Hmp, what have I done?" Noah said aloud. "I haven't done anything. Except buy back my company!"

"What? What do you mean your company?" Ren asked with a confused voice. "I thought Seto founded Kaiba Corp?"

"No my love. It's actually quite the contrary." Noah turned away from Ren as he looked down at the floor. "My father Gozaburo Kaiba was a wealthy man who owned a wealthy company. And do you know what the companies name was! Kaiba Corp! My father was head of Kaiba Corp and I would have been too except for the accident I had. I tried to defeat Seto for my rightful place as CEO, but I must of failed because even though I don't remember it, I don't think I was living in the Kaiba Mansion before this! So now that I've come back I've bought back the company I once had name to and I will show the world what a true heir to the Kaiba name can do!"

"What has gotten into you Noah? Before you were sweet, nice, and funny. You were never like this!"

"Maybe I just saw the light."

"Or the dark. Noah this isn't like you at all. Why did you take Seto's company. Your already going to have control of Narrow Tech."

"Oh but I've taken much more. You see, I also have Seto's brother as well. Plus with both companies on my side I will combine them and create the most powerful company this world has ever seen!"

"No Noah! What is wrong with you!" Ren said aloud as she grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Noah said as he grabbed Ren's hand and threw her to the floor. "From now on you shall call me master!"

The same day as the sun shined threw domino city a shadow-less walked through the town with out any thoughts.

"Hey Bob. Isn't that Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp?" Asked a man in a dark business suit.

"Not since last night. Didn't you hear. He was bought out by a guy name Noah and then kicked out." Said Bob who was also wearing a fancy suit as he sat across from his friend, both drinking their coffee.

Seto's anger began to rage inside him as he looked at the two men and turned towards them with cold eyes.

"If I were you two gentlemen I'd take pride in the word gentle-men and stop talking about other people behind their backs! Especially when those certain peoples are right there to hear you!" Seto said aloud scaring the two men. He then headed in the other direction.

"How dare people talk about how I lost Kaiba Corp to that little punk Noah, if it weren't for my condition I'd still have control over my company right now." Seto thought to himself. "But still. If I want to prove myself a worthy CEO to that hack Noah I'll have to find a way to beat his strategy and claim my company back. That is, of course, once I've gotten rid of this virus, and made sure Mokuba is out of harms way. Hmm. It's gonna take a lot of work, and a lot of thinking, but I promise I'll get back Kaiba Corp!"

Ren handed a plate with a sandwich on it to Noah as he sat in his chair at a large computer on one of Kaiba Corp's floors.

"Thank you very much Ren." Noah said as he waved her off, sending Ren back to her room. Her current position, a servant to Noah, not to mention his wife to be.

"I've got to find Seto and get him back so he can take back Kaiba Corp." Ren thought to herself as she exited Noah's lab. "I'll have to make my way out as soon as possible, and make sure none of Noah's goons catch me."

Ren, having almost no time to grab anything at all, grabbed the things she knew she'd need the most. Her duel disk, Seto's duel disk, her deck, and his deck.

Having her duel disk and her deck on her arm, and Seto's things in a brown bag on her back, Ren ran out of Kaiba Corp hoping she had not been detected.

"So, you've decided to run away from me." Noah said as he looked up at his surveillance system on his computer. "Well we'll just see how far you'll get before my men capture you."

Ren ran through the town of domino, after seeing some of Noah's goons, and quickly headed for the nearest ally way to hide from them, which in a certain sense is a very stupid thing to do.

Ren ran down the dark ally to the other end where it was brighter.

"I think I lost them." Said Ren as she breath heavily. But a sudden loud noise from the other end of the ally caught her attention as a tall goon came after Ren. She began running farther down the ally ways and turned the corner, finding a small space to wedge herself in until the goon was gone.

The goon soon left ally way and Ren walked out of her hiding spot. "Man Noah's good." Ren said as she leaned against the wall. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm. Ren anticipated to scream, but before she could another hand was place over her mouth. "Oh no, what do I do now? What will Noah think of me running away?" Ren was sure one of Noah's goons had caught her.

"Ren!" Said a familiar voice in the darkness. "It's me, Seto!"

"Seto?" Ren blinked as she focused her eyes on the dark figure before her before wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Seto." Ren said as tears began to stream down her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you."

Seto only stroked her hair as he allowed her to hold him as she cried in his arms.

"When Noah said he had taken over your company, and then your brother—

Ren began to break down again. "I'm just glad your okay."

"Hmm, I didn't think you cared so much." Seto said softly.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?" Ren asked as she looked up at him. His eyes suddenly softened as he smiled. Ren wiped her tears and let go of Seto, opening up her brown bag and taking out Seto's stuff just after.

"What's this?" Seto asked as he grabbed his duel disk and deck. "You brought my deck and my duel disk for me?"

"Yeah, I figured they'd be safe with you since you have your Blue-Eyes in your deck."

"Good thinking." Seto said as he put the duel disk on his left arm.

"So why did you leave anyways?" Ren asked curiously.

"Like I had a choice." Seto said arrogantly.

"What exactly —

"Hey over there! I think I see her!" Ren's heart quickened as she heard the voice of one of Noah's goons.

"Quick!" Seto said as he grabbed a hold of Ren's arm."This way!"

The ran down the ally and up a ladder to the top of buildings where they ran across and tried to outrun the goons that followed them.

"Hurry!" Seto yelled to Ren who was just a ways behind him. Suddenly Seto hit a stopping point and just about fell off the building they were running on. "Just great!"

"Oh no!" Ren said with worry in her voice. The goons were getting closer and she wasn't about to jump.

"Ren, I need you to go down this wall somehow. I'll distract these freaks and let you get a running start."

Ren obeyed and tried to find a way down the wall. The fact was there wasn't any way to get down off the wall. But she knew if Seto had to he'd come up with a plan to get down the wall. That's it! Ren quickly ran to one side of the building and seeing large, wooden boxes stacked up she knew the only thing she need now was a way to get from the roof that was a few feet away from the boxes to the ground below. So thinking quickly she took her brown bag, latched it onto a loose nail, and slid off the roof to the boxes where she climbed down and on to the ground.

"Hey! Isn't that Seto Kaiba?" Asked one of the goons.

"Yeah, but we have to obey Noah's orders and capture Ren, we can't be missing with him right now." Said another as he tried to get passed Seto.

"Heh, like I'm giving you a choice." Seto said with anger in his eyes. "No one gets passed me. So if you want to capture Ren you'll have to go through me first."

"He he, taking you apart will be fun." Said a dark buff goon as he popped his knuckles.

Seto knew he wouldn't be able to take on all three of Noah's goons, but had a plan he thought might work.

Seto ran to the right of the three goons and acted as though he was going to attack one of them. He then ran behind them and then back in front so they couldn't escape and capture Ren. As he did all this his feet hit the building roof with great force and it began to waver a bit.

Ren looked up at the courageousness of Seto as he kept them a top the roof as long as he could. But what exactly was he scheming?

"What was that? You didn't even do anything." Said the dark buff goon with a laugh. "Now let me show you what real fighting is all about."

He attempted to aim at Seto, but a sudden cracking noise was heard just before the middle of the roof gave way pulling down all three goons.

"Heh, see ya." Seto said as he smirked. But the part of the roof he was standing on suddenly began to break as well and just before Ren could call out to him Seto fell.

"Seto, Seto wake up!" Ren called out as she shook Seto. He lay motionless on the ground. Suddenly he moved slightly and then opened his eyes.

"Ren, what are you still doing here?" Seto asked weekly. "You were suppose to have run away by now."

"In the condition you're in? You could have been killed Seto." Ren said with concern, but Seto's eyes suddenly began to close as he fell into a deep sleep. Ren had no other choice, but to take him to a hotel room where Seto could sleep and hopefully wake up from the exhaustion of the battle.

"He he he." A voice laughed in the foggy mist. It was dark and Seto could hardly see. Suddenly red eyes, the two same red eyes appeared through the mist and scared Seto half to death.

"Noah?" Seto cried out.

The figure laughed evilly as it revealed itself. "Yes Seto, it's me Noah. And I have a very interesting future in store for you and Ren. You see I've been observing you two and I know what your hiding, you may not think I know, but I do. I know you love Ren."

"What?"

"And I have a very special punishment in store for her. For you see I feel it's only fair she know what it feels like to be locked in a virtual world. And since you've already had that privilege I think it's only fair I give you a different treatment."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked as Noah began to fade away.

"You'll see soon enough Seto!" Noah said as he completely vanished and was engulfed in a shroud of flames, leaving Seto to be engulfed in them as well.

"Seto, are you alright?" Ren called out. Seto opened his eyes.

"It was only a dream." He thought to himself. "But it seemed so real."

"Ren, has Noah said anything about building virtual pods?" Asked Seto as he sat up in the hotel bed.

"No. Why?" Ren looked at him confused. He seemed to be pondering something, but what?

"I had a dream, and I think Noah's up to something." Seto said aloud. He got out of the bed and put on his purple jacket.

"Are you sure you'll be okay walking?"

"I'm fine. But I need to head to my lab back at my mansion to pick up my laptop." He placed the duel disk Ren had taken off of him back on to his left arm.

"Okay, but while your going there I should go back to Kaiba Corp and see what Noah's planning."

"What? I don't think so, it's to dangerous!" Seto said aloud.

"Seto, don't be so worried." Ren said with a laugh as she headed towards the door. Seto stood in front of her and stopped Ren in her tracks.

"I want you to stay here." Seto said firmly as he walked forward, pushing Ren back.

"But why?" Ren asked weakly.

Seto sat down on the couch in the hotel room and looked down at the floor in a dazed manner. "The dream I had... it involved you."

Ren looked at Seto as she gasped with surprise. She walked to the couch and sat down beside him.

"What do you mean I was in the dream?" Seto didn't look at her. "Seto, what happened in the dream?"

"Noah said he knew about us..." Seto started and then looked up at Ren. "I think he plans to lock you away in a virtual world."

"A what? You mean those simulation games you make in your lab?"

"Yes, and if my suspicion are correct he may be planning something with the virtual world pods like he did some time ago." Seto said as he rubbed his head.

"And why would Noah place me in the virtual world?" Ren asked softly, trying not to disturb Seto in his thoughts.

"Because he knows how you and I feel." Seto blurted out. He quickly turned away and Ren began to blush. "I can't hide it any longer. You know how I feel about you Ren."

Ren leaned against Seto and sighed. "You may not know this Seto, but I still have feelings for you too. Nothings changed between us. With Noah acting this way I just didn't know who to turn to. The only person was you Seto, you were the only one I could trust."

"Then you understand that you need to stay here." Seto said as he got up from the couch.

"But Seto what about —

"No! Your staying here and that's final." Seto said as he turned for he door, but suddenly, once again, something caught his foot and sent him tumbling to the floor. It was Ren. "What is up with everybody tripping me?" Seto asked as he rolled over to face Ren just before getting off of the ground, but not with much success because just as soon as Ren had knocked him down she was now in his face on top of him.

"Seto," She started as she looked sternly into his eyes. "I want to go back!"

"No Ren, I already told you it's to dangerous over there!" Seto said as he tried to get up, knocking Ren off balance and causing her to fall onto him.

Ren blushed as she got up and looked at Seto with her blue eyes. "I have to for Mokuba." She said meekly. "He's at Kaiba Corp and someone has to take care of him." Seto looked at her and saw she really wanted to go back to Kaiba Corp, no matter what the cost. But he also saw a very determined girl who he didn't want to lose.

Seto sat up, helping Ren balance herself and smiled warmly at her. In fact he even felt a strong urge to kiss her, but before he could Ren gave him a hug and a thank you. Promising to take care of Mokuba when she got back to Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Next Time: Ren returns to Kaiba Corp where Noah has a sneaky littke surprise waiting for her. Noah wants his plan to go smoothly but Ren is proving more than a destraction to him. Will his plan of revenge for Seto work? And will Mokuba and Ren ever become free of Noah's rath?  



	15. Forceful Weakness

**Author: **Hmm, don't know what to say. Theres quite a bit more chapters left. But I was wondering...I got to thinking yesterday and I had this idea for a third part of the story. How many would like a third part to it? Please give me your review on the idea and if theres enough people who want the third part I'll get to work on it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen - Forceful Weakness**

Ren arrived at Kaiba Corp and immediately walked inside, bracing herself for whatever Noah would do to her for running away.

"Ren's back." Noah said as he sat in his office. "And with no help to you and your crew."

"I'm sorry Noah, we'll do better next time." Said a tall dark man, pleading to Noah.

"Whatever. Just get out of my office!" Noah said as he pointed towards the door. The man quickly ran out and Noah was left to his thoughts. Then a suddenly memory flashed through his mind as he relaxed in his chair, facing it towards the window that showed domino city. He remembered Ren, when he had hugged her. She felt so warm. He hadn't felt that feeling in a long time. "I don't know what's come over me." Noah thought to himself. "It's like I need this...no want I want to feel that warmth again. It's been so long since I've been in the real world and felt the warmth of a person."

To Ren's surprise when Noah met up with her he was all but angry.

"I'm glad your back." Noah said with a smile. Ren's face indicated confusion. "Hmm? Did you think I'd be mad at you for running away? Of course not." Noah was about to hug her, but stopped as he decided to go along with the plan he had. "Ren, I have something I want you to wear." One of Noah's goons came up to him and opened a suitcase. Noah pulled out a light pink skirt and a pink tank top. Handing them to Ren, Noah looked at her with anxiousness.

"Wow, are these for me?" Ren asked, trying to look excited. "I don't know what to say? Thanks Noah."

"Try it on." Noah said with as smile and then pulled out two wrist band. "And try these on with them as well."

"Okay." Ren said with a smile, but in her mind she couldn't understand why in the world Noah was being so nice to her. But she didn't want to make him mad so she went off to a nearby restroom to change into her new outfit.

"Sir," Said the goon. "I thought you were angry."

"I was," Noah said with a sigh. "But even just one brilliant plan can make my day happier."

Noah dismissed the goon and Ren came back into his office.

"You look great in that outfit." Noah said as he sat in his chair behind his desk.

"Well, if that's all then I guess I'll go back to my room." Ren said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait just a moment." Noah said aloud. Ren turned around to find Noah had something in his hand. "I can't let you leave just yet."

"Why, do you have something else for me?" Ren asked jokingly. Noah gave her a grin, but said nothing as he tossed the object he had in his hand from one hand to the other.

"Ren I think you had a little to much fun outside of Kaiba Corp. I'm hoping you don't plan on going back." Noah said as he leaned towards his desk. "But just so you don't get any ideas I've created your bands to be more then just jewelry. You see they also act as reinforcers. And by that I mean they only allow you to go into certain places."

"What do you mean certain places?"

"It's simple. If I chose to I could have every room in Kaiba Corp free, meaning every door wouldn't have a force field in front of it that wouldn't allow you to enter because of your bands. However, if I chose I could have you locked into one room. This will insure I know where you are at all times." Noah said with an evil grin as he pushed the object with his finger. Suddenly a soft humming noise could be heard from the door. Ren tried to touch the knob, but something knocked her hand away. There was indeed a force field.

"I don't understand. I thought you cared about me Noah. Why are you doing this?"

"I do care about you." Noah said as he arose from his chair. He walked towards Ren. "Maybe too much. But why I'm doing this is beyond me, maybe the urge is just to strong." Noah came close to Ren, causing her to back up.

"Noah, I don't know what your doing. You've changed to much." Ren told herself as Noah backed her into the couch. "What is he thinking?"

Suddenly Ren fell back on the couch. She could only look up at Noah's eyes as he looked at her. His hand suddenly reached out to her face. Ren flinched, but then realized Noah was not trying to harm her. What was he doing? He leaned towards her and smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"Noah, what are you doing? Why are you acting so strange?" Ren asked as Noah leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Ren blushed and slowly tried to get up, but Noah wouldn't let her. He wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder.

"It felt good when I hugged you this morning. I felt like there was a fire burning inside of me. And somehow, now that I feel it again I feel like I'm getting stronger."

"What is he talking about?" Ren thought to herself.

"This warmth within you. It feels good." Noah said as he closed his eyes. "I never want to leave this feeling."

Ren used all her strength and pulled herself up, Noah still holding on to her. Ren was just about to find a way to get Noah off her, but to her surprise he let go on his own. Noah smiled at her with a bit of a devious look and Ren could only smile back just before she turned around.

"What was he doing?" Ren asked herself in puzzlement. "I can't understand why he's —

Noah wrapped his arms around Ren's neck and leaned against her as he smelled her hair.

"Hmm, smells good." Noah said in a romantic voice. However Ren felt nothing romantic about it.

"What are you doing?." Ren asked as she took a hold of one of Noah's hands.

"Why does it matter?" Noah said softly. "You'll soon be mine anyways and I'll have you forever."

Ren remembered her promise, but if Noah was acting this strange would she still have to marry him?

"Noah let go of me." Ren said softly. Noah only held on tighter. "Noah!"

Noah loosened up and let go, but when Ren turned to face him he seemed a little disappointed.

Noah got up from the couch and walked to his desk. He picked up the object he had held earlier and pressed the button on it. The humming on the door stopped which indicated Ren could go.

"Ren, I'll leave you to go." Noah said as he looked out his window. "But know this. You will be mine someday and I will have you as my wife."

Ren ran out of the room and walked into the elevator where she pushed the button of the floor that led to her room.

She looked outside at domino city, tears falling down her face as she thought of Seto. She wished she could of stayed with him. Why was Noah acting this way? But then she thought of Mokuba, and her sadness quickly vanished as she walked out of the elevator and into the hallway where her room was. But before going to her own room Ren decided to head to Mokuba's to check up on him. Two guards stood in front of his room, guarding it safely.

Ren walked up to the door, but was immediately stopped by one of the guards.

"Please, I have to see Mokuba." Ren said. The guard didn't listen and pushed her aside. "Who do you think you are, I'm Noah's fiancé and I can do whatever I want! If you don't let me in I'll tell Noah!"

"Alright then." Said the other guard. "If you really are Noah's fiancé then why don't you tell him right now?" He pulled out a two way screen communicator and began to call Noah. "Noah, we have a girl down here who wants to get into Mokuba's room. She claims she's your fiancé."

Ren sighed annoyingly as she heard the guard say the word "fiancé".

"He want's to talk to you." The guard said as he put the screen up to Ren's face. Ren could clearly see the image of Noah on the screen. She even saw the devious smile on his face that made her a little mad.

"So you've finally admitted to being my fiancé." Noah said as he looked into the screen. "So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"I want to go into Mokuba's room, is that a crime?" Ren asked.

Noah laughed and then smiled. "No, I don't suppose it is, but I still don't want you going in there."

"Why?"

"I just can't, you'll understand later." Noah said as he looked around.

"Please Noah, I need to see him, I need to know if he's alright." Ren begged. Her eyes showing sadness in them. Noah just couldn't refuse.

"Alright, you can see him for a little while." Noah said. Ren thanked him. "But if I let you in there you have to promise me you'll do something for me in return."

Ren's smile turned into a frown as she heard this. She knew what Noah was thinking as he wore the same devious grin on his face. Ren agreed for the sake of Mokuba and was immediately let in.

"Ren," Mokuba called out. "I'm so glad to see you!"

His face seemed almost like Seto's as he sat on his bed.

"I came here to make sure you were alright." Ren said as she sat down by Mokuba. "You brother-

"What? What about my brother is he okay? Noah said he threw him out once he bought the company." Mokuba said angrily. "Where is he?"

"Calm down Mokuba." Ren said. "He's alright. He just went back to the Kaiba Mansion to get his laptop."

"But Noah's goons are everywhere around the Kaiba Mansion, if he goes there they might catch him." Mokuba told Ren as he clutched the sheets he was sitting on in his fists.

"Don't worry Mokuba he'll be fine." Ren said with assurance. "Who I'm worried about is you. We need to get you out of here and back to your brother."

"But how?" Mokuba asked. "There aren't any vents I can go through."

"Hmm, I'll think of something Mokuba."

"And what about you, why can't you leave?"

"I tried once, that's how I met up with Seto. But I paid the price and now I have these bands that only allow me to go where Noah want's me to go." Ren said with sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong Ren, is something bothering you?" Mokuba asked as he saw a tear fall down Ren's cheek.

"It's just Noah. He thinks he can keep me here, but I'm not his slave." Ren said as she brushed the tear away. "But don't worry Mokuba, we'll find out how to get you out of here and hopefully me as well."

* * *

Next Time: Noah's at it again. Suddenly Noah's hold on Ren becomes even bigger than ever when Seto enters the scene. Seto's seemed to have lost all faith in Ren and it appears that she has no allies.  



	16. Awkward Rescue

**Author: **I'm so sorry to all of you guys who hate the pairing Seto/Ren, but unfortunatly I am unable to change the way the story is made or the ending won't turn out right. But I am trying to make Noah less bad. It's not that I hate Noah, it's just how the story comes together. Also, Noah didn't become evil on his own. He had help, which you will find out about later.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - Awkward Rescue**

Ren lay on her bed quietly staring up at the wall, contemplating her thoughts.

"There's gotta be some way to get Mokuba out of here." Ren thought. "With Noah acting so strange who knows what will happen next." Ren turned to her side. "But what I don't get is why Seto hasn't come back to Kaiba Corp to rescue Mokuba. Maybe he's afraid Noah will harm him."

Suddenly a ring was heard and Ren ran for the telephone. Maybe it was Seto. Maybe he had thought of a plan to get back his company. Ren's heart suddenly stopped as she heard a familiar voice on the phone.

"Ren," The voice began. It was Noah. "Remember our little agreement."

Ren walked down the hall from her room still wearing the tank top and skirt Noah had given her, along with the wrist bands.

Ren was a little scared of meeting with Noah. She knew in some way that tonight would probably be a repeat of earlier that day. But why was he so obsessed with her all of a sudden? Ren decided it didn't matter and told herself she was doing this for Mokuba. She got into the elevator and rode it straight up to Noah's office, where he waited patiently for her arrival.

Ren entered his room and braced herself for what may be coming.

"Ren!" Noah called out excitedly.

"Oh boy." Ren thought to herself. "Let's get this over with."

"You must be hungry." Noah said happily. Ren looked at him oddly, wondering why he was asking her this. "I made arrangements for us to go to a fancy restaurant."

"Which one?" Ren asked, playing along with Noah's plan.

"A new one that just opened up. Inksos." Ren almost fell over at the sound of the restaurants name. It was the same one her and Seto had almost kissed at.

"Well what are we waiting for." Noah said aloud. "Let's head over there, I'm starving!"

Ren didn't know what exactly Noah was scheming but had to go along with it anyways.

Seto arrived at his mansion with the surprise of Noah's goons guarding it at every inch.

"Great, looks like I'll have to get to my underground lab the hard way." Seto said as he ducked behind the mansions walls.

He quietly crawled over and jumped off the top of the wall. Suddenly a goon came at him, but between him and Seto it was an easy match to win. Seto knocked him down with two punches and preceded to his underground area. He pulled the chain and opened the door that led to the lab below. Inside Seto quickly found his laptop and ran out as soon as he could, going over the wall and back towards Domino City where night was already falling.

Noah and Ren both sat at a table for two in the middle area of the restaurant. Of course, just incase anything may go wrong, Noah had his goons ready and waiting.

"I'll take the Salmon." Noah said to the waiter just before he went back to the kitchen. Noah's eyes suddenly fixed on Ren's. He looked almost like Seto, with his white jacket business suit and his purple shirt he wore underneath. Except compared to Seto he had much darker eyes, and much lighter hair. "How are you liking this restaurant Ren?"

"It's great." Ren said with a smile. But she knew this little date was nothing to be happy about. Noah may have said he cared about her, but what kind of guy keeps his fiancé locked up in a building for the rest of her life?

A few minutes later the food arrived. Spaghetti for Ren and Salmon for Noah. Noah talked to Ren a little about his plan of making Kaiba Corp stronger and making it an even better company. Ren really didn't care. But even so, she still had to listen to every word he said and comment it as well or her fate might be sealed.

"I enjoyed tonight Ren. The food was great, the music, the atmosphere." Noah gave out a sigh of joy, which seemed quite unusual for him to be in such a good mood. "Could I ask you for something?"

Ren tightened up a bit. "What is it Noah?"

"May I..That is, will you let me kiss you." Noah looked confident compared to how he said it. Ren thought maybe to confident.

Ren blushed a little. Why had he asked her that of all things. And in a public a restaurant. Besides why should she give him a kiss after all he did to her. "I don't know Noah."

"Huh, why? You are my fiancé after all. Is there something you'd like to tell me." Ren looked down at Noah's comment. Noah reached out a hand to her face and pushed back her hair revealing a sad look on her face.

Suddenly a loud voice rang out over their conversation. "What are you doing!" It was Seto. He to had been dining at Inksos and had just realized the charade Noah was pulling.

"Hmp, you again. I thought you'd learned to stay away once I've beaten you down, but I guess you're just to stubborn for that." Noah said as he looked at Seto sharply.

"What do you think your doing with her. She's to good for you Noah!" Seto said aloud.

"What do you mean. She's my fiancé and I can do whatever I please." Noah said as he took his hand off of Ren. "She's with me for now and forever! Isn't that right Ren?"

Ren kept her eyes on the table.

"Ren, you're much better than this. Why are you letting Noah treat you this way?"

"Go ahead and tell him Ren." Noah said with an evil grin.

"It's..It's true." Ren said sadly.

"You see!" Noah said. Seto was outraged. "Hmm, this might actually work to my advantage. Mike, you and your guys take out Seto, I think I have something in store for him to settle my revenge."

"No," Ren said. "You can't!"

"Why do you care." Noah said. Ren knew if he found out she loved Seto and not him he would get rid of them both so she decided to do the one thing that would save both her and Seto.

Ren got up from the table and tried once again. "Please Noah, I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"She's risking her life just to save me." Seto thought to himself. "But if she does she could put us both in danger."

Ren didn't destroy her and Seto, but saved them both. Ren leaned in towards Noah and without thinking gave him a kiss.

Everyone fell silent as Ren's lips came off Noah's and both looked at each other with amazed eyes. Seto could only gawk as his heart ripped to shreds with the cold reality of what Ren had just done.

"She hadn't plan to save him at all. All she wanted was Noah." Seto thought.

Noah gave a faint and muffled laugh as he looked up at Seto. "You seem surprised. But don't worry Seto. Since I'm in such a good mood I'm gonna let you off the hook just this once. That way it wont spoil my night."

"Ren, how could you." Seto said as he turned away. Ren couldn't see it, but small tears were forming in his eyes.

"Seto, I–

"Save it! I don't wanna hear any more lies." He turned towards the door and walked off.

"Well that was an entertaining evening." Noah said as he got up to go to the restroom. "I'll be back shortly."

Ren got up from her chair and headed directly towards the doors where Seto had gone out.

"Seto!" She called out. "Seto!"

Suddenly she could see him, just a few feet in the parking lot. Ren ran to him.

"Oh great, what is it now. Are you here to tell me your having a kid with him too?" Seto said annoyingly.

"No! Seto you have to listen to me."

"Why so you can tell me more lies about who you love? Forget it!"

"No, so I can tell you why I did what I did."

Seto turned towards Ren and waited for an explanation.

"I had to save you some way Seto, but the only way I could of done that was by doing what I did. Even if it meant kissing Noah."

"Hmp, I don't see why you couldn't of come up with something else though. You know Noah has no interest in you and only want's you for Narrow Tech."

"Seto, that's not the point. Don't you understand, I was willing to do anything in order to save you."

"Yeah, well whatever. I saw what I saw and it's enough to make me go back to the way things used to be." Seto turned away from her. "Your on your own now. So whatever happens to you is your own fault for picking a third rate person like Noah to play house with. And as for my company matters, well you can just stay out of that!"

"Huh!"

"I got to the top on my own and I don't need you to help me get my company back, you got that?"

"But Seto I–

"Just forget it! This is a waste of my time." And with that Seto began walking off in the distance.

Ren just stood there. Tears fell down her face from the sad realization that Seto was now gone and she was stuck with Noah.

"Are you ready to go?" Called a voice from behind Ren.

"Yes Noah," Ren said softly. She decided there was no changing her decisions and that hopefully, if she played her cards right she could get out of the clutches of Noah.

"Seto seemed to be in a bad mood today. Must be me taking his company, but who could blame him." Noah said as they sat in the moving limo. "He brought it upon himself. After all he did steal it from me. I'm just evening the score..and then some."

"Why do you have to be so mean to Seto, Noah?" Ren said aloud. Noah ignored her.

"It was cold tonight." Noah said. He leaned towards Ren who was sitting next to him by his request. He felt the warmth of her body as it touched his shoulder. "I'm just glad I have you. You always seem to warm things up for me."

Ren sighed with despair as she sat completely still. Why didn't Noah just get a coat or something?

Ren looked at him with wary eyes. He was tall compared to her. Almost like Seto. Great! Now even Noah reminded her of Seto. Did she really miss Seto that much? Of course, Noah's face seemed a lot gentler then Seto's in some ways, especially when he was acting this way. His eyes always seemed to soften and his body not as stiff as Seto's was. But still, it seemed weird to have a guy who was older and taller then her acting like he were a child who needed to be hugged often.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. Ren tried to look away, but Noah took his hand and softly brought her face to meet his. Ren looked at him with frightened, but determined eyes. Noah smiled a little and his face came closer to Ren's. But instead of a kiss he embraced her.

"Noah, please stop." Ren said softly. She didn't want to anger him, but she certainly didn't want the attention she was getting. Noah let go and looked into Ren's eyes. "I want you to stop what your doing Noah. I don't need this kind of attention." Noah gently grabbed a hold of her arms and lay her back on the seat. Ren became a little panicked at his actions.

"Of course you do." He said as he smiled into her eyes. Ren didn't know what he would do next as he had her pinned down, but suddenly Noah let go and Ren's worries whisked away as they returned to Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Next Time: It's now Mokuba's turn to escape and Ren has a plan. But Noah is furious of Ren's plan to release Mokuba and the next thing Ren knows shes placed in a virtual pod. So many levels and so little help. Will Ren ever escape?  



	17. Mokuba's Escape

**Author:** I'm sorry about Noah not being nice. But I promise he will be nicer towards the end. And if people would like another part to the story I can promise you there will be plenty of nice Noah. However, I have to know now if you guys want me to make the other half so I can get started on it. So please post if you want another part. Thank you.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - Mokuba's Escape**

"You saw Seto!" Mokuba asked after Ren had told him all about the night before. Noah allowed her to visit him for a little while at no special request and Ren seemed more relaxed as she sat with Mokuba on his bed.

"Yeah," Ren paused. "But he thinks I like Noah."

"Well who could blame him." Mokuba said sharply. "You did kiss him and he was all over you in the limo–

"That's enough Mokuba." Ren interrupted. "None of that was meant to hurt Seto. I only kissed Noah to save Seto. It was the only way I could get Noah to lighten up about the present situation. And as for the limo part...well, I had nothing to do with that!"

Mokuba gasped as he looked at Ren who seemed as if she were about to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Ren looked up and smiled. "It's okay. I just don't know what to do anymore. We need to find a way to get out of this building and take care of Noah's scheme."

"Well if I had to guess I'd say Noah is going to build virtual pods and he probably plans to do something big with them. Probably has a plan to take over the world or something."

Ren gasped at Mokuba's idea. That was what Seto had said...or at least something like it. He had warned Ren not to go back because of his dream of Noah capturing her in a virtual pod. But even though he really didn't seem to believe in the dream itself he still had some sort of belief that this time around Noah's revenge would involve virtual pods in some way.

"Mokuba, I think I may have a plan if your willing to try it out." Ren said as she arose.

"Great, then let's get to work!"

Ren walked out of Mokuba's room with a food cart that was brought into Mokuba's room for dinner. Usually a goon would come by the next day to take it back to the kitchen, but Ren had an idea that would allow Mokuba to escape.

"Hey! What are you doing with that cart!" Yelled one of the guards at Mokuba's room door.

"I'm taking it to the kitchen." Ren said firmly.

"Not on my watch your not. Only the waiter takes that to and from the kitchen."

"Oh really. Well why don't you call Noah and see what he has to say about this." Ren said aloud. "Why don't you call him and let me ask him myself. After all I'm only doing him a favor, I'm not harming anyone."

"Uh, no that won't be necessary." Said the goon nervously. "Go right ahead."

Ren headed down the hall as her plan continued with success.

"Hey, why didn't you call Noah?" Asked the other goon.

"You remember what Noah said." Said the other one. "Don't bother him unless it's an emergency."

"Looks like your plan worked Ren." Mokuba said from underneath the skirted food cart.

"Shhh. Don't talk yet. Not til were at the front, okay."

Ren stopped at the front entrance.

"I can't go any farther because of these bands on my arms, but you can leave, from here you'll at least have a running start."

"Thank's Ren." Mokuba said.

"Oh, and when you find your brother don't forget to tell him what I told you to tell him. He needs to know the truth."

"Don't worry I will." Mokuba promised. And with that Mokuba got out of the cart, opened the front door, and ran out of the Kaiba Corp building with Ren waving good bye.

"What do you think your doing!" Called out a goon from behind Ren. He grabbed a hold of her. Other goons gathered as they began to wonder what was going on. "Were you trying to escape?"

"No, I wasn't!" Ren said from the grasp of the goon. "I promise! Let go of me!"

"Your lying, I know a liar when I see one!"

"Put here down." Noah said as he got off the elevator.

"Noah! Sir, I'm sorry I –

Noah only looked sharply at each of the goons with his dark, piercing eyes. "I suggest every one of you leave this floor this instant." And without further noise each and every one of Noah's loyal men ran out as quickly as they could. "Ren," Noah started. Ren felt another hug coming from Noah, but instead received a lecture. "Why were you down here?"

"I was just...well I–

"Answer me Ren, were you trying to escape?" Noah asked.

"No, I wasn't." Ren said in an assuring voice.

"Really." Noah didn't seem to believe her. "I thought you were happy here. I thought you loved me."

Ren just stood there in silence.

"I guess I'll take your silence as a no to all." Noah said annoyed. "Is there something or someone you haven't told me about? Or perhaps I know. It's Seto isn't it!"

Ren gasped a little and hid her face behind her hair as she looked down.

"I don't know what you see in him. But don't worry. I'll soon cure you of your liking for him." Noah said as he wore his usually evil grin. "After all, it'll only be a matter of time before you're truly mine."

Suddenly a goon came out of the elevator with a look of shock on his face. "Sir! The prisoner, Mokuba, he's escaped!"

"Really." Noah looked at Ren and smiled. Then suddenly he frowned. "Ren, did you have something to do with this?"

"I..I might have." Ren hesitated. Noah became angry.

"Mokuba was part of my plan to build this company further. Don't you realize you've jeopardized part of the plan!"

"I'm sorry." Ren said in a scared tone.

"You should be. Mike, take Ren to the pods. I think she needs a little time to reflect on what she's done." Noah said as Mike grabbed a hold of one of Ren's arms to take her to the floor where the virtual pods were located. "Oh and don't worry Ren, if you like video games, you'll love my simulation game. I created it just especially for a time like this. Of course if you do wish to get out you'll have to find your way out. And the only way to do that is by beating every level. Good luck."

And with that Ren was taken to the simulation station and placed inside of a pod to be uploaded to one of Noah's virtual world simulation games.

As Ren entered the virtual world she began to wonder if she had maybe just died and gone to heaven. The scenery was beautiful, and everything looked so real. Even smells were simulated into the game as Ren knelt down to sniff a flower. Suddenly a metal object caught her eye. She looked up and suddenly realized it was a knight of some sort. Ren stepped back, unaware of what the knight might do to her and looked at him with alert eyes.

Suddenly the knight swung his sword. With Ren defenseless and there being no one to help her she was as good as done for.

* * *

Next Time: Seto learns the truth of why Ren was obeying Noah, and Mokuba finds out why Seto hasn't come back to Kaiba Corp. Poor Ren is stuck in the pods. Will Seto be able to save here before it's game over?

* * *


	18. The Truth Be Told

**Author: **Hmmm,...Uh. This chapter is basically about how Seto comes to accept Ren once again how she used to be. But you guys probably already knew that if you read the bottom summaries of the next chapters.

**Chapter Eighteen - The Truth Be Told**

Mokuba ran down the street of Domino, searching desperately for the hotel Ren had told him Seto was in. He'd have to go down a few more streets before reaching the hotel, but Mokuba still kept a close eye out for Seto in case he turned up. That's when Mokuba saw it. A black car just about ran over him as he dove to the side to avoid it. Mokuba got up off the ground where he had landed and looked in the direction the car had been headed. To his surprise the car suddenly stopped and two men got out.

"Oh no! It's Noah's goons!" Mokuba said aloud. He began to run as fast as he could in the other direction, and headed straight for an alley, hoping to lose the goons in the dark, narrow area.

"There he is!" Yelled a red haired goon.

"Great!" Mokuba said sarcastically to himself. He ran further and turned a corner then another where he found himself at a three way alley. He decided to take the first way then hid behind a large trash can to wait for the goons to leave.

Both soon came running down the alley Mokuba was in and looked around. One was about to look behind the trash can, but the other goon suddenly called out to him.

"Come on man he's not here, let's check the other alleys." Said the dark haired goon.

"Don't you think Noah should have asked someone to guard his fiances door?" Asked the red hair thug. "What if Ren escapes again?"

"Man, didn't you here? Noah got so mad at Ren that he shoved her in a virtual pod and had her test it out."

"I'd of done that a long time ago." Said the red head arrogantly.

"Yeah, well she won't be able to get out til she wins the game."

"And if she loses?"

"Who cares man, we got more important things to worry about." Said the dark hair. "Now lets hurry before we can't find Mokuba."

The two goons finally exited the alley and the coast was clear for Mokuba to go free.

"Oh no," Thought Mokuba. "Ren's locked in one of those virtual pods. I need to hurry and find Seto before something terrible happens to her."

Mokuba took off towards the hotel and in less then fifteen minutes he was there.

Mokuba took the elevator up to the floor where Seto was staying and found the room he knew his brother was in.

"This is it." Mokuba told himself as he knocked on the door. A settled silence was heard for a while, but suddenly a light noise and the opening of the door indicated to Mokuba that Seto was indeed there.

Mokuba was so happy to see his brother and his brother to see him that when they saw each other they immediately hugged without saying a word.

Seto released his hold on Mokuba and smiled at him. "How did you get here Mokuba?"

"Ren helped me!" Mokuba said aloud. Seto let out a small gasp. "She helped me to escape Noah's guards and now I'm here."

"Ren helped you to get here? Hmm, did Noah find out?" Seto finished. Mokuba's suddenly looked down. "What is it Mokuba?"

"I'll tell you, but lets sit down first." Mokuba said in a firm voice. He seemed almost likeYugi as he sat next to his brother, calm with a face of determination. Indeed Mokuba was truly getting older and Seto would now need to see him as an older kid.

After sitting down on the couch Mokuba began his story of how Ren had come up with the idea to save him and how she was only able to bring him up to a certain point because of her bands.

"So your saying these bands only allow Ren to go to certain rooms in Kaiba Corp?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, I remember her telling me of how much she hated Noah for doing this to her. She says she felt like a slave."

"Ren told you that. That can't be true. Last time I saw Ren she had kissed Noah."

"She only did it to save you Seto!" Mokuba cried. "Whatever you think about her liking Noah in any way is not true. She did everything she did in order to help you and me!"

"Mokuba." Seto said softly trying to calm down his little brother.

"She risked her life and everything else just to make sure everything was in your favor. And now she's locked in a virtual pod!"

"What?" Seto was in awe at this. How dare Noah place Ren in a pod. "I can't believe Noah would have the nerve to...We have to save her."

"But how? Noah's goons are guarding every inch."

"If there's one thing I know how to do, Mokuba, it's breach a company." Seto said confidently. "Now that I know the truth about Ren I can't just sit ideally by. There was a reason I haven't returned to Kaiba Corp, but now that Ren's placed in a pod I could care less about the problem."

"What do you mean Seto? What problem are you talking about?"

Seto suddenly arose. Ignoring Mokuba's questions he preceded with the rest of his plan. "Lets go Mokuba. I'll have to rent a car, that way we'll be able to get there faster and save Ren before something happens to her."

Both Seto and Mokuba went down the hotel elevator and straight to the main floor. They soon made there way outside where just across from the hotel was a car rental.

A big blond haired guy sat at the rental office when he noticed two people coming. A tall man wearing a purple jacket and black pants was headed his way along with a young teenage boy with black hair who wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

The man walked into the office and immediately began his request.

"Do you have something that would be cheap, but fast?" Asked Seto with a smile.

"Best I got, that's fast anyways, is a Porsche." Said the man with a grin. "You wanna a silver one?"

"Sure, just take us to it." Seto said in a hurry.

The man took them to the speed demon car and both Seto and Mokuba hopped in. There was no time to waste so Seto handed the guy the money and both him and Mokuba drove off in the rented car.

"I wonder what it was Seto was talking about earlier?" Mokuba thought. "What's the "problem" or the "reason" for that matter. Does Noah have something else against Seto?"

"Mokuba." The sound of Seto's voice startled Mokuba as he jumped in his seat. "I'll need you to stay behind when I get inside a pod so that I know no one will miss with the pods."

"But why can't I go?" Mokuba whined. "I wanna help you save Ren."

"Mokuba, I know you do. But one of us has to stay behind and it needs to be you. I'm the one, after all, who started building these. And it'll be my responsibility to make sure they aren't used for selfish and evil reasons. To think, Noah would betray Ren. After she had been so loyal to him."

Seto remembered when he had given Ren the necklace and she had refused to cheat on Noah because of her promise to him. Seto only wished they had known Noah was truly evil sooner. That way they could have both ended up together and wouldn't even be in this position in the first place. And as Seto thought even further he suddenly began to realize something. Everything that Ren had done for him. Every lecture, every annoying dance, almost everything had been done in Seto's interest. She had made him a better person. And not only that, but she had made him happier too. But now Ren was in trouble and it was in the interest of saving Mokuba, his little brother. So Seto agreed that what ever it costed he'd find a way to free Ren of the virtual world and take her away from Noah forever.

"Seto, what did you mean earlier when you mentioned the "problem". Mokuba started. "What's the reason why you didn't return to Kaiba Corp to save me and Ren?"

Seto hadn't told Ren about the reason, but now that Ren was in trouble and Seto didn't know what would happen next it was best Mokuba heard sooner then never.

"Before Noah threw me out, he told me that I had a virus in my body."

"A virus?"

"Yes, and it was put in somehow when I drank a glass of water."

"That must of been during your meeting with Brian."

"Uhh!" Seto hadn't considered him. Brian must have been the person who put the virus in his drink right before he left. But why was he working for Noah? "I have to find out who did this to me."

"You mean it wasn't Noah?"

"No, but if I'm correct about who did it...then we may have a tougher battle on our hands then I first thought."

* * *

Next Time: Ren is up against the newest virtual simulation. Her power is determined and her skill is tested. Brian and his father are now wary of Noah's new found power and are now trying to find a way to get back at him. 


	19. The Virtual World

**Author: **I'm glad you guys liked chapter 18. More is on the way! Keep reading ya guys! It gets more interesting as the story goes on.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen - The Virtual World**

Ren crouched down in fear of the knight in front of her as she put her hands out to block. She waited for the cold metal of the sword to come down on her, but nothing happened. Ren looked up after hearing an odd clank sound and saw what the sword had hit. In her hands, as shiny as a new dime, a beautiful sword held the line between her and the knight's sword. Ren suddenly, using all her force, pushed the sword towards the knight and leaped back.

The knight made a jump towards her and tried hitting her with his sword. Ren dodged the knights attempt and aimed for his upper torso, slashing frantically.

Suddenly the knight broke into a million pieces and each piece withered away into thin air.

Ren stood there dumb founded, with her new sword in her hands and a confused look on her face. "Why did that knight attack me?" Ren thought in confusion.

But almost to quickly a loud voice gave her the answer. At first she couldn't tell where it was coming from, but then realized it was probably the programs voice.

"You've just defeated the test and rated an eight out of ten. Please select a duel monster as your role play character."

Suddenly a wall of several duel monsters cards appeared before Ren, showing all types of level eight monsters to choose from.

"Well, I guess I should hurry and play the game. The sooner I get out of here the better." Ren said to herself. She looked over each card and thought carefully of which one she should pick. "Hmm...which should I pick? Let's see, which ones am I most familiar with. Cosmo Queen, Dark Necrofear, Mirage Knight, Guardian Eatose. I think I'll go with...Guardian Eatose."

"Please touch the card you want to select with the sword you have in your hands." The computer said clearly.

Ren touched the card with her sword and a light began to beam from the card, through the sword towards Ren, making her glow with a bright gold glow. Suddenly wings began to form on her back as her clothes began to turn an Indian style, including her shoes which formed into moccasins. A large bird hood suddenly formed on top of her head and her sword became even more powerful then it already was. When the last touches were added on to Ren's now colorfully marked face, she was ready for the virtual world and it's surprises that were in store for her.

"Whoa, so this is what it's like to be in a virtual world." Ren was ultimately fascinated by her fusca of elegant clothing. But her dream was short lived as she found herself once again in battle.

"Challenge me to a battle and win a prize to boost your strength level." Said the monster as it stood before her. Ren soon identified it to be Celtic Guardian.

Ren already had an attack of 2500, but more power would surely help to aid her in her journey through the virtual world.

Ren stepped forward and with out any warning, landed a direct hit. The surprising thing, though, was that the monster disappeared after that one blow, leaving a card behind.

"Black Pendant." Ren read aloud. The card soon formed into a necklace. Ren put it on and almost immediately her power raised to 3000. "The effect said if it's destroyed by an opponent then it takes 500 points from the opponent's attack points."

Ren continued on down the forest path which led to a small lake of great beauty and tranquility. She decided to stay for a while and enjoy the virtual sun as she lay on her wings and– Ren just remembered, she had wings! That meant that she could fly where ever she wanted.

Ren suddenly stood up, and with great excitement, shot into the air. Her wings pushing her forward with full force as she flew over the lake, touching the water with her finger tips.

"Man, I've wanted to do this my whole life." Ren said as she turned to head back over the lake once again. She dipped her fingers into the water again, feeling the cold water and the smooth— Wait a Second!

Ren suddenly stopped in mid air as she took her fingers out of the water. She had just felt something, but wasn't sure what exactly it was. Suddenly, as Ren waited quietly above, whirlpools began forming. Ren saw a shell, like that of a turtles, but before she could attack it the shell rose out of water and into the air, revealing itself to be not only a water monster, but a sky one as well. This monster was known only as a Turtle Bird.

Turtle bird seemed much more dangerous then the Celtic guardian was and was a lot faster to. It shot towards Ren, using it's webbed wings and then shot back into the lake with ease, and without getting attacked either. Ren looked down into the lake and once again the shelled bird arose in all it's aquatic wonder to aim for Ren, but this time Ren was ready. She took aim and– BAM! –hit him square on the head. She then slashed it's wings and sliced it further, until it scattered into a million pieces and was defeated. Ren once again saw a card waiting for her, this time it was a trap card. Shadow Spell. It would definitely come in handy later for the tougher monsters she would fight.

"What! What do you mean Mokuba's still missing!" Noah had just received news of Mokuba's unsuccessful capture and was not pleased. "I need him in order for my plan to work correctly! Tell your team of idiots that if they don't find Mokuba and bring him to me in less than an hour they'll be the next to try out my pods! Am I making myself clear." The goon nodded his head. "And trust me, their fate will most likely be short lived if they don't succeed! Quite Literally."

"I wonder how exactly I'll be able to exit this world?" Ren pondered to herself as she walked through a grassy virtual meadow. "I know if I beat all the levels, however many there are, I'll be able to exit, but how is that possible? I've never been in a virtual world before. But I'd like more then anything to figure out how exactly I get out."

Ren flew down a slope and across a valley until she finally landed on a mountain top. It suddenly began to snow, and small flakes began to form everywhere Ren looked. But for some reason Ren could actually feel the coolness of the snow.

"Brrrr." Ren shook as her wings let loose the flakes of snow that fell atop them. "Man, you'd think this virtual world wouldn't be so advanced. Noah must have taken Seto's program and reprogrammed it somehow to fit what he wanted."

Ren decided it might be best she fly off somewhere else, that way she wouldn't catch a virtual cold. If there were such things.

"Only problem is– What the heck is that thing?" Ren yelled. A dark shadowy figure hovered towards her. It was Dark Blade. A level four monster who thrived off the power of dragons. But why was he floating? Suddenly as the character rose further up Ren could clearly see he was riding on a dragon. But not just any dragon. "Oh wow! Kiryu!"

Ren had absolutely loved that card more then any other and gawked at the sight of it. Floating there before her in all it's red and powerful glory.

"Your strength intrigues me." Dark Blade said as he looked down upon Ren from atop his majestic dragon. "Let us battle to see who is strongest. If you win I will give you a card in which to summon a dragon of your own."

"Cool!" Ren yelled in excitement. "Alright, lets battle then."

Ren took off from the mountain and shot towards Dark Blade. She tried hitting him with a slash from her sword, but he dodged the attack immediately. Now it was Kiryu's turn to attack. The dragon shot out a powerful blast of red glowing fire from it's mouth and shot Ren directly.

Ren fell to the ground, and lost 1000 of her attack points. "What happened?" Ren asked stunned. "Why did I loose 1000 attack points."

"You loose attack points when a monster with less then your attack points attacks you. Because they can't destroy you, half of their attack points are deducted from your original attack points." Called out Dark Blade. "Get up! Or face defeat!"

"Oh don't worry." Ren said as she stood up. "I don't plan on losing." Ren took out the trap card she had gotten earlier and showed it to Dark Blade. "Activate, Shadow Spell!"

Suddenly thick chains began to form from out of the ground and shot out towards Kiryu and Dark Blade.

"I'll protect myself," Dark Blade began as he shot off of Kiryu. "My special ability allows me to detach myself from Kiryu, leaving me unharmed."

"What! But you have no special ability."

"Actually I do...any traps or magic cards that include union monster in it are given to me as a special ability to activate."

"Of course...he used the trap card known as Formation Union." Ren said to herself.

"Right!"

"Yes, but now I'll get rid of your kiryu, making you easy prey." Ren said as her wings flew her towards kiryu.

Now that it's attack was lowered to 1300 and it was trapped by shackles of metal, kiryu was an easy target.

Ren looked at the dragon as it twisted and turned to break free, roaring loud and sadly.

"I don't care if you are my favorite monster!" Ren yelled as she pointed her sword upward. "I have to escape this virtual world!" And with that, Ren swung the sword towards the beast and a forceful white stream of light pressed through the dragon, crushing it on impact.

Dark Blade landed on the mountain and looked up at Ren as she alighted down from the sky.

"Now I will face you." Said Dark Blade without even mentioning the loss of his dragon. Ren found this to be very mean and selfish because he only cared for himself.

"You don't even respect the dragons you tame!" Ren yelled. "And now I'll destroy you and take my prize."

Ren, having 2000 points still, attacked Dark Blade. The monster immediately crumbled into a thousand pieces and disappeared from sight.

"Take that!" Ren said as she reached for the magic card known as The Flute of Summoning Dragons. "Says here I can summon up to two dragons. That means I'll be able to have a kiryu and another dragon at my side to help me battle." Ren tried activating the card. But nothing happened. "What's wrong with it? Wait! Oh great, this thing says I can only activate it with the help of a Lord of Dragons. But where am I suppose to get that monster! He tricked me!"

Ren decided it was best she moved on and headed up and over the mountain, where she found herself in a desert, one that seemed just as real and just as hot as a real one would be.

"Great, maybe I should just turn back." Ren said doubting herself as she looked over the

wasteland. "No, I can't let Noah win that easily, I'll find my way though this desert and out of this virtual world. Besides, I can fly, what's the worst that could happen?"

So Ren continued her journey through the desert and kept a close eye out for water as she scouted the sandy area. Having been in the virtual world for almost two hours Ren was getting very thirsty and hungry. But would she be able to eat and drink virtual food and water?

"I know what you mean," Said a low voice. It was Frank Foully. And his face indicated not only a lack of sleep, but stress. "He's become to powerful. He says he doesn't need our company anymore and that he has much bigger plans that don't involve our low rank company. How dare he say that, that little brat. We're the ones that helped him out and got him to where he is now."

"Dad, maybe we can still come up with a way to tear him down before he becomes too big a threat. At least with Narrow Tech we were connected, but now that Noah's taken over he's become to powerful. I thought you said he wasn't as smart as Seto Kaiba." Brian said as he talked to his father on his cell phone from his car in Domino City.

"That's what I thought, but I'm afraid he's much more of a threat then we anticipated." Frank said in a stressed tone. "We'll have to rethink everything we had planned, because as of now we have no idea what sort of power we are up against."

Ren splashed her face with refreshing cold water. "Aw, that feels nice." She said as she wiped her face. She had found a small oasis behind a few palm trees and decided she'd enjoy a rest from the blistering sun. "I hope I'm getting closer to getting out of Noah's virtual world," Ren said as she sat on the sand next to the pool of water. "I'm getting kind of tired of this place, even if I get to wear a cool outfit and battle all kinds of creatures, I still want to go back to my own world. I wanna know how Mokuba's doing, if he made it to Seto safely. And what part of Noah's plan is taking effect right now."

Noah was more then capable of running Kaiba Corp, and he was going to do it the right way, and as fast a way as possible. He was a smart kid, and he knew every direction to turn in his evil quest to make Kaiba Corp what it once was. But what was Kaiba Corp before it was a technology company? What exactly had Noah been talking about?

Ren looked up at the sky and noticed a monster flying overhead. It looked like a dragon.

"Kaiser Glider!" Red cried as the beast alighted down into the small area of the oasis. As it did it gave out a loud roar. Suddenly another dragon appeared and landed beside the kaiser glider. "Baby Dragon!" She exclaimed.

The Baby dragon appeared cute, but soon showed signs of aggression as it leapt into the air and hit Ren with a direct attack, causing her attack points to go down to 2400.

Kaiser Glider roared as it began charging towards Ren. Ren flew up and dodged it's attack easily. She then took her sword and shot at Baby Dragon, exterminating him from the virtual world. Kaiser Glider roared angrily and aimed a glowing blast towards her. The attack hit directly and suddenly Ren began to disintegrate.

"Oh no!" Ren cried as her body disappeared. "I hope I have extra lives or something." Suddenly she stopped disappearing and reformed again. It was a miracle. But how? Suddenly Ren's black pendant disappeared and her attack points became what they originally used to be when she started. She knew what had happened now. Instead of losing your life an item was taken from you to even the score.

Ren looked up at the tall dragon figure standing before her and saw as it's attack lowered to 1900. The dark pendant was now taking effect because it had been destroyed. The Kaiser Glider attempted to attack Ren again, but she refused to allow it attack her as she shot past the blow and hit the dragon with a great blast of her sword. At the first touch Kaiser Glider was no more.

Ren landed and soon found she had not one, but two prizes waiting for her. "Stay Lambs and Monster Reborn." Ren looked at each of the cards and then quickly stuffed them in the pocket of her costume.

She would have headed towards the desert again, had it not been for what caught her eye. A large door suddenly formed just in front of her and beckoned for her to open it. Ren stepped forward and began to turn the handle with great cautiousness. She softly opened the door and revealed what was on the other side to be a beautiful beach and ocean, smelling of a lovely sea smell.

"Wow," Ren said aloud as she stepped into the doorway leading to the ocean. "Feels so good. The sound of the waves, the smell of the sea, the feel of the sand." She reached down to feel the sand between her fingers. Looking out at the horizon the virtual world didn't seem as bad as it had before.

Seto and Mokuba arrived at Seto's private lab which he easily found his way into.

"We should be able to route the pods to Kaiba Corp's system. Since each pod is always online when it is active it shouldn't be to hard to get into Noah's virtual world." Seto said as he worked through the codes needed to break the system in order to get the virtual pods to link together. "There! Now that I've rerouted Noah's world to these pods I should be able to get into the program."

Seto headed towards a pod and jumped in.

"Just be careful, okay Seto." Mokuba said softly.

"Don't worry Mokuba, I'll find Ren, help her out of there, and then we'll save Kaiba Corp."

"Okay! Ready Seto?" Mokuba asked as he stood near the computers.

"Yes, upload the program."

"Alright." Mokuba waited for Seto to completely incase himself inside the pod and then, just before Mokuba activated the program he added. "Show them why you're the president of Kaiba Corp, Seto, and Save Ren from Noah's virtual world!"

* * *

Next Time: Ren is doing her best, and doing well in surviving the virtual world Noah has placed her in. Meanwhile, the Foully's have problems of their own with Noah. They had been working as partners with Noah, but is Noah pushing them out of the deal? 


	20. Save Ren!

**Author: **Let me just start by apologizing for not updating in so long. I've been having troubles with my computer. I'm getting a new one soon so that's good news. I just hope I can keep updating until I get a new one.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine - Save Ren!**

Seto entered the virtual world with no problems and soon found himself in a grassy area with flowers and trees.

Seto looked around to see if he saw Ren. He began walking forwards, but suddenly heard a noise behind him. He turned around, but was immediately struck by a knight wearing dark armor. Seto tumbled to the ground, receiving no wounds or pain. Suddenly he realized a large axe in his hands. It hadn't been there before. But who cared. He took the axe, headed towards the knight, and cut him in half.

"This isn't a very interesting game," Seto said as he stood and looked at the millions of tiny monster particles from his battle. "The least he could of done was —

Several columns of cards suddenly began forming around Seto.

"You have ranked a level four, please select your character monster." Said the computer voice.

"A four! Noah, I'll remember this when I'm out of here and president of Kaiba Corp again." Seto said as he selected a monster known as Lord of Dragons. "Oh well, I'll just have to be really careful so I don't get killed in my first battle."

A dragon plated armor began to form around Seto and on his back he wore a cape. Now all he needed was a dragon.

"Hmm, If I take the normal route there's a chance I may run into a strong monster. I'll have to fool the system so that I can bypass all the monsters and head straight for where ever Ren is." Seto said to himself as he headed through a forest.

It wasn't very long, on Seto's journey, that he began to hear noises. He turned around and for the second time in Noah's world Seto found himself face to face with an ugly monster.

"Vorse Raider!" Seto yelled. He took a few steps back. "Oh no. How am I suppose to defeat him? He has 700 more attack points then I do."

Vorse Raiser charged towards Seto, but missed as Seto dodged to the right.

"How am I going to get out of this battle?"

Ren stood up from her nap and stretched for a while, she had been asleep for not to long, but decided it was best to move on since she needed to get out as soon as possible.

"The sun reflects so beautifully on the water, even if it is virtual." Ren looked out at the horizon and sighed with pleasure of the sight. But her happy moment was short lived as a large beast rose up from the ocean in all it's aquatic glory. "Ahh! Levia-Dragon!"

Another monster appeared out of the water and came up in a huge tidal wave. The large whale monster, having several guns on it's back, was none other then the monster known as Orca Mega.

"Oh no! How am I suppose to defeat two high level monster?"

Back in the deep forest, Seto had his own monster to deal with.

"I don't think I have a way around him," Seto said to himself as he looked at the monster.

Vorse Raider roared loudly and began charging towards Seto, hitting him with his weapon. Seto was doomed as particles of him began to vanish into the air.

Or at least he would have been, except...

"I know," Ren began. "I'll use my monster reborn, maybe it'll let me summon a monster to help me."

She pulled out her monster reborn card and began to activate it. Suddenly a brilliant light came from the card as it began to project an image of a monster on the beach. The monster suddenly came into good view, but was laying on the beach almost as if it were unconscious.

The duel monster stirred slowly and Ren made her way towards her new allie.

"Seto?" Ren yelled in disbelief at the sight of her friend. "Seto, is that you?"

"Huh? Ren?" Seto said as he got up. He looked at her and widened his eyes. "It is you!"

"Seto!" Ren said as she ran to embrace him. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of him. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm glad I found you." Seto said softly. "Mokuba told me that Noah had put you in this virtual world so I set out to rescue you, no matter what the cost."

"Mokuba? So he got to you okay? That's good. But I wonder how he knew about me being trapped in this virtual world?" Ren said as she looked up at Seto. She thought he had been mad at her. But if he had come all this way and risked anything just to save her he must have some feelings towards her.

"I'm glad I found you, but we have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Easier said then done." Ren said as she directed Seto's attention to the two water beasts in front of them. "We still have to defeat these monsters."

"Oh great! As you can see, my monster isn't exactly the best to be battling other monsters." Seto said. Ren looked him over.

"No, your perfect." Ren said as she took out her flute card. She handed it to Seto. "Here, trying activating this card. Just say activate and it should work. Of course, it won't work with me, but it will with you. You're a Lord of Dragons and you can summon two dragons now."

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Seto said as he activated the card. The card immediately activated and gave Seto a list of hundreds of dragons to choose from. "I thinks it's best we stick with two Blue-eyes." He pressed the Blue-eyes card and then attempted to press it a second time, but was stop by Ren as her hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Please Seto," She said hesitantly. "Could I have a Kiryu instead."

"What?" Seto looked at her in confusion. "Why do you want a — oh, I see."

Seto redirected his hands position and tapped a Kiryu card lightly. Suddenly, both Blue-eyes and Kiryu appeared before Ren and Seto. Seto spared now time and hopped onto his dragon.

"Come on! We don't have a moment to loose, so hurry!"

Ren obeyed and quickly boarded her dragon's red scaley back.

"Alright, let's do this! We'll defeat these sea creatures and head further into the game until we defeat it and get out of here."

Both dragons rose into the sky and Ren and Seto, holding tightly onto their dragons, were now ready for battle.

"Sir, it seems we have a problem." Said a goon in Noah's presence.

"What is it now, Mike?"

"It appears Seto Kaiba has rerouted his pod so he was able to enter your virtual world."

"Mike, you know how I hate it when you use _my _last name behind Seto's."

"Sorry sir. But still, what should we do about him. Should we unplug his pod?"

"No! Leave Seto how he is." Noah said as he sat in his chair at his office in Kaiba Corp. "I've got more interesting plans in store for Seto."

"Very well sir," Said Mike, and added just before he left. "Will that be all sir?"

"No, actually there is one more thing you can do for me." Noah commanded. "Upload the virtual Nile virus into the virtual world. I think that ought to keep them running with the locusts. And I have a very special surprise for Ren in locked in that file. I just hope she likes it" Noah finished with a sinister laugh. His revenge was working better then expected.

"Alright then!" Ren yelled. "Let's tear these beasts to shreds!"

Both of them charged directly for the sea creatures, hitting each one with everything them and their dragons had. They were unstoppable as they slashed through every blubbery piece of the monsters. Then, finally they had succeeded in victory and found two prizes before them.

"Hmm, United We Stand."

"And Mirror Force. Both equally good cards." Ren said after Seto.

"Looks like we have a pretty good defense and offense against anything that comes our way." Seto said as he looked at Ren from his Blue-eyes. "Now all we need to do is find a door."

"A door?"

"Yeah, Noah's last virtual world consisted of several doors that led to several places," Seto said aloud. "Maybe if we travel far enough we'll find one."

"Ok then!"

So they began their quest to search for the door, flying on their dragons as they searched. Later on, only a few minutes later, they came across a tree bordered path, but were unaware of where it would lead.

"I think it's probably a safe bet to go along this path," Ren said as she guided her dragon to fly lower. "I think it could possibly lead us to the real world."

"Yeah right, that's probably what Noah wants us to think." Seto said in disbelief. Ren sighed and guided her dragon, once more, to fly together with Seto's as they flew slowly above the path.

"Did Mokuba tell you about Noah, and why I...well you know?" Ren said softly. Seto let loose the stress he had and breathed out.

"Yeah." Ren looked at him with wondering eyes as he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "He says you were only doing it to protect me."

"It's true Seto. I was doing it for you, and for Mokuba as well. I don't want to see you two get hurt." Ren said in a caring way.

"Thank you." Seto said quietly. But Ren could hear him anyways. And it made her feel a lot better about herself now that she knew Seto trusted her.

"Look!" Ren yelled as she pointed in front of her. A tall building stood before them, most likely resembling an ancient Egyptian temple. "Wow, I've never seen anything like it!"

"I think this may be a trap Ren," Seto said cautiously. "We should go before something happens."

"Oh come on Seto," Ren said annoyed by his superstition. "This may be the way out."

"No, Ren this is a bad idea!" Seto yelled back to her. But suddenly a loud raspy roar interrupted there conversation.

"What is that!" Ren said as she pointed to a large bug creature. "It looks like a locust."

"What? What kind of duel monster is that?" Seto asked in fear as several others appeared out of thin air. "Oh no, now there's four of them. See I told you this was a bad place to go."

"Hurry!" Ren yelled as she got off her dragon and ran into the temple. "Something tells me we should go in here!"

"What?" Seto yelled. "Come back here Ren!" But Ren was already inside the temple. Seto hopped off his Blue-eyes and ran inside as well, the giant locust running after him.

"Seto!" Ren yelled as she looked back to see him behind her. He quickly caught up and the both of them ran as fast as they could to the top of the temple where hopefully they'd be safe.

"Their still following us!" Seto yelled to Ren.

"Not for long!" Ren pulled out the mirror force and activated it quickly. The locust monsters began disintegrating and dissolving by their own attacks as the mirror force reflected them.

"Good." Ren said as her and Seto rested at a balcony in the temple. "It's a good thing we had that card."

Seto was just about to respond, but was interrupted by the raspy roar of a forgotten locust bug.

"Oh no! Looks like you killed all but one of them." Seto said aloud.

The monster headed for Seto and tried to attack him.

"Seto! Stray Lambs activate!" Ren said as two lambs came out from her magic card. "Hurry!" Ren said as she took a hold of Seto's hand. "We have to jump."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No, I have wings, I can fly us down and bring us both to safety." Ren said with a smile. Seto nodded and they both jumped off the balcony. Ren spread her white wings and glided down, allowing her and Seto to have a soft landing.

"Thank you Ren," Seto said graciously. Ren looked at him strangely. All she had done was fly him down. "I might have been destroyed if it had not been for your quick thinking with that stray lamb card."

"Oh, well I uh...Your welcome." Ren said sweetly as she smiled at him. Seto smiled back as well, and for a brief moment they were in their own world. "OWW!" Ren yelled as she looked down at her leg. A red cobra had just bit her.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked concerned as Ren held her leg.

"I think I was bit." Ren said weakly.

"By what?"

"That cobra," Ren pointed to it, but mysteriously it had vanished.

"Do you think you can stand?" Seto asked as he looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so." Ren said as her voice became normal again. "Whoa! That was weird. I feel fine now."

"Good, then we should get a move on, you still have that flute card?"

"Yeah," Ren handed him the card and Seto summoned back their dragons so they could once again search the virtual world of doors that would lead them to the true world.

* * *

Next Time: What was the snake bite Ren received? And does it have anything to do with why she's on Noah's side now? Seto's never been so angry, or confused for that matter.  



	21. Poisonous Personality

**Author- **Yeah! Aren't you guys proud of me. I got the next chapter up. And it didn't take me 2 months to do it. Just to warn you...Noah's not the only one who's acting weird.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One - Poisonous Personality**

"Look!" Yelled Seto as he pointed down. Almost instantly Ren saw it.

"Oh! Your right! It's a door!" Ren cheered. Each of their dragons alighted down at their command and landed near the door so that it was only a few feet away from them. "Maybe this is the door that'll lead us to the real world." Ren said as she hopped off Kiryu. "Do you think it might be Seto?"

"Let's just hope so." Seto called out from in front of her. He tried the door and it allowed him to open it easily.

"It opened!" Ren said in a surprised tone. "Whoa, looks dark. Do you think we should go in?"

"Of course, this could be the only way we can get back to the real world."

"Yeah but.." Ren paused for a moment. "What if Noah want's us to go through these doors? We could be walking into a trap."

Seto turned to face Ren and looked at her with determination in his eyes. "Don't worry Ren. I won't lead you the wrong way. I'll make sure Noah is defeated in his stupid scheme and that everything is put back to normal. Just trust me."

Ren looked at him. She wanted to believe him, but Noah was just to ruthless. He had come up with almost every way to keep the company he had stolen and now that he had total control, well, who knew what would happen next. "Alright Seto, I'll trust you. But when we do end up on the other side, do you promise you'll rescue me from Noah?"

Seto looked at Ren. He smiled warmly. "I promise."

They both entered the door that looked as if it were nothing but a black hole and were immediately transported. But to where?

"Where is this?" Ren asked Seto as she looked at the lavender hall she was in. Seto didn't answer. In fact, he wasn't even in the room with her. "Seto? Seto?"

"Seto!" Yelled Mokuba. Seto was back from the virtual world. "Seto your back!"

"Mokuba," Seto called out as he got out of the pod.

"Did you rescue Ren?" Mokuba asked anxiously.

"Yeah, but we need to hurry to Kaiba Corp," Seto began as he headed towards the exit. "Noah still has her prisoner in the real world and we need to save her."

Seto ran off to their rented car, with Mokuba just behind him.

"Hmm, maybe if I run down this hall," Ren said as she looked down the lavender walled hallway. "Guess it's worth a shot." Ren bolted down the hallway and into a white light. Suddenly voices began to fill her head.

"Listen, listen to us!" They whispered loudly.

"What! Who's there? Ahhhh!" Ren suddenly opened her eyes as the pod door began to open. "Wha, was I just sleeping?"

"Ren, my dear, I've been waiting for you." Noah said in a jolly voice.

Meanwhile, Seto and Mokuba had just entered Kaiba Corp, Seto had no problem going through the floors as he went through secret hallways and punched down any goon that got in his way.

Ren and Noah on the other hand were heading to the main floor, by elevator, to start the next step of Noah's plan.

Seto finally caught up to them after getting away from a goon and found them just before they left.

"Seto. I should have known you'd come back." Noah said as he stood before Seto and Mokuba. Four goons at his back and Ren at his side.

"Let her go Noah!" Seto yelled.

"What's that? I'm sorry Seto, but I have no idea what your talking about." Noah said with a smirk. "Ren's mine, not yours."

"She isn't anyone's Noah! She has a choice who she want's to be with, and it's not you!"

"Oh really? Ren, do you know who this is?"

"Who?" Ren asked blankly.

"This man over here, do you know who Seto is?"

"No," The answer stunned Seto. "I've never seen him in my life."

"Oh, I see. Hmp, you see Seto, she's no longer on your side, she loves me not you!" Noah said evilly.

"But that can't be possible. Ren, stop playing these games. I thought you wanted me to rescue you." Seto asked confusingly.

"Rescue me from what?" Ren asked.

"From Noah! Don't you remember the promise I made!" Seto certainly did. And he had no intention of breaking it.

"From Noah?" Ren asked with a confused tone. "But why, he's so sweet." Ren fell at his side and held tightly onto his arm.

"Ren! What's wrong with you? I thought you said you didn't love him!"

"To bad, because she must have lied." Noah said evilly with a sinister laugh. He turned towards the door and began to exit. "I'm off to the next process of my plan. My goons will take care of you from here."

"No! Ren! Ren!" Seto yelled out to her. But she didn't listen, she didn't even turn around to see him. All Seto could wonder was _Why was she acting this way?_

"Heh heh! Prepare for a world of hurt Seto Kaiba, cause you and your little brother are going to be history once were done with ya." Said one of the four goons as they began to surround Seto and Mokuba.

"You wish!" Seto said as he looked at each one of them with an angry and stern face.

"Seto, I hate to say this but...what are we going to do now?" Mokuba asked in a frightened tone as he stood near his brother, very unsure of what would happen exactly.

Seto only sneered at the goons. How was he going to hold them off?

"Yah!" A voice rang out in the building and someone shot out of no where, knocking goons out of his way like they were paper birds. Seto knocked a goon over as well as he helped the tough fighting dude.

When the battle was over Seto turned to see someone he never would have guessed he'd get help from.

* * *

Next Time: Seto finds out who the strange man fighting for him is. And not only that, but he finds out a little more about Noah and lots of other answers to all the strange things that have been going on.


	22. Forgotten Memory Files

**Author: **I finally got around to posting the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two - Forgotten Memory Files**

"Who are you?" Seto called out to the figure. The figure suddenly turned around to reveal himself.

"I thought you'd remember me. After all those times me and my father antagonized you about joining companies."

"Brian Foully!" Seto said in a rage. "What are you doing here!"

"Cool down, Kaiba," Brian said aloud. "I just saved your butt so you'd better listen to what I have to say cause I have a lot of information to tell you about Noah."

"What are you saying? How would you know anything about Noah?" Seto asked suspiciously. "Are you working for him!"

"Yes, I was."

"I knew it!"

"But I'm not now!" Brian said assertively. "Noah's changed, as you can tell, and we both know that he's much to powerful to handle alone. The sad thing is that well..."

"What!" Seto requested the answer demandingly.

"Well, me and my father were the ones who made him that way."

"Are you kidding me, Noah's been that way since I can remember him."

"No Kaiba! Noah's personality as of a few days ago, how he was when he was resurrected, was the way he should have been." Brian said firmly. "We're the one's who took a personality file from him and made him the way he is now."

"What? But how is that possible."

"Our original plan began as us turning Noah, this poor virtual boy from being nice to evil. After I had found out Ren had his file in her PDA and planed to resurrect him and that later he'd be CEO of Narrow Tech, me and my father knew it wouldn't be so hard to cut a file from his normal file memories. Or whatever he had left of them. So after extensive research I was able to locate one of Noah's memory files and put it into a special program so it could be uploaded into Noah. Our plan worked and the personality Noah has now is the result of that. His personality, of course, came from the time when he imprisoned you in his Virtual World."

"Huh!" Seto was shocked to hear that Brian knew about the virtual world.

"Don't be surprised Kaiba. I've done extensive research." Brian said confidently. "Of course, as you can see our little plan went hay wire. Noah no longer wants to merge with our company and his only thoughts are on making Kaiba Corp better and having his revenge on you."

"So I've noticed." Seto said annoyed.

"You know you could be a little nicer. After all I do have one more thing to share with you. That is of course if you don't mind knowing of why your little girlfriend is acting the way she is." Brian said with a grin. Seto only huffed at this remark. "Don't think I didn't notice Kaiba."

"Just tell me the info already." Seto said as he became even more annoyed and just as embarrassed.

"Well I know your fully aware of the present state she's in. You see that state or personality she has is what I like to call a Nile Virus. So just because you think she likes Noah doesn't mean she really does. She's in a trance and she won't know who you or Mokuba or anyone else is unless the virus was programed that way. This also allowed you to exit the virtual world faster. Otherwise you would of had to have gone through a powerful monster. I should know, I created the virus."

"You what!" Seto said angrily as he went towards Brian.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was going to be used for Ren." Brian said defensively. "Do you remember, Kaiba, when you and Ren were in that virtual world if she had receive a snake bite?"

"Yes!" Seto said shocked.

"I see. Then you must of encountered the Nile temple and the giant locust." Seto's face indicated that he knew what exactly Brian was talking about. "Yes, it does appear Ren has the Nile Virus personality. You can break the viruses curse, but only if she can remember you. She has to know you care about her. Other wise the virus will keep a hold of her forever and she'll be Noah's for death do they part."

"This is crazy." Mokuba said suddenly as he stood forward. "This is the same thing Noah did to me when we were trapped in his world. Seto was able to break through to me so I know he can help Ren!"

Seto stared at his brother who had the most determined eyes. "Mokuba." He turned to face Brian and had a look of determination as well. "I think your right, Mokuba. We can save Ren, and defeat Noah. We'll do it together."

"Alright!" Mokuba cheered aloud.

"Wait!" Brian said loudly. "If you wish to find Noah I am the only person who knows where he is. I'll lead you to him."

"And why should we trust you?" Seto asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm on your side, I'm the only one who knows where Noah's going, and right now I'm your only means of transportation." Brian said with a smile.

"Good point." Mokuba said thoughtfully.

"Ren, follow me in here, I want to show you what will be accomplished here." Noah and Ren had just landed at their destination by helicopter and it was an island, almost like Noah's fathers that was placed in the middle of the ocean. Both Noah and Ren walked into a room Noah used as his office where it over looked the entire island at the top of a tower. "I thought that since this company is going to change back to what it once was it should have it's one private island for testing inventions like my father had. Soon other companies and armies will come to my company asking me to sell them the new inventions I will create for them to aid them in combat at war."

"Oh, so what is one of your inventions you're working on right now?" Ren asked very intrigued by what Noah had to say.

"Actually were working on two at the moment." Noah said as he walked to a large computer and sat down in a chair to scan through files. "One of our inventions is the Virtual Reality Trap. This invention was created so that armies could lock their enemies in virtual worlds and have their minds trapped in the worlds forever."

"Wow! That sounds amazing! How does that work?" Ren asked as she leaned forward.

"Well it's a really long process, I'd have to show you sometime." Noah said with a smile. "But I can tell you about something else really cool. You see there's another invention, but this one is a machine that takes regular ordinary men and turns them into any kind of fighter imaginable. Boxer, Samurai, Sniper, Ninja, you name it."

"Oh wow! This all sounds so cool, it's just to bad I can't try it out, that would be cool."

"Yes it would." Noah said as he pondered to himself. "So, what do you think of the island so far? Is it interesting?"

"I love it! Especially the tower. And your office." Ren said with a cheerful smile on her face. Noah laughed a little.

"I suppose I should get to work, I really need to get a few things done before the day is over." Noah said as he headed to his desk.

"What am I to do til you finish your work?" Ren asked sweetly.

Noah looked at her with a soft and friendly face. "Why don't you find something around the island to do."

Ren only smiled sweetly and walked to where Noah was sitting. "But that's no fun. I want to be here with you."

_Wow, I didn't think when I made Ren this way that she'd be so— _

"Ren I have to work." Noah said with a laugh in his voice as Ren wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you want to hang out with me, but I do have work to do."

"Hmm, you had time for me before." Ren inquired with a sweet tone. "Don't you still like me?"

"Of course I do," Noah said as he turned to face her. He then turned back to his work. "I just have a lot of things to do right now. With our product going out in less then a week and my company being rebuild. It gets very stressful."

"So maybe I could lighten that stress for you." Ren said with a smile as she looked over the top of Noah's head at what he was working on. "Hmm, paper work. Doesn't seem like fun work." Ren rested her head on top of Noah's. "Maybe later you could show me what the inventions look like." Noah was getting a little turned on by what Ren was doing, he had never thought she could be so attractive. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner?

Noah just about melted in his seat, he couldn't take it much longer. He just couldn't hold himself back from what Ren was doing. This was how he wanted her to act. And he couldn't help it, but not have much control over the matter.

Noah turned around from his seat and looked Ren straight in the eyes. He was just about to say something, but she began to utter a few words. "Noah? Do I have to go?" Her face showed sadness as she looked him in the eyes. Noah's eyes softened and he pulled her close to him.

"No, of course not." Noah said as he held her in his arms. And as Noah did, he began to feel a feeling he had almost never felt before. Love. Ren released herself from his grasp and smiled.

Noah stepped a little closed to Ren, his body touching hers. Ren walked backwards, trying not to show any signs that she was running away from Noah. She suddenly fell back and smiled at Noah.

"I've waited to long just to hold you in my arms." Noah said as he knelt down in front of Ren.

"Really?" Ren asked playfully. Noah smiled and laughed a little as he came closer to her.

"I now have time to." Noah said as he leaned towards Ren. She smiled warmly and looked into his dark blue eyes.

"Hmm, your so romantic Noah, that's why I love you so much."

"I'm glad to hear that Ren." Noah said as he gave Ren a light kiss on the lips.

Ren blushed a little. She sat up and allowed Noah to lay his head on her lap. Noah closed his eyes and sighed as Ren began to play with his hair.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." Noah said as he lay there.

"Me too." Ren said as she leaned against the wall. "It'd be all I would ever ask for."

Noah looked up at her with happiness in his eyes. Her blue eyes showed the happiness he had as well.

"Were getting closer to Noah's Island." Brian said as he looked outside of his helicopter.

"Noah's Island?" Seto said unbelievingly. "Heh, don't make me laugh."

"I wish I was wrong, but I'm not." Brian said to Seto. "Noah found out about his father's island being destroyed and he was very upset. So he bought another island so he could finish what his father started."

"Oh no!" Seto gasped. "Noah wants to make products for armies all over the world, he's turning Kaiba Corp back into to that low rank sweat shop again!"

"Seto, calm down." Mokuba said reassuringly. "Don't worry, he won't get away with this."

"That's right." Seto said aloud. "I'll tear Noah's little fantasy world down, no matter what it takes."

"Here we are!" Brian yelled as he pointed to Noah's island. "I'll have to drop you guys off in the forest area so that no one will spot you."

Brian threw down a long ladder from the helicopter and Seto and his brother jumped out.

Seto was just at the bottom of the rope when Brian hollered to him. "Oh yeah, sorry about the poisoning Seto Kaiba!"

Seto almost fell off the ladder, but regained his composer as he hopped off the ladder and on to the ground where Mokuba already was.

_That makes one other person I have to be mad at. _Seto thought to himself.

* * *

Next Time: Seto infultrates Noah's island "lair" in an attempt to save Ren from Noah, however, Noah has something evil schemed that will pit Ren against Seto in a battle arena. 


	23. Gladiator Ren

**Author: **This is it! Next chapter is the last chapter of this fan story So sad, oh well. I hope you guys liked this story. I really tried to keep it as interesting as possible.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three - Gladiator Ren**

"Wow, so this is the warrior making machine!" Ren exclaimed. Noah was showing her his inventions he planned to put into production soon and he thought he might need a second opinion.

"Ah ha!" Noah laughed heartily. "That's a funny name for it. I just call it ComStruc. It's short for The Combat Structure, which would simply mean to structure for combat."

"Could I try it some time?" Ren pleaded. Noah looked into her soft eyes. How could he say no to a face like hers. Of course, on the other hand he didn't want to harm her, even if the prototype was safe.

"Sir," Mike, Noah's right hand man, came into the room wearing a business attire. "We have received info that there has been a breach on the island. Some one has passed through and made it into the tower. We're still trying to locate where ever they are, but I assure you, sir, we'll find them."

"You had better." Noah said sternly. Mike walked out of the room and once again Noah was left with the question Ren had given him as she still pleaded in her eyes. "Of course you can. You can even try it out right now."

"Okay, great!" Ren said.

Noah handed her a headband. This headband sent signals to the brain so that soldiers who were using the item would be able to fight with great ease depending on what mode they chose.

"I'm going to set you on Gladiator mode." Noah said as he adjusted the modes of the headband.

"But Noah, what if I were to attack you?" Ren asked. "Doesn't the headband also make you want to fight?"

"To fight only the enemy. But I'm not your enemy." Noah said kindly. Ren still looked a little confused. "Here, just try it out and you'll see what I mean." So Noah arranged the mode and soon Ren was set to gladiator mode.

"Hmm, I don't feel any different." Ren said as she stood still.

"Maybe you'd feel a little different if you dressed the part." Noah said as he looked through a box. He pulled out a female gladiator suit and handed it to Ren. "This comes with the headband, along with a whole bunch of clothing, mens and women. That should fit you and you can change in the restroom right down the hall."

"Alright," Ren said as she headed for the door.

_Seto, I know you're here, and I know why you're here too. _Noah looked out a window. _But it's sad really. Because when you come looking for her, Ren will be all but easy to obtain._

"I'm back," Ren yelled as she entered into the invention room. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Noah said as he looked at Ren with glowing eyes. "But of course you'll need a staff." Noah handed her a long jeweled staff. "It's light weight and won't do to much harm to anyone. Follow me, okay Ren, we'll do a quick test." Ren followed Noah out of the invention room and out into the hallway. "Many of my men have tested this product with other modes, using the same weapon as your using now. But I've never been able to test the gladiator mode yet. Let's see how well it works."

Seto and Mokuba both hid at a corner on the third floor. Seto had heard goons talking about how Ren was on the fourth floor, but even if Seto and Mokuba were able to get to the third it was much harder to get to the fourth. Before, when they had entered the tower, they were able to go through the stairway. But before they could reach the fourth floor they were immediately discovered. So as they ran through the halls of the third floor, dodging any attempt to be seen or heard, they learned of where Ren was and now Seto was most definitely going to come up with a plan.

"This way Mokuba." Seto whispered to his brother. They both ran to the other side of the hall where the stairway was and opened the door. A fiery of hollers could be heard from down the hall. But Seto and Mokuba payed no mind as they ran up the stairs and into the hall way of the fourth floor.

"I don't get it?" Ren said with confusion. "Who am I suppose to fight out here?"

"Oh don't worry, their coming." Noah said with a grin.

Seto and Mokuba ran further down the hall and turned a corner. Suddenly, before anyone could have predicted it, Mokuba had hit into Mike and was caught.

"Great! Well, I have one little brat!" Mike said triumphantly.

"Hey, let Mokuba go!" Seto yelled.

"No Seto, go find Ren, come back for me once you get her." Mokuba said as he struggled from the grasp of Mike.

"I can't just leave you Mokuba!" Seto said in a confused tone. "Let him go!"

"Heh, I don't think so." Mike said with a laugh. "However, I'll be willing to let you see Noah. That is if I have Mokuba as collateral."

"Just go Seto! Ren needs your help, not me! She needs to know who you are! Break Noah's curse!" Mokuba yelled.

"Shut up twerp! That's a lot of ha ha mumbo jumbo. There's no way Seto will ever break the curse!" Mike said.

"We'll just see about that." Seto said as he headed down the hall.

"When is this person going to be here?" Ren asked. Just then Seto turned the corner and saw both Noah and Ren.

"Why, there he is right now!" Noah said with an evil grin. "Battle as hard as you can. He is your enemy and I am your general. So do as I say and take him down!"

At these words Ren began to charge at Seto and swung the staff at him several times.

_This is brilliant! Once Seto is weak I will execute my long awaited revenge. I just need to get him in the arena room, then everything will be set. _Noah thought to himself as he watched Ren fight._ He'll never have the heart to attack Ren, so my plan is bullet proof._

"Ren! I won't fight you!" Seto said sternly as he averted every one of her attacks. "You know me, remember?"

"No! I don't know you!" Ren said aloud as she hit Seto at his side. He almost fell to the ground, but regained his strength just in time before another attack was made.

"Good show Ren!" Noah praised aloud. "But I think a more appropriate setting would be the arena."

"Is this how he treats you Ren?" Seto questioned her. "Like a pet who does tricks? He doesn't even like you!"

"Don't even say that!" Ren said as she grabbed a hold of the collar on Seto's shirt. "Now come with me." Ren dragged Seto to the arena which Noah led them to and Mike along with Mokuba followed after them.

"Alright! It's time to do battle." Ren said as she stood in her stance on the arena floor.

"Ren, I'm not going to fight you." Seto said aloud.

"I don't think you really have a choice, Seto." Noah said with a grin. "Ren is using one of my latest inventions. The ComStruc. This device makes her like any fighter imaginable and right now her mode is set to gladiator. If you can defeat her you can take over the company. However, if you fail the company is still mine."

"And what about Ren? Where will she go?"

"I'll keep her of course. She's very valuable you know. A future heir to Narrow Tech."

"You snake!" Seto yelled. "I'm going to defeat you Noah! One way or another."

"You tell him, Seto!" Mokuba yelled. Mike held him back.

"Are you ready to fight?" Ren asked.

"Like I have a choice."

Ren took her staff and aimed it for Seto's head. Seto ducked and tried tripping Ren with his hand. Ren only evaded the attack. Truly she had become a very skilled fighter. Ren hit Seto on the shoulder with a punch of her hand. Seto barely flinched, then came at Ren as he tried to knock her off balance from behind. No good. Ren dodged this attack as well and went for Seto's side. This time Seto managed to block with his arm and fight off the staff, causing it to go out of wack. Ren twirled the staff back in the right position and hit Seto on the neck. This sent Seto straight to the floor in a motionless state, declaring Ren the victor.

"Ren?" Seto said weakly. "Don't you remember me at all? I'm Seto Kaiba. You know who Mokuba is and you know who I am. I'm the true owner of Kaiba Corp." Seto said as he got up.

"Hmp, lies!" Ren said as she got off the arena floor and joined Noah.

"I'm very sorry Seto, but you lost." Noah said with an evil laugh. "But don't worry. You've done a good thing by coming here. You've made it easier for me to have my revenge!"

Suddenly, out of the ground, silver cuffs came out and locked Seto's legs. Trapping him on the arena. Then the floor around him began to fall and all that was left was the ground he was standing on.

"What are you doing Noah! This wasn't our agreement!"

"Of course it was! I promised I'd have my revenge and now I will." Noah said as he pressed a button on the wall. Suddenly flames began to raise from the ground and Seto was nearly engulfed in the heat.

"Ren! You have to listen to me. You must remember me!" Seto said aloud from the blazes of the fire that surrounded him. "The secret lies around your neck. Remember who I am!"

"Don't listen to his silly lies! Your place is with me, and it always has been." Noah said sternly. Ren knew that, but for some reason she felt as though she needed to check to see if there really was something on her neck.

"Seto!" Mokuba's voice rang out over the roaring of the flames. "Ren, you must remember Seto, you have to remember me! Look at what is around your neck!"

Ren hesitated when she looked at Noah and saw the hatred for Seto in his eyes. But her hand somehow found it's way to the item around her neck. _This necklace seems familiar. _Ren thought to herself.

Seto saw she was looking at the necklace he had given her and was studying it. Trying to remember where and why she had gotten it. "Ren, you got that necklace from me! Because you gave me a Blue-eyes necklace. The Kiryu is your favorite monster, don't you remember? That's why I got you the necklace."

Ren suddenly began to remember a little. Her mind began buzzing with a few memories of Seto, but they were faint.

"Ren! Do you remember me?" Seto asked again.

"It's faint, but I do know you. Se..to Kai..ba. But how did I know you?" Ren asked.

"I knew your father so you knew me!" Seto yelled, but before he could say much more Seto was stopped by his coughing. The smoke from the fire had gotten into his throat and soon it would get into his lungs. He had to get out of there fast. "Ren, Noah's the bad guy. He's the one who took my company away from me."

"It's all lies!" Noah yelled. "Nothing but lies!"

"I don't thing so." Seto said weak, but sternly. Suddenly, Seto fell to the ground without warning.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled.

"Seto." Ren said as she stepped towards the flaming pit. Ren didn't know why, but she felt as if she needed to save Seto. She didn't know how exactly she knew him, but she was more then willing to help someone if they were hu

"Ren! What are you doing?" Noah asked as Ren used her special ability to jump the great distance to where Seto was lying helpless.

"I'll help you." Ren said with concern in her voice. Suddenly Ren felt at the top of her head. The headband was gone. It had been lost in the pit. Now how were they suppose to get over?

"I knew you'd remember me." Seto said weakly as he gave Ren a faint smile.

"I still don't remember who exactly you are. I only remember what your name is and why you gave me this necklace." Ren said as she tried to open the cuffs. "Oh no, I can't get them to open."

"Ren, I have one more thing to tell you. Something I've never told you before. Even when I almost kissed you, when you visited me when I was poisoned by Brian, and when you tripped me just to get my attention. I've never said this until now." _My only hope is that these words will bring you out of your trance. _Seto thought. Seto got up and looked Ren straight in the eyes Her blue eyes gave him assurance that what he was about to say was the right thing and Seto never felt more confident in his life. "Ren, I want you to know, I love you."

A sudden surge of vibes hit Ren and almost immediately her memory was returned.

"Seto!" Ren said as she embraced him. "What have I done? Forgive me I–

"It's alright." Seto said as he held Ren in his arms.

"No! It's impossible! He broke the spell!" Noah exclaimed angrily.

"Way to go Seto!" Mokuba cheered.

Seto gave a faint smile, but suddenly fell to the floor once more. "Seto!" Ren shook him, but the smoke suddenly began to get to her, and soon she had fallen as well. Ren's head lay still on Seto's chest as they both lay motionless on the ground.

"Ren!" Noah was alarmed by what had happened. What had he done? Noah fell to the floor. And then, for some weird reason, Noah's evil personality began to melt away. "I have to save them!" Noah pressed the button on the wall as fast as he could. When the floor of the arena had come together Noah ran to the aid of Ren.

"Ren, are you alright?" Noah asked in a scared tone. "Ren!"

Ren opened her eyes and coughed a bit before fully waking up. Ren lifted her head from Seto's chest and looked at him. He was still knocked out from the smoke.

"Ren, you're alright!" Noah said as she hugged Ren.

"Noah I uh–

Ren had no idea how to act. How come Noah had stopped the flames?

"Ren, it's me now! I'm back to the way I was before." Noah said. Ren looked into his eyes. She looked at him suspiciously, but her eyes softened as she saw his and found them to be kind looking.

"Noah, your back." Ren said hugging Noah again.

Now Seto was beginning to stir.

"Seto," Noah said as he saw Seto stir. "Look, Seto's okay."

"Huh?" Seto seemed a bit confused.

"Seto, it's Noah, he's back to the way he was before." Ren said cheerfully. "He's back! And so are you!" Ren gave Seto a hug and after that they all got out of the arena room. Of course, Noah ordered Mike to let go of Mokuba. Then they all headed back to Kaiba Corp where everything was set back to normal.

* * *

Next Time: Now that everythings back to normal, Ren challenges Seto to a duel with the stake of her kiryu card out on the table. However, her deal is that if she wins she gets whatever she desires from Seto. That is, anything but his blue-eyes. The final chapter is upon us. He he! 


	24. True Lover of Ren

**Author: **I got a request to do a sequel of The Return of Noah. I'm flattered and thrilled that I have supporters of my story. So, I probably will give make a sequel a try. I'll have to start it sometime soon and I already have an idea of what it's gonna be about. Of course the same characters will be in the story. (Seto, Noah, Ren, Brian) If you guys have any ideas please feel free to drop me a line and tell me your ideas. Just email me at my new email and I'll be happy to consider your idea. Well, I guess I should stop typing and let you guys get on to the story. Enjoy the last chapter of The Return of Noah.**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four - True Lover of Ren**

A knock at the door was heard and Seto looked up immediately from his desk in his office.

"Come in." Seto said as the door to his office opened. It was Ren. "Your back. I'm guessing you haven't married Noah yet." Seto said jokingly.

"No, my dad says that I wouldn't have to marry Noah because of the circumstances of what happened last week." Seto gave her a shocked look, but Ren still continued. "My dad says he would have chosen to adopt him sooner except for the fact that adopting him would have draw to much unwanted media attention. But my father finally found out a way to adopt Noah. All he needed was a cover up story, the right papers, and he was set to soon be my brother."

"Won't that be fun." Seto said sarcastically. "What I don't get is why your father didn't do that in the first place."

"Hmm, funny you should think of that. I was wondering the same thing." Ren said as she scratched her head in confusion.

"Well at least things are back to normal." Seto said with a sigh of relief.

"I know." Ren said as she leaned back on the couch she had sat at when she had entered.

"So this means your not going to marry Noah," Seto pondered.

"Yep!" Ren said cheerfully. "But that doesn't mean I don't like him. I mean, I have to like him, he's my brother now." Ren smiled. "It's just a good thing he's back to normal."

"Define normal." Seto said jokingly.

"Seto!" Ren replied annoyingly. "What made him that way anyways?"

"Brian told me him and his father did it by putting in a file in Noah's mind to make him remember his revenge he had on me." Seto recalled.

"Brian!" Ren said with a surprised look. "Why would he do something like that?"

"To take over my company, that's why!" Seto said firmly. "But their plan failed miserably so they were forced to abort it."

"Wow, who'd have thought Brian and Mr. Foully would be behind all this." Ren said with wonder in her voice. "But why did Noah become good all of a sudden?"

"My guess is that the file somehow had a malfunction going through all that stress when you jumped in there to save me." Seto paused. "You risked you're life for me, and that means more to me then my company ever will. Thank You."

"Your welcome." Ren said with a smile. "But I think Noah's malfunction may not have only been just because of stress, but of seeing what he was doing wrong. He finally found love from human-kind and I believe you did too Seto."

Seto only stared at her with glowing eyes. His expression showing he knew what Ren meant. She had indeed changed him. Changed his cold heart, and his way of looking at the world and it's people. Hopefully now he would begin to act with kindness.

"Hey Seto. What do you say to a duel for old times sake." Ren said cheerfully.

"I guess one duel wouldn't hurt my schedule." Seto said with a smile as he got up from his desk.

Ren and Seto both got their duel disks ready.

"Shall we play by rules of ladies first?" Ren asked Seto.

"You wish! Were playing by my standards." Seto said with an arrogant yet nice tone as he showed Ren the bottom card on his deck. Peten the Dark Clown. "Now you show me yours."

"Alright, here it is!" Ren yelled from where she was standing, which was quite a ways from where Seto was standing. "Harpie's Brother. Guess I'll go first then."

Ren drew six cards and set two face downs in the trap and spell section. Then she set a monster in defense mode and ended her turn.

"Okay, I think I'll play these two cards face down and summon my Blade Knight in attack mode." Seto said as he made his move. "Blade Knight, attack her face down monster."

Blade Knight attacked Ren's monster.The monster appeared and stayed in defense mode. Seto's life points were decreased by four hundred points.

"Ha! I played Dragon Dwelling in the Cave. This monster had a defense of 2000. Therefore it stays on the field and you loose 400 points."

_That doesn't mean my plan won't still work. I have a combination that will make all her monsters useless._ Seto thought to himself as he looked at Ren.

"Okay, now I'll sacrifice my dragon to summon the Luster Dragon #2." Ren yelled as she replaced her weaked dragon on the field with a more powerful one.

_That's it. Now attack! There's a surprise waiting for you._ Seto thought as he grinned.

"And now! Luster Dragon attack Blade Knight!" Ren yelled. The dragon shot out a blast of energy and hit Blade Knight.

"Thanks for helping me destroy you. Your attack activates my shrink card." Seto said as his shrink card took effect, cutting his monsters attack in half.

"But why do that?" Ren asked with a puzzled look. "Unless your going to activate—

"Heh, you're correct. Activate Crush card!" Seto said as he began to activate the card. "Now all your monsters with 1500 or more attack points will be destroyed."

"Maybe. If only I didn't have this card. Reveal trap card! 7 Tools of the Bandit!" Ren said as the card flipped up. "I knew you might try something like that so I was ready with a trap of my own."

Seto's Blade Knight was destroyed and he lost 1600 points from the 3600 life points he had.

"Hmm, I was thinking Seto." Ren said as Seto gave her a glowering look. "How about this. If I can defeat you you'll let me claim a prize of my choosing. Sound fair enough?"

"Okay, but what do I get if I win?" Seto asked.

"My Kiryu card." Ren said with a grin.

"Your Kiryu card! But that's your favorite card!"

"It'll be worth it because of the thing I'm asking you for." Ren said with a smile.

"What is it?" Seto said with curiosity. "If it's my Blue-eyes forget it."

"No, no! It's not that. This is something you can just give and it doesn't cost you a thing."

"What is it then?" Seto asked. He was getting more curious.

"Let's finish our duel first, and then perhaps you'll find out." Ren said as she ended her turn.

"Alright, I'll put a monster card face down then put down one card." Seto said. His eyes were focused on the duel at hand, but for some reason his mind was thinking of what Ren had said. What could he give, but not have to pay anything to have.

"Come on Seto, are you done!" Ren yelled. Seto nodded his head yes. Ren then drew a card. "I play this monster face down and attack your face down monster."

"Cyber Jar is now activated." Seto said as both their monsters were destroyed. They then drew five cards and summoned monsters among them. "I now have three monsters on the field. Vorse Raider, Peten the Dark Clown, and La Jinn. You only have one. Dunames Dark Witch. Next turn I'll sacrifice two monsters to summon my Blue-eyes."

"Great."Ren said to herself sarcastically. "I'll end my turn by playing this card face down and switching my dark witch to defense mode."

"Good. I summon my Blue-eyes," Seto said as he sacrificed his Peten the Dark Clown and La Jinn. Blue-eyes immediately appeared on the field. "Next I'll activate this, Stop Defense. Now Blue-eyes, attack with white lightning."

"Hang on there. I activate Negate Attack!" The Blue-eyes attack was stopped and Ren was saved for one turn. "My turn. I play monster reborn and summon Luster Dragon back to the field. Then I'll play change of heart." Ren took a hold of Seto's Blue-eyes and sacrificed it to summon Kiryu. "Great move, huh Seto?"

"Yeah, if only it were to last. Reveal Trap Hole."

"Ah man!"

"That's right. Since you destroyed my monster I took the liberty of destroying yours." Seto said with a grin.

"Oh well, I can still attack you with my Luster Dragon. Attack!" The dragon's attack hit Seto's Vorse Raider with a mighty blast and destroyed it instantly. "Ha, minus 500 for you Seto!" Ren said playfully.

"You don't have to be obvious about it." Seto said jokingly.

"You mean the fact that your losing or that I'm wining."

_Heh, she can be annoying sometimes, but that's something I can learn to live with. It actually adds sort of a playful and loving charm to her. _Seto thought with a grin on his face._ I only wish I knew what prize she wanted me to give her. Maybe I can get her to tell me by hints and clues._

"Ren, does the gift you want involve anything that you can see?" Seto asked.

"Only if you and another person do it then you can see what it is." Ren said with a giggle.

_Well so much for that. There are tons of things two people can do together. And why was she giggling?__Is it something embarrassing? _

"Alright! I play Rigeki! That should take care of your dragon once and for all." Seto said with a smile. "And then I'll play this...Monster Reborn! Bringing back my Blue-eyes. Next I'll play Cold Wave, which stops you from activating your trap. Then I'll summon Different Dimension Dragon in attack mode."

Ren had no monsters between her life points and her trap card was useless for that turn. She'd be wiped out and she'd lose.

_I think I know what you were talking about Ren. _Seto thought in his mind. _But I'm still a little curious to see if that is what you wanted as your prize._

"I now attack with my Blue-eyes and my Different Dimension Dragon! I hate to say it Ren, but you lose." Seto said with a huge grin on his face.

He walked to where Ren was standing.

"I suppose you want my Kiryu, huh?" Ren asked as she looked through her deck. But Seto place his hand on hers as if to stop her from retrieving the card.

"I don't want your card." Seto said sternly. "You keep it. It's your favorite."

"But then what are you going to have for your prize."

"The same thing you wanted as your prize." Seto said softly. Seto leaned in towards Ren, and without either saying another word, both locked lips and kissed.

* * *

**Hopefully coming soon:** The sequel to The Return of Noah! Email me at for more details. 


End file.
